Psychic Connections
by Razzleteddy
Summary: After escaping from the evil clutches of Orichalcos, Malik, Ryou and Yugi seek haven in a place called Doimon City. However, their bliss will soon be short lived when the hunters find their trail…
1. Prisoners Of Orichalcos

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's s story 7 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

**Special-A/N: **The Maintenance will begin right after the story has been completed. I'm guessing somewhere in the middle of 2010. Until then enjoy... :)

**Warning!** Slight language/violence will be featured here. So, read with some caution is advised. Thanks. -- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

All that Yugi wanted was a safe home, to be protected from the evils of the world. However, because of something he was born with he could never have that. Now, he only wished his brother were still alive to save him….

Sweat dripped down his face while his mind began to break from the pressure that he was forced to endure. However, he held back some, so afraid he would lose control and something bad would happen... like last time.

No. He didn't want that. He didn't want to cause any damage or harm to anyone. He wouldn't want to carry that guilt. He then sucked in an exhausted breath as he lifted the object an inch off the ground with much difficultly "S-Grimo, I-I can't," he managed out as he felt his body shake with pain.

"Yes, you can, Yugi, try!" Grimo demanded angrily "Or face the consequences!" He pulled out the switch threateningly and then crossed his arms.

Mahad viewed the young boy with concern, "Don't push him too far, Grimo," he warned, as he knew the boy was becoming exhausted; it was so clear.

Grimo just glared at the good Mahad with a bit of annoyance. "I didn't ask you!" He then turned back to Yugi with a sneer "Well! Go on!"

Tears leaked out of Yugi's eyes while he lifted the object further up into the air as Grimo wanted. He felt his vision start to blur in and out; it felt like he was going to faint as his head throbbed painfully.

"Good, now shape it." Grimo then viewed the machine with interest as he gathered data. " Magnificent..." He was so amazed at this kid's power.

-.-.-.-

Malik paced back and forth anxiously. "Oh, Yugi." He could feel his friend's painful suffering '_Hang in there, Yug,'_ he thought desperately as he tried to encourage him. '_Come on, Yug, you can do it.'_ He then leaned against the wall worriedly. '_Damn. I hope Grimo won't push him too far, like last time.'_

Ryou walked up to the wall of his glass cell. '_Don't worry, Malik, Yug will be fine,'_ he reassured him though he was getting worried as well. Then he viewed him with sad eyes. '_Malik?'_

Malik looked over to him '_Yeah?'_

'_You're sure...'_ Ryou breathed deeply '_This_ _plan will work?'_ He creased his brow with sad thoughts hoping it would. They desperately wanted to be free from here. Oh, how many times they had tried to escape with no success, just not quick enough for Grimo. But this time... this time, it had to count, this time they must escape.

'_I hope so, Ryou...'_ Malik just rubbed his forehead when suddenly they both looked up in an instant as they felt Yugi's mind break and then go blank.

-.-.-.-

"Oh no!" They chimed together with their eyes widened in panic "Yugi!"

"I've told you! Not to push him too far!" Mahad then ran over to the boy who was lying on the floor passed out and knelt beside him, immediately checking him over. He had to make sure the boy was okay. But he wasn't: there was a trail of blood dripping from his nose "Shit!" he glared up "Are you happy now? You could have seriously hurt him!"

Grimo just chuckled amusedly with no care at all. "Oh come on, Mahad, the little shrimp is okay." He then strolled over to the object. "Did you see that? What power..." He rubbed his chin with amazement as he viewed the twisted object on the floor. "But he's still holding back."

"Yes, he is. The boy is quite undisciplined, would you agree?"

Grimo turned around somewhat surprised. "M-Master Dartz." He then straightened up seriously. "Don't worry, I'll get him to cooperate more. I just need more time with him an-"

"Time." Dartz gave a slight laugh as he strolled further into the room. " I think we had plenty of time to train him and mold him for our purpose haven't Grimo. All of them." He then hardened his face very seriously. "I want results Grimo and I'm not satisfied with what I'm seeing."

"I assure you Master Dartz that they will be." Grimo then sneered seriously, hating to disappoint his boss; it made him look bad "If they know what's good for them."

"Well, for your sake, Grimo." Dartz turned around, leaving for the door. He didn't feel very enthusiastic about his reassurance. "You better." He then turned around briefly with a tasteless smile. "Mahad."

Mahad watched him go with a serious but troubled face. He didn't like it, not one bit. How did he ever get himself talked into this, he had no clue. He was so concerned for the boys well being and knew if they don't escape soon, one of them would end up killed for sure and that he wouldn't allow. So, he gently picked him up with a sigh. "I'm going to take Yugi back to his room... he needs his rest."

Grimo just turned on Yugi's control collar with a smirk. "Splendid. I'll join you then. I should say goodnight to the others," he replied with a joyless laugh as he led the way.

-.-.-.-

'_Malik, what if he's hurt bad? I can't feel him!'_ Ryou paced with alarm, he wasn't able to connect with his friend's mind and prayed it wasn't bad.

Malik then creased his brow seriously. '_Hold on, Ryou...'_ he closed his eyes with deep concentration and went into a trance. '_Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?'_

Ryou inhaled a shaky breath '_Malik?'_

'_Sssh... Yug?'_ Malik then pulled his mind out of his body and drifted to the glass wall but stopped short from the force field. '_Damn these stupid force fields! I can't get to him!'_ He felt so helpless and vowed if anything happened he would kill Grimo and he would enjoy it too.

-.-.-.-

Yugi then stirred a bit as he felt his mind come back into focus, though it hurt a little. He inhaled a deep breath as he reached his mind out to his friends. '_Mmm, R-Ryou, Malik?'_ He smiled when he felt both of them perk up with relief.

-.-.-.-

'_Oh, thank god!'_ Ryou leaned against the wall shakily, glad that his friend was awake. '_You sure gave us a scare. Are you okay?'_

x.x.x.x

Yugi blinked his weary eyes open and gazed up at Mahad who was carrying him. '_Yeah, just sore.'_ He felt so tired now and wished they wouldn't make him use his powers to the limit; he always ended up getting hurt or worse.

Mahad looked down with a smile, seeing him awake. "You feeling okay?" he whispered as he wrinkled his brow, troubled, hoping he was.

Yugi returned the gesture somewhat then nodded a little before he spotted Grimo with a frown. '_Guys, Grimo's coming...'_ he warned them.

Malik crossed his arms with annoyance "Terrific, just what we need. Good old Grimo to bother us," he tugged at his collar a bit.

'_Don't do anything that would upset him, Malik,'_ Ryou pleaded with him.

Malik just smirked a bit. '_Hey, when did I ever?'_

'_I'm serious Malik, remember the plan.'_ Ryou crossed his arms, becoming serious. '_We don't need any trouble.'_

-.-.-.-

'_Ryou's right, Malik...'_ Yugi agreed as he listened in _'If he finds out we've been able to communicate, he-'_

-.-.-.-

_'Okay, okay. I'll be good,' _Malik reassured them with a deep sigh; he knew they were right. They didn't need any trouble and hoped Grimo won't start any. He turned to the door with a distasteful look as he watched the group stroll into the room.

"All right put him in his cell," Grimo ordered with a smirk as he watched him do so before he then turned with a taunting grin "Well, Malik, you look so happy to see me." He laughed a little.

Malik just rolled his eyes at his rudeness. "Just go away, Grimo."

"Aw, why?" Grimo relaxed himself, ignoring his request. "Don't like my company?"

"No," Malik simply answered with a small glare. He hated Grimo and this place with all the fiber in his being. If it weren't for these stupid collars they were wearing, they would've destroyed this evil place with the snap of their fingers.

Somehow... he knew that. However, in a short time, they would be able to and finally be free from Orichalcos, he just couldn't wait, he thought with a smirk.

Grimo then raised a brow with interest "Why are you smirking?"

'_Malik, please, you'll end up hurt,'_ Ryou pleaded as he felt his thoughts.

Malik just chuckled as he ignored him. "Oh, Grimo. I was just thinking on how, what's the word here, how weak you are." He laughed out causing Grimo to grit his teeth a bit.

Grimo pointed his eyes dangerously. "Watch it."

"Oh, come on, Grimo. Why deny the truth here? I mean we all know that you're nothing more than a weak, pathetic, brainless human being," Malik said matter-of-factly and then smirked more.

'_Oh no.'_ Ryou then covered his eyes with a groan. 'Y_ou shouldn't have said that.'_

Grimo stiffened heatedly. "You've just made a big mistake!" He pulled out the control switch then pressed it cruelly and triggered the boy's collar, sending electric waves through him.

Malik screamed out as he fell to the floor, feeling nothing but extreme pain. He held his head in his hands as his entire body throbbed with hurt. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut, but he just couldn't resist. "S-S-Stop!"

"Oh please, Grimo! Don't hurt him!" Ryou begged before he leaned against the wall with pain as well but straightened up to hide it; he didn't want Grimo to know that they could connect. "Grimo, please!"

"Oh, Malik..." Yugi closed his watery eyes while he felt Malik's pain as well.

Grimo then turned to Ryou's pleas. "Shut up, you, or you want to join him too? This is his fault! He should have kept his mouth closed!" He yelled madly as he turned to watch the boy squirm on floor with enjoyment.

"Grimo, if you want Malik to participate in the tests, he would need his strength," Mahad reminded coolly as he was obviously disgusted with the whole scene before him; it took all his will not to go knock him down. "Grimo."

Grimo turned to him in Yugi's doorway with a glare. He hated whenever the good Mahad always interrupted his fun. "Fine!" He turned off the collar.

Malik's body instantly relaxed, so he lay there with rapid breath as he tried his best to compose himself. However, he regretted nothing and wasn't sorry for what he said; he meant every word. "Shit."

'_Malik?'_

'_I-I'm okay... Ryou.'_

Grimo then inhaled a joyful breath. "Well, I take it then that you'll be more polite when you're addressing me. Is that clear, Malik?" He crossed his arms a bit sharply.

Malik inhaled a deep breath feeling somewhat defeated, so he closed his eyes distastefully. "Crystal."

Grimo smiled with satisfaction. "Good! Well then I bid you boys goodnight," he laughed as he headed toward the door. "Mahad."

"Just a minute, Grimo," Mahad then went back over to Yugi and knelt down. '_Here... you know what to do. I'll be waiting by the boat,'_ he thought as he slipped him the keys.

Yugi read his thought with a small nod before he whispered, "Don't worry, Mahad, we'll be there."

Mahad nodded as he stood up and left his cell. He then gave Malik and Ryou a secret hint as he passed them. They both nodded a bit understandingly as they watched him follow Grimo out of the room, leaving them alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 2 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi inhaled a tired breath as he slowly sat up with a groan, then paused for a moment while he felt his head throbbed a bit from pain, however with a little composer he gently pushed himself up to a stand and leaned against the wall with dizziness for some support. He could never get use to the dizziness. It made it hard to even think straight "Mmm."

'_Yug, are you ok?'_

'_Yeah... just give me a minute.' _Yugi closed his eyes as he tried his hardest to will it away long enough to gather his senses. Why is it he that's always tested, surely he's not that important... is he? He couldn't help but ponder that thought repeatedly, but pushed that aside when another wave of dizziness hit him.

Ryou then wrinkled a worried brow when he felt his friend's exhaustion '_Yugi, maybe we should wait for a while. You need rest.' _he looked over the Malik who looked worried as well. _'We can go later, ok.'_

Malik nodded in agreement '_Yeah, Ryou could be right Yug. We don't want you getting sick or something.'_ He then closed own his eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit him as well causing him to let out a small groan_. 'Ryou do me a favor, the next time I decide to open my big mouth.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Zap me first.'_

Yugi chuckled somewhat before he faced up with determination in his eyes. He didn't want to stop when they're so close to freedom. _'Don't worry guys, I can heal myself, remember.' _

Malik slapped his forehead as he inhaled a breath' _Of course,'_ he then laid down upon the floor to rest some as he still hurt from early.

Yugi creased his brow still feeing his friend's pain, as he knew his was weak from Grimo's earlier punishment. '_Malik, hang in there. I'll heal you soon as I get out, ok.'_

'_Yeah... that'll be nice.'_

Yugi only nodded while he very shakily unlocked his collar with ease then threw it down on floor with a small smirk '_Yes! I'm free!'_

Malik breathed deeply '_All right Yug! Heal yourself.'_

Yugi breathed tiredly while he closed his eyes with extreme concentration. He then formed into his healing light and travel throughout his worn out body to heal himself fully. When he was done, he went back into his mind then opened eyes with a smile as he felt completely refreshed '_Boy that feels good.' _

However, that feeling was short lived when he remembered that they weren't out of the clear yet. So quickly, he went to his cell door then very gently laid his hand upon the lock and very quietly unlocked the door with his mind '_Guys, I got my door opened.'_

'_Careful, the cameras.' _Malik warned.

Yugi very slowly opened his cell door and viewed the cameras in the corners. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy on them.

-----

"What the? Hey Genjo."

"What is it Basho?" Genjo asked while his poured himself a cup of coffee.

Basho just surveyed the screens with a worried look "The cameras in the boy's room just went out," he said as he hit a few buttons.

Genjo then went over viewing them as well. He pushed a few buttons also trying to get them to work "Hmmm better call Mr. Hara."

Basho nodded as he picked up the phone to do so "Hello Mr. Hara…"

-----

Yugi ran hurriedly to Ryou's cell and unlocked his door as Ryou began to get nervous "It won't be long before they figure out something wrong. Hurry Yug."

Yugi nodded while he unlocked Ryou's collar then beamed "There ya go."

Ryou threw the collar down and energized up "All right! Malik!" They both ran over to his cell and unlocked it as well. "Malik, you dumbass! You should of kept quiet!" he scolded as they ran over to him with worry.

Malik just smirked a bit "Yeah well... I was bored," he joked.

Ryou then crossed his arms with a serious look "Yeah well, it wasn't funny."

"Oh Ryou."

"Here." Yugi placed his hand on his forehead and began to heal his body. Malik instantly felt a warm sensation as his aches and pains disappeared causing him to relax as Yugi then went back into his mind when he was done and looked on a bit concerned "How do you feel?"

Malik stood up quickly "Like a million bucks!" he gave him a warm smile then lined his face determinedly "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out here!" he said as they all ran to the door with him in the lead.

Yugi then stepped forward and closed his eyes with concentration, unlocking the door with ease '_Piece of cake.'_ He opened his eyes as he very slowly creaked the door to ajar "Looks like the close is clear come on," he went out into the hallway "This way." He went down the hallway quickly with Ryou and Malik close behind him.

-----

"The cameras just might be malfunctioning sir." The guard explained with a serious look as they hurried to boy's room, but deep down this feeling started to brew "I mean it could be n-nothing."

Ahmet narrowed his eyes somewhat "For their sake I hope so." He mumbled as he round the corner into the hallway when suddenly, he halted dead in his tracks. "What! They're escaping!" He sucked in air "**Call security**!"

Ryou looked ahead with wide fearful eyes "Oh shit, run!" he pushed Yugi and Malik toward the other end of the hallway "Faster!"

"Stop! Get back here!" The guard yelled as he ran after them while he pulled his gun out then shot rounds at them but missed "Damn!" he was about to shoot another when Grimo then slapped his gun down.

"No you fool! Use tranquilizers!" Ahmet gritted his teeth before he pulled out his own gun and started to load it as fast he can. He couldn't give the opportunity to attack them "Damnit!" he yelled when he dropped some darts on the floor "Sound the alarms!"

Yugi just covered his ears when he heard the sirens go off "Oh no! Ryou, Malik!"

"Keep going and head for the exit!" Ryou then stopped as he turned around boldly "Hurry! I'll hold them off!" he ordered as he went into his trance.

Malik turned around sharply "Ryou!" he then looked up a bit fearfully when the building started to shake. "Ryou!"

'_I'll be ok Malik, please go, I can do this.' _Ryou tried to ease him.

"Malik! Come on!" Yugi said as he pulled him along hastily. "He'll be all right!"

Malik gave him one last look before he followed toward the exit '_Ryou, you better be careful.' _

_'Don't worry.'_ Ryou thought before he increased his power a bit more _'Lord, give me strength.'_

Ahmet stopped as he viewed the building "Oh crap! **Stop him**!" he commanded.

A couple of more security guards lined up and shot off tranquilizers at the boy. However, Ryou saw them coming and destroyed them with his mind then looked down to the floor, focusing his power. The floor began to shake violently and break apart creating a big gap between them, Ryou smirked before he turned around and ran to catch up with Malik and Yugi.

Ahmet narrowed his eyes heatedly "Damn it! Hurry and get them!" He pushed some of the guards in the other direction "Don't let them escape and somebody get Grimo!" he ordered while they all ran down the hallway to head them off.

-----

Meanwhile, Yugi and Malik rounded corners with a bit of panic as they tried to find the exit. "Malik, which way!" Yugi looked on fearfully. "We gotta hurry!"

Malik stopped then looked from left to right "This way!"

"Hey you two! Hold it!"

Malik then turned around and saw a couple of guards pointing tranquilizers guns at them. However, he just closed his eyes heating them up_ 'Oh no they don't!' _

"Aaah!" They guards screamed out as they dropped their guns to the floor from their burnt hands. "Why you!"

'_Ryou, where are you!' _Malik then called out desperately as he hoped he was ok.

'_I'm on my way Malik!' _Ryou thought just as he entered the hallway. He creased his brow when he saw the guards '_Yugi, lock them in that closet.'_

One of the guards pulled out his talkie "Come in! I've found them! I repeat I-"

Yugi then stepped forward, threw his power out lifting the talkie out of his hand, and crushed it. He then lifted the guards up and carried them into the near by closet and locked them in there. "That should hold them."

"Come on!" Ryou ran up and pulled them along soon arriving at the main door.

Yugi sucked in a breath "Oh no! It's locked!"

"I got this one." Malik stepped forward and placed his hands on the steel door, then closed his eyes heating it up soon burning a hole in it "Let's go!" he was about to go through.

"**Stop**!"

They turned around startled as they saw Grimo, Ahmet and more guards coming toward them. Ryou just pushed Yugi and Malik out only having one single thought on his mind, to keep his family safe '_Head for the boat! I'm going to take down the building!'_

"Ryou! Don't," From his thoughts Yugi knew instantly on what he was about to do.

'_Go!'_ Ryou said while he brought up his shield and went into full trance. Soon the entire building began to break apart. _'Never again!'_

"He's bringing down the whole building! **Everyone out**!" Grimo screamed as he stepped back terrified.

'_Ryou, Stop!' _Yugi widened his eyes with fear and ran up to him tugging on his arm tearful '_They're people!' _he cried somewhat '_Please... no more death.'_

Ryou turned around and viewed his eyes for a moment, then nodded as he stopped on what he was doing. "Move it!" He grabbed for their hands and ran out pulling them along toward the boat. "Come on! Hurry!" he yelled

Ahmet looked up confused and noticed Grimo was knocked out. He then looked ahead with narrow eyes "Oh, no they don't," he got up to follow them out.

-----

Mahad paced nervously and hoped they would be able to escape. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard the commotion in the distant "Well that answers my question."

"Mahad!"

Mahad then viewed ahead and saw the boys running up to him full for fear causing him to breathed somewhat relieved "Oh thank the lord." He lined his brow seriously "Get in! Hurry!" he jumped in and started the boat up while the boys stopped short, Ryou and Malik jumped in and then helped Yugi.

"Move!" Malik panicked as he saw Grimo coming "I said hurry the hell up!" he screamed while Mahad nodded and threw the boat into drive then speeded out of there.

Ahmet stopped briefly and began to shoot his gun at them until they disappeared into the night "**Noooo**!"

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	3. Cost Of Freedom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi a sigh of relief as he sat down on the floor heavily then rested his head in his hands with shakiness '_We did... it,' _he looked up a little teary eyed. '_We're free,'_ he couldn't believe it. They actually did it, they escaped, finally after long of dreaming he was so overwhelmed with joy... pure joy.

Ryou joined him with a warm smile them embrace his dear friend with his eyes misted up '_Yeah.' _He then creased his brow a bit worried. He just hoped this time... they wouldn't find them.

Yugi snuggled into him with a frown as he felt his thought, he prayed with all his heart they wouldn't either. He was so tired of running and hiding. Why won't they just leave them alone? He was glad though he had his friends, his brothers, he didn't know what he'll do if he lost them, he didn't want to be alone.

"Yugi, you shouldn't feel that way." Malik sat down on other side of him and embraced him as well _'You'll never be alone...'_ he thought as he gazed up at Ryou who smiled back at him, no they never will.

Ryou them looked up with a small sigh "Mahad, thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you. I mean putting yourself in harms way like that, it's just... we're very grateful friend." Ryou with kindness while got up then rutted his brow when didn't get a reply.

Yugi up looked as more tears filled his eyes "Yes, thank you Mahad."

"Hey Mahad, you ok?" Ryou walked over to him a bit worried "Mahad."

Mahad just coughed hard then grabbed hold of his side painfully as dizziness overtook him. He then slumped over some rocking the boat a bit out of balance.

"Whoa!" Ryou cried as he caught himself "Hey! What are yo-" Suddenly Mahad fell over while he passed out as the boat went out of control causing Ryou sucked in a breath "Mahad! Malik, Yugi!" he ran over to the boat controls and grabbed hold of the wheel while fear filled his entire body. "Help!"

Malik stood up quickly filled with fear as he went over to Mahad. He then sucked in a sharp breath "Oh no, he's hurt! He's be shot!"

Yugi immediately knelt down while viewing his friend's pale face, then examined his wound with deep concern "It looks bad, he losing a lot of blood," he said while he lined his brow seriously.

Ryou inhaled worriedly while he tried to steer the boat "Grimo must have done it! When he was shooting at us!" his eyes began to water, he didn't want to lose him.

Malik looked on with small panic as he then looked up "Ryou slow down the boat," he looked behind them "It's safe, no one is following us."

"Can you heal him Yug?" Ryou asked while he slowed the boat down.

Yugi inhaled a shaky breath "I don't know. It looks bad, it'll take time to heal him." He then placed his hand on the Mahad's wound as he concentrated and transformed into light. "Here's go nothing..." he entered the Mahad's body to fix him up. However, he couldn't help but have some doubt as he hoped and prayed he'll be able to save their friend.

Malik inhaled a breath as he too prayed that Yugi would be able to save him. He just grasped the Mahad's hand "Please Mahad... hang in there."

Ryou creased his brow with fret as he looked ahead in the distant "Guys, I'm going to park the boat over at the shore," he then turned the boat to the right and headed for the banks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"And what do you mean!" Grimo lined his face heatedly "They've got away!"

"I mean they got away." Ahmet said calmly as he leaned against the wall with a sigh "And here's another shocker, Mahad was with them. He was driving the getaway car or boat as you would say."

Grimo sucked in a breath "What!" he then crossed his arms "So the good Mahad betrayed us!"

Ahmet only nodded "He must of slip them the key. I mean they wouldn't have gotten that far with their collars on. I ensure you."

"This is definitely not good here." Grimo eye twitched a little "Their powers are growing stronger. It won't be too long before they'll figure out their full potential then we'll lose them forever." He darkened himself then "Well! I won't let that happen! We've worked too long to get where we are and I won't let those brats mess it up! They're ours and they'll always be ours!"

Ahmet just sighed tiredly "Now Grimo, just remain cool here. The-"

"Remain cool! We just lost the most brilliant discoveries know to man! And you want me to remain **cool**!" Grimo began to pace nervously "You know this is all your fault Ahmet!"

Ahmet wrinkled his brow angrily, a little shock on what he just said. "My fault!"

"Yes! You should've kept an closer eye on them better!"

"I was!"

"Really? Because as I recall Ahmet! They've escape under your watch here!" Grimo yelled his point across while Ahmet just mumbled to himself. However, he stopped pacing with a sneer before headed the door "Well, they wouldn't have gotten too far. I'll go after them while you explain you mistake to master Dartz." He looked over his shoulder for a moment "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear your report."

Ahmet only sighed with some dread "Grimo... be careful, they're dangerous."

Grimo only grinned "Don't worry, I can handle myself." He then turned around and walked out of the room to do his task "Oh this is going to be fun."

Ahmet shook his head with some amusement before heading off the find the boss.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ryou paced nervously as he hoped Yugi would be able to save Mahad. He was their only trustful friend. However, he pushed that though away as he sense Yugi's weariness, he viewed him with a frown, he hoped Yugi wasn't wearing himself out too much.

_'I-I'm all right Ryou...'_

Ryou smiled a bit then crunched his brow _'Yugi, just don't push yourself ok. Just take your time...'_ he advised him.

'_Ryou's right. Take it slow.' _Malik agreed worried for him as well.

Yugi sighed a bit tired '_Don't worry.' _He continued to cover his light over the Mahad's bad wound to heal him with his power. _'I'm fine.'_

Ryou then walked up to Malik and embraced, as he wanted his comfort. "Malik... where are do we go now?" he whispered a bit fearfully as he felt lost.

Malik just went into deep thought "I don't know Ryou."

"Malik… I'm sorta scared." Ryou closed his eyes.

Malik hugged him more as he felt his fear radiant off him. He didn't really know what would happen next. But he knew this, he would protect them to the end. "Don't worry Ryou. I promise you, nothing will happen to you or Yugi, ok. I'll protect you I swear."

_'As long as we have each other, we'll be all right.' _Yugi thought in with more console.

Ryou smiled somewhat as he felt some of his fear disappear _'Yeah.. I know.'_

Yugi was about to say something when abruptly as he heard a weak groan. He opened his eyes and looked down "Hey guys! He's awake!" he hollered while Ryou and Malik looked up then ran over to them.

Malik knelt down and grasped the Mahad's shoulder with deep concern "Mahad you feeling ok?"

Mahad blinked a few times "Wha.. what happened?"

Ryou softened his troubled eyes as he too dropped down beside his dear friend "You got hurt, pretty bad. But Yugi healed you."

Mahad just raised a brow "Hurt?" He tried to sit up but cringed from the pain. "Oh, bad idea."

"Don't get up just yet, I still need to heal you some more." Yugi pushed him back down with a warm smile "You sure scared us there. We've thought we lost you. Just rest some ok."

Mahad just closed his tired eyes as he felt his pain throbbed off and on. "Well... I think that's enough fun for one night. Don't you agree?"

Malik laughed quietly "Hey I'm up for more," he patted his shoulder with some humor as he tried to lighten the mood in the air.

However, Ryou just rolled his eyes playfully "I'm not surprised." he shook his head while Yugi giggled somewhat then continued to heal the Mahad's wound as they waited for him to finish.

About forty-five minutes came and went as Yugi panted a bit wearily. He can feel his healing power was growing stronger for him. He didn't know how much longer he could manage it before he loses control once again. He wrinkled his brow troubled as he made another turn trying to heal the Mahad's wound.

'_Yug, how do you feel?'_ Ryou asked distressingly.

Yugi breathed in a deep sigh '_I'm.. all right.. just a little tired is all._'

Ryou viewed his friend bothered. He felt Yugi was growing weaker as the minutes passed by. He knew Yugi still hasn't master his powerfully yet and he can lose control anytime '_Yug.. if you feel like you can't do much more then stop. We don't want you getting hurt or anything_.'

Yugi smiled somewhat, feeling their concern '_Don't… worry... I'm fine guys,'_ he reassured them.

Malik inhaled a nervous breath as suddenly he didn't like the uneasiness overtaking him "We shouldn't linger here much longer," he locked his eyes in remote of the river while he rutted his brow seriously "They're coming.. I can sense them."

Ryou faced the distant as well "Yugi, how much longer do you need?"

Yugi breathed jadedly '_I don't know, he's still pretty hurt.'_

Ryou furrowed his brow "Mahad?" he turned as he shook him a bit "Mahad?"

Mahad groaned somewhat "Y-Yeah?" he opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you move?" Ryou asked calmly "Cause we need to leave and I mean now."

Mahad swallowed a bit hard "Yeah.. I can move. It hurts like hell, but I-I can." He sat up bit by bit as he cringed from his pain.

Malik then stood up with a distant look "They're approaching, Orichalcos. We need to leave! Now!" he kneeled back down hastily to help the Mahad to his feet "Ryou!"

Ryou knelt down as well and helped the Mahad to his feet "Get him on the boat!"

Yugi stood up fearfully as he sense the tension growing among them all "But he's still hurt!" he protested.

Mahad just leaned on Malik heavily "Don't worry Yug.. I'll be all right."

Yugi only nodded concernedly "Where do we go?"

Ryou helped Mahad steady himself "It doesn't matter." He inhaled a breath as he climbed back onto the boat while he and Malik helped lay the Mahad down.

"Yugi, finish healing him!" Ryou then went over to the boat controls and started up the boat then proceeded to take off, leaving the shore at high rate of speed as fears of being caught enter his mind.

Yugi knelt down by their Mahad friend as he put his shaky hand on his wound and began to heal him again '_It won't be too much longer now. He's almost healed.'_

Malik rubbed his back comfortingly '_Take your time Yugi,'_ he then looked up in the distant once more "Their presence is getting stronger," he pointed his eyes determinedly '_Ryou.. I don't want them to catch us.. I-I don't want to go back.'_

Ryou saddened his eyes worriedly, he'll do anything to keep his family safe '_Don't fret.. they won't catch us this time. I promise you that!' _he thought while Malik closed his eyes and began to pray.

------

Grimo grinned while he viewed the tracking device closely then shook his head "Foolish Mahad, taking one of our boats. He should known our boats are bugged by now!" he laughed humorously "Well boys.. let's see how far you can go shall we."

One of the guards looked ahead "Which way sir?"

Grimo viewed up his cold star "That way! Due east!" he then narrowed his eyes "Go faster! Don't lose them!" The guard nodded and proceeded in that direction at high speed while Grimo turned on his talkie "Grimo to base ... Grimo to base. Can you hear me?" He inhaled a breath as he took the talkie in his hand "We're found the trail. I'm sure we'll be in close range soon."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malik viewed up once again, his feeling of uneasiness was growing stronger as he sucked a panicked breath "Ryou! They're gaining on us!" he warned.

Ryou creased his brow "How far are they! Can you tell!"

Malik closed his eyes and went into his trance as he threw his power out along the river, reaching his mind for many miles_ 'I see them!'_

Ryou swallowed hard '_How many?'_

Malik stiffened a little '_There are three! No, four boats behind us! And Grimo is in the lead!'_

Ryou then wrinkled his brow fearfully "Grimo..." he threw the boat in next gear and went faster '_How far are they?'_

'_Maybe a couple of miles, I don't know for sure.'_

Yugi began to sweat heavily as he felt his exhausted growing increasingly before he stopped while he panted out of breath "T-There… he's... healed," he smiled but then passed out cold.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik called fearfully as they felt his mind go blank.

Malik knelt down and brought him into his lap "Yugi! Yugi!" he shook him desperately "Come on Yug! Please wake up!"

Mahad then sat up feeling refreshed but gasped as he saw his friend passed out. He crawled over to Yugi and pulled the boy into his arms "Yugi!" he started to check him over.

Malik frowned with distress "Mahad?"

"He's going been ok. He just needs rest, he worn himself out pretty good." Mahad then looked behind them seriously, "What's our status?"

Malik viewed him fretfully "Orichalcos, they're gaining on us."

"Grimo?" Mahad guessed as he watched Malik nodded. He then rubbed his brow "Damn, how did they find us so fast," he pondered extremely.

"It doesn't matter! The point is that they're gaining on us!" Ryou called out as he made another sharp turn. "Do any of you know where this river goes!"

'_No… just keep going while I track their speed.' _Malik thought as went back into his trance with a worried sigh.

------

Grimo grinned evilly as he knew that Malik probably senses their approach by now. "Well.. I think we had enough fun here, do you think? Now let's lessen their odds eh," he then pushed a button, triggering a device.

------

Ryou was about to turn when suddenly the boat rocked heavily causing him to almost lose control "Whoa! Oh no!"

Malik then looked up filled with panic "What the hell!" he faced Ryou frightfully "Why are we slowing down!"

Ryou viewed to controls with terror "I don't know! Mahad!"

Mahad laid Yugi down gently on the floor and stood up. He went over to Ryou and viewed the controls "The fuel tank has been blown! We're losing fuel fast! They must rigid the boat or something!"

"Crap!" Ryou crunched his brow "What do we do now?"

"Head for the shore, we'll go on foot into the woods! I think we can lose them in there!"

Ryou nodded before he turned the boat and headed for the shore. He pulled the boat to a stop then jumped off onto the banks while Malik jumped down next to him. Mahad went over and picked up Yugi's limp form "Here Ryou, take him." He handed Yugi to him then jumped down himself.

Ryou cuddle his dear friend in his arms gently while he viewed his face worriedly "Malik! Mahad, let's go! We don't have much time!" he turned around and headed for the woods with Malik and the Mahad close behind him.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	4. To Domino City

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 4 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Grimo viewed ahead of him with a smirk then crossed his arms with amusement "Well, what do we have here," he shook his head a bit "Head for the shore!"

The guard nodded and headed for the shore as he requested. He pulled the boat to a stop among the banks of the river along with others "Ok sir."

Grimo jumped off and strolled over to the abandon boat as he studied it for few more minutes "They couldn't have gotten far, they're on foot now."

"Where do you think they went sir?"

Grimo glared down, viewing their footprints in the banks muddy ground while he followed their trail with his cold eyes "Into the woods." He started to walk hastily "Come, let's not keep them waiting, bring your guns!" he looked over his shoulder briefly "Be careful... they're dangerous." he warned before he proceeded forward.

The guards followed suite into the darken forest "It's pretty dark in there sir."

Grimo narrowed his eyes "Well then! Use your flashlights you fool!" The guards nodded as they turned on their flashlights and continued their pursuit after the boys.

--------

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry while fear overtook them as they prayed they'd get away. Suddenly, Malik crumpled his brow in distress, he could sense Orichalcos presence behind him "They're on our trail!"

Ryou stopped short "How far are they?"

Malik stopped out of breath "At least a half mile behind us."

Mahad viewed behind him "That's not good."

Ryou hoisted Yugi up in his arms more "Come on! We got to keep moving!" he turned around once more and continued on the move with Malik and the Doctor close behind him.

"Ryou! Slow down! It's too dark to see!" Malik squeaked his eyes as he tried his best to adjust to the darkness of the woods.

Ryou breath deeply "We can't! We-" suddenly, he tripped over a branch and landed on the ground hard dropping Yugi as well "Aaah! Damn!" he cried while he held his leg painfully.

"Ryou!" Malik kneeled down beside him at once "Ryou, are you ok?"

Ryou sucked in a breath as he cringed feeling his leg throbbed with hurt "My leg.. I think I've twisted it," he then looked up "Oh no! Yugi!"

Mahad kneeled down beside Yugi and brought him into his arms as he checked him over with concern "He's ok, just has a scratched."

Ryou breathed a bit relieved, he tried to stand up but then let out a cry and fell down again while his eyes tear up more "Damnit!" he cursed himself.

Malik viewed him worriedly then looked up studying the distant "They're almost on us. Ryou, what are we going to do?" he started to feel helpless "You're too hurt."

Ryou creased his brow determinedly as he came to a decision "You and Mahad go ahead with Yugi, I'll stay here and stalled them." He stood up slowly, using a tree for support.

Malik furrowed his brow alarmed "What, no way! We're not leaving you here to face them alone!" he yelled crossly.

"Malik! Go!" Ryou closed his eyes feeling drained then felt them watered "Don't argue with me please," he pleaded with him "I can hold them off."

Malik then embraced him strongly "No, I don't lose you," he whispered as a tear accidentally fell from his eye but he didn't noticed, he was too worried for them all.

Ryou only sighed, "I'll be all right. I can handle them…" he pulled him away and gazed in his eyes "I promise now go. I want you three... to be safe." He then brushed a tear away "Go on."

Mahad inhaled a breath "Don't worry Malik... Ryou can handle Grimo." He looked up "We should get going."

Malik inhaled a shaky breath as he stood thinking for a long moment, he didn't want to leave him alone but he knew Ryou was right so he inhaled a deep with a small nod "Ryou... be careful."

Ryou nodded back "I will." He reassured before Malik gave his hand a final squeeze and then followed the Doctor to their escapement. He then stood facing the darkness as he saw flashlights coming toward him and soon heard shouting among the shadows of the woods. He breathed a deep long breath before he closed his eyes, gearing up his powers once more for the impacted "Well Grimo, come get me," he swallowed hard while he pushed his fear down... '_No, don't be weak now. Stay strong Ryou... stay strong.'_

--------

Grimo looked head of him "We're getting closer!" he moved forward faster then halted in his tracks "Oh look here… it's Ryou and he looks hurt," he grinned evilly "Do you really think you could escaped!" he called out "You should've know by now! You belong to Orichalcos!"

Ryou lined his brow seriously "We! Belong to no one!" he shouted back as he stood his ground, but inside his fear grew, he mustn't show weakness. No, he mustn't. He widened his eyes a bit when one of the guards stepped forward about to shoot.

However, Grimo stopped him "Don't you fool! He's dangerous!" he hissed as he slapped the gun down then looked up and moved forward just a bit "Now Ryou, don't make this hard. Just give up and we forget this whole thing."

Ryou could see the guards beginning to surround him while he shook his head "No!"

Grimo tapered his cold eyes "This will be your only chance boy."

Ryou sighed nervously "We're not going back Grimo, so forget it!"

Grimo laughed quietly "Do you think you can hide, we'll find you."

"Oh yeah! We-" Ryou stopped as he turned a bit, hearing a branch snap while it distracted him for moment.

Grimo sucked in a breath, seeing his opportunity "Fire!"

Ryou just barely turned back when he felt something sharp hit him. He cried out as he fell to the ground, after that he immediately brought his shield up, protecting himself while they fired at him.

--------

Malik stopped, hearing guns shots ring out in the chilly air. He could feel Ryou's pain fill him "Ryou!" he screamed. He turned around about to go back to help "We shouldn't have left him!" he kicked himself angrily when suddenly he started to feel very scared.

"No!" Mahad stopped him "We got to keep going!" he pulled him along.

Malik inhaled a fearful breath "But-"

"Malik he's ok. I know he is. Come on."

Malik rubbed his forehead then followed him up a long steep hill. They crawled up to the top, becoming surprised. "A road! We've found a road!" he looked on relived then looked both ways "Which way do we go Mahad?"

Mahad looked from left to right "This way," he moved to the right.

Malik walked along speedily but then slowed down a bit "Someone's coming, heading this way."

Mahad looked behind him "Who?"

Malik blinked a bit "Don't know, a stranger. He's very close."

Mahad got off the road a bit "Here take him, I'll check it out. You wait here ok."

Malik caressed Yugi in his arms then hid in the shadows while Mahad stood in the road for a few minutes. He then perked up as he saw an old beat down car coming toward him. He began to wave his arms out "Hey! Stop! Please!" he pleaded while he waved the car down.

The car pulled to a stop as the window moved down somewhat "My word. Can I help you young man?"

Mahad viewed in a bit, seeing a very kind old man "Yes. Can you give us a ride? We're sorta lost out here."

The old man raised a brow "We? Someone else with you?"

Mahad nodded a bit "Malik..." he called over his shoulder.

Malik emerged out of the shadows cautiously as he held Yugi protectively to him. He began to scan the old man's thoughts, checking him over for information. However, the old man just viewed them with concern as he noticed they looked weary and a little injured "Oh my."

"Could you please give us a ride sir?" Mahad asked again with some nervousness.

The old man then smiled warmly "Why sure, hop in."

--------

Meanwhile, Ryou laid on the ground agonizingly as hurtful tears leaked out of his eyes, he could feel pain throbbing from his shoulder where he was hit. He pulled out the tranquilizer dart while he glanced up, seeing Grimo smirking at him. However, he looked on determined not willing to give up to him just yet, thank goodness he put up his shield in time. He then closed his eyes alarmed, sensing Malik was about to return '_No Malik! Keep going please!'_ he pleaded with him then with a jagged breath he pushed himself to a stand and faced Grimo once again as some tears rolled down his flushed checks.

Grimo chortled tauntingly "Now Ryou, in few minutes, that drug will knock you out. As I said before, either way you're coming with us. Don't make it hard on yourself. Just give up." He grinned more, knowing he was graining ground. He could see Ryou trying to fight the drug off but he knew it was pointless.

Ryou could feel his body growing heavy as he gathered all his strength to resist the drug, but he was finding it hard to keep his shield up, tears welled up in weary eyes while he stared at some more guards pointing their guns, ready to fire additional tranquilizers once his shield goes down as it was fading.

He creased his brow angrily while he closed his eyes. He wasn't going back and would rather die. Then slowly a picture of Malik and Yugi enter his cloudy mind. He knew if he were caught again, they would give up and go back to Orichalcos as well. No! He couldn't let it end like this, he had to protect them, he promised. He inhaled a deep long breath and powered up while he still can. "No..." he looked up and went into his trance "You're-not-taking-us."

Grimo raised a brow in wonderment and was about to reply when suddenly, he recognized the look in Ryou's eyes "Oh shit."

Ryou moved his eyes to the ground, focusing his power. In that instant, the ground began to shake hard.

Grimo widened his eyes "Ryou!" he back away fearfully as the ground shifted and break apart underneath them... like an earthquake. He saw some trees falling down all around as dust flooded the air. He turned around sharply "Run!" he coughed and ran away for the area as faster as he could while the guards trailed behind him. He flew behind a log for cover "**Ryou**!"

The ground continued to shake brutally and break apart until a huge gap was made between them reaching for miles, when abruptly... it stopped.

Grimo coughed hard as he waved the dust away from his face. He slowly stood up and turned around facing the dusty fog, watching it disappear. When it did, he saw trees down, a huge gap in the ground and no Ryou to be found. He narrowed his eyes heatedly "Damnit!" he pulled out his talkie to report to headquarters. He breathed crossly "Grimo to base, Ahmet... we lost them."

--------

Ryou coughed hard of the dust in his lungs. He could feel his body growing heavier and heavier when he swiftly collapsed onto the hard ground. He started to cry with helplessness, not having the strength to keep going. So he breathed somberly _'Malik...'_ he thought with desperation.

--------

"Ryou..." Malik looked up immediately as he heard Ryou call to him. He could feel his mind growing weaker with each passing second "Stop the car!"

The old man slammed on the breaks "Oh dear!"

Mahad turned around while he viewed Malik's face that was spaced out "Malik, what's wrong?"

Malik blinked "Ryou, he's calling to me."

Mahad raised his brow "Oh no, wha-"

"We have to go back."

Mahad looked at him worriedly "I don't think that's a good idea Malik, we-"

Malik then narrowed his eyes a bit "We have to go back! He needs help!"

The old man crunched his brow puzzled "What you talking about?" He viewed him through the view mirror.

Mahad sighed "But Malik-"

Malik ignored him and faced the old man instead. He gazed deeply within his eyes as he went into his trance taking over the old man's mind "You will take us back."

The old man mind went blank as he eyes clouded over "I will take you back."

Malik smirked a bit "Turn the car around."

The old man put the car into reverse and continued to go back to where they were. Mahad frowned, but knew it wasn't best to argue with him.

Malik sighed as he rubbed his forehead eagerly "Go faster, I'm losing him," he said while the old man pushed the gas pedal a bit faster as he was ordered.

--------

Ryou rested on the ground while he felt his mind drift into dreams, his eyes drooped down, he wanted to keep going but couldn't, he felt so helpless now.

_'Ryou...'_

Ryou smiled somewhat, feeling dear friend's spirit. He fought to keep his eyes open "M-Malik?" he whispered but couldn't resist the tiredness any longer and fell into a deep slumber.

--------

Malik briskly walked through the woods, back to where they last left Ryou. He then stopped short as he widened his eyes in alarmed feelings his mind go blank "Oh no! I can't sense him anymore!"

Mahad then ran forward "Come on! We better hurry and get to him before Grimo does!" he called out as Malik nodded and took off after him, they ran hurry along then halted when the saw the smoke of dust in the distant.

Malik inhaled a breath while he scanned the area "Ryou's here somewhere."

Mahad nodded "Let's spread out, you that way, me this way. Stay low and quiet, we don't want to attract attention," they then split up, checking the area cautiously.

Mahad viewed around carefully when quickly, something white caught his eye so he ran over becoming relieved _'Yes! I've found him!'_

Malik looked up, hearing his thought and hurried over to where he was. "Oh Ryou…" he saddened his eyes, seeing him hurt and pale.

Mahad gently picked him up "Let's get back," he whispered as he turned around and walked back to the car with Malik behind him.

--------

The old man groaned with dizziness, he couldn't remember what he was doing before hand "What's going on? How did we get back here?" he then looked up, seeing the blond boy approached him.

Malik got in the middle of the seat then looked up and viewed the old man rubbing his forehead "Umm we had come back for my friend."

The old man blinked a few times "Oh..." he said still confused.

Mahad carried Ryou in the back and sat him next to Malik "Excuse me sir? Is it ok if I drive for a while? You don't look so good," he gave him a worried look.

The old man breathed heavily as he felt really tired "Yes, I suppose it will be ok?" he switched places with him and soon enough fell asleep before Mahad pulled the car into drive and speeded out there.

Malik frowned worriedly as he viewed Ryou "Damn that stupid Grimo!" he shook his head then pulled Ryou and Yugi closer to him protectively "Mahad, where do we go from here?"

Mahad went into thought "I'm not sure..." he checked the glove box for a map, he smiled and pulled it out "Here." He handed it to him as Malik studied the map eagerly, raising his brow now and then "Well, find anything?"

Malik sighed depressingly "No," he rubbed his chin "Just keep driving until morning or the gas tank runs out. We'll figure something out."

Mahad just proceeded forward with a nod before he glanced over to the old man "I hope you didn't hurt him too much with your mind Malik."

Malik leaned back a little "Don't worry Mahad, he's fine." He reassured as Mahad just sighed while uncomfortable silence filled the car.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You've lost them! How in the hell did that happen!" Ahmet screamed, "Now they could be anywhere!"

Grimo crossed his arms "Don't worry, they can't hide for too long. They just need to make one mistake and then we'll know where they are," he said calmly.

"Oh! One mistake!" Ahmet narrowed his eyes "And what are we supposed to do in the meantime! Just sit here and twiddle our thumbs until they do!"

"Now don't worry. I'll find them." Grimo grinned amusingly "Ok."

"I seriously hope you do."

Grimo turned around startled at the sound of his boss then cringed. From the looks of it, he didn't seem happy. However, he just straightened up seriously "I will."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hours passed by for the group, they've been driving way into the night until morning slowly came above them. Mahad then yawned as he viewed the controls "We've been driving for hours and we're almost out of gas, we should stop soon..." he advised.

Malik gazed out the window and was about to reply when he perked up, reading a sign carefully as they passed it "Domino City? Ten miles?" he brightened up a bit "Let's stop there!"

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	5. Relief

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 5 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi groaned, as he felt sore all over his body. He blinked his weary eyes open and viewed around confused, he didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered was healing his friend while being chase by Grimo his mind went dark.

He noticed though that he was in a car as he leaned next to something soft, so he pushed himself up with a cheerless effort and cringed from his aching muscles. He gazed out the window for a moment, taking note that he was at some sort of rest stop. In wonderment he inhaled a long breath while he looked behind him and was taken aback "R-Ryou?" he furrowed his brow worried, seeing his dear friend passed out next to him and looked a bit paled to the color "Ryou?" he shook him gently "Oh no."

"Yug! Thank god you're ok!"

Yugi turned around while his door flung opened then immediately pulled into a strong hold; he stiffened for a moment then relaxed. By his senses, he knew who it was as he leaned into him. "Malik..." his eyes got a bit teary eyed "What happened? Where are we?"

Malik soothed his back tenderly "It's ok now Yugi, we're safe now," he comforted but he was apprehensive. They managed to escape Grimo and Orichalcos for a while, for how long, he wasn't sure, his mind was unclear to him. However, he breathed deeply, hoping this time they won't be found "Its ok..." he ease him.

Yugi frowned a little, "Ryou… what happened?" he eyes became more watery "Why does he look so pale?"

"He's ok Yug, he just had a rough run in with Grimo. He just got knock out with something but he'll be ok." Malik released him softly "What about you? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he checked him over.

Yugi smiled a bit "Yeah I'm ok just a bit sore." He then looked around him more "Where are we?" he asked once again "Where's Mahad?"

"We're in Miner's Point rest stop, two and half miles to Domino city. Come, Mahad's over by the benches, resting some with Mr. Sasaki."

"Mr. Sasaki?" Yugi wondered curiously then paused "Wait a sec, let me heal Ryou a little." He placed his hand on his friend forehead and began to heal him some. When he was satisfied, he got up and followed Malik painfully over to the benches.

-------

"I want to thank you for taking us to the city Mr. Sasaki," Mahad said as he stiffened a yawn. They been driving for so long, but he was glad they got away for Orichalcos.

"Well, I was heading there anyway." The old man smiled kindly, "So I enjoy the company."

"Still I would like to apologize for the trouble. We don't want to be an inconvenience you."

The old man held up his hand up, the kindness still in his eyes, "No need to apologize. Like I've said, I enjoy the company." He laughed a bit, "I love to be around young people. There so energized, you," he explained.

Mahad nodded his head while he gave out a slight laugh as well. He then looked up and spotted Malik and a very weary Yugi that headed their way. "Well, with these three they'll be plenty of that I assure you." He inhaled a deep breath of relief, glad to see that Yugi appeared to okay.

"Mahad!"

Mahad stood up from where he sat, "Yugi, why I'm glad you're awake!" he rushed over and scooped him in his arms gratefully. "Are you all right?" He creased his brow a bit worried some.

Yugi nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, how about you?"

Mahad eased himself, "I'm ok Yug," he smiled warmly '_All healed up thanks to you my friend...' _he put him down caringly.

Yugi returned the soft smile, hearing his thought "I'm glad." He then looked beyond him and toward the old man as he creased his brow inquisitively.

"Here, I'll introduce you." Malik grabbed hold of his hand and guided him over to the benches "Yugi, this is Mr. Sasaki." he said with a small smile.

"Hello," The old man smiled warmly, "Yugi right?" he reached his hand out for a friendly shake.

"Y-Yes." Yugi reached out his hand and shook the old man's while he began to get tense. Hated strangers, they can't be trusted, which he learned the hard way. "_C-Can he be trusted Malik?"_ he thought concerned as he hoped he wasn't a spy for Orichalcos.

Malik patted his shoulder _"Yes. I've scan him already and he checks out."_ He could fee his uneasiness _'He's cool Yugi.'_

Yugi then relaxed some with a tiny smile "Umm... it's nice to meet you sir."

"Please you may call me Kaneto." The old man replied kindly "My, you seem tired young man. Are you feeling ok?" he softened his eyes "You don't look so good."

Yugi nodded "Yes... Kaneto, I'm fine. But just like you've said I'm just a little tired."

Mahad then stepped forward "Well, we should get going then. We're pretty close to the city now. We should arrive by the late afternoon."

"Yes, let's go." The old man stood up "I'll drive the rest of the way, ok."

Mahad nodded as he stiffened another exhausted yawn "Yeah that would be good." He followed him while Yugi and Malik trail along as they all got into the car and proceeded onward to Domino city.

--------

"Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped!" Malik and Yugi sang together as they burst into laughter.

Mahad shook his head a bit "Do you think you two can remain still for a while more."

"Oh Mahad, we're just goofing here." Malik then leaned back and pulled Ryou closer to him as he began to get worried, Ryou still hasn't woken up yet.

Yugi sighed _'Don't fret Malik he'll be fine. The drug they inserted into him was pretty powerful stuff, it'll take time here.'_

Malik closed his eyes a bit guiltily, _'I know. I just wish. I shouldn't have left him alone against Grimo Yug.' _He breathed deeply, _'It's my fault he got hurt back there,' _he thought sorrowfully, _'I should've stayed and helped.'_

Yugi grasped his hand tightly _'No, this isn't your fault, it's Orichalcos and I'm sure Ryou wouldn't blame you either. Ok.'_

Malik just squeezed his hand back _'I know…' _he pulled Yugi toward him and began to ruffle his hair, causing his friend to giggle some.

Yugi then inhaled a breath _'Malik?'_

'_Yeah'_

Yugi creased his brow _'What are we going to do, when we arrive in the city?'_ he rested his head down upon Ryou's shoulder _'I mean, where are we going to stay? We don't have any money or anything.'_

Malik went into deep thought _'I'm not sure Yug, but we'll figure it out when we get there. So, don't worry too much. Ok.' _He reassured while Yugi just nodded his head as he closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

An hour later, the old man pulled the car to a stop "We're here!" he announced as everyone awoke being startled out of his sleep.

Ryou groaned heavily, feeling his head throbbed out of control "Damn..." he cursed as he laid his head in his hands for a moment.

"Ryou, you're awake! Finally!"

Ryou just barely looked up when he was immediately embraced from all sides of him "Wha?" he gazed around confused.

Malik breathed in a shaky breath "Are you ok?"

"We were so worried about you..." Yugi mumbled for behind him.

Ryou just rubbed his forehead a bit rough as he tried to will his headache away "Yeah..." he looked around more "W-Where are we?"

"We're in Domino city my boy!" The old man exclaimed.

Ryou then glanced up a little startled "And uh who are you?"

Malik smiled "This is Mr. Sasaki. It's a long story. I'll explain later," he simple said when Ryou turned to him a bit alarmed. _'He's cool Ryou,' _He reassured as he got out of the car.

Ryou then slowly followed with Yugi close behind him then grabbed hold of Malik for some support to steady his wobbliness. He viewed around with blurry eyes while Mahad got out and viewed around himself.

"This is where I leave you I'm afraid." The old man said somewhat sadly, "Are you sure there's no place for me to drop you." He looked around a bit worried. "I don't feel right just leaving you here."

Mahad then glanced into the car, "Don't worry, this is just fine." He then softened his eyes gratefully, "I want to thank you again for your kindness Mr. Sasaki." He sighed a heavy breath, "You do more there you ever know."

"No need," The old man softened his own eyes, "It was my pleasure."

The three boys then walked over and glanced in themselves as Yugi smiled, "Bye Kaneto. I hope someday we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will." The old man beamed, "Well, I should go. Take care of yourselves, okay."

"Don't worry, we will."

With that, the old man gave them a way goodbye; pulled away from them and disappeared. Ryou raised his brow with a slight frown. He didn't want him to go, he very exposed out here. However, as he thought about, it might be best not to get the old man involved with them. He didn't want him hurt on their account and knew Malik and Yugi agreed with his thoughts. So, with that he drew in a deep breath, "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Well, first thing first. We need to find some shelter." Mahad sighed a bit tiredly, "Well come on." He motioned them to follow him as they all faced the hugely active city and started forward into the depths to begin once more.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	6. Settling In

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 6 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Few weeks passed by as the group spent their time living in an alleyway, scraping and saving to survive the city elements, doing what they can for food and whatnot. Remaining cautious to keep a low profile cause, they knew Orichalcos was still out there looking for them. However, they were use to that though, this is the price they pay to be free, but they always remained carefree about it.

However, just when it seemed dreary, drops of luck grace them. Because of Mahad qualify skills he was able to get a nice job at a small clinic downtown, it paid very well, so now they were able to move into a very small one bedroom apartment for a very cheap price. It was nice looking place, if you ignored the cracks in walls, the rusty water pipes and everything else that was barely working, but to them it was home, a welcome paradise… finally.

---

Uncomfortable silence filled their small home, as Ryou put on his school uniform with mix emotions. Today was their first day at Domino High with a new identity… new name... new Ryou, they had to be very careful as he knew this. However, he just sighed while he hoped they'd be able to fit in.

_'Ryou?'_

Ryou smiled softly to himself _'Yeah Yug?'_

_'Breakfast is ready.'_

_'All right, be right there,'_ Ryou ran his hand through his hair to smooth it out then walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room where the table was. Well if you call it a table, it was mostly made out of cardboard.

"Here Ryou." Yugi poured him some juice and then begin to eat his eggs. He then looked up viewing his uniform "You look nice." He gave him a warm smile as he used his power for a moment, pulling the chair out for him.

Malik looked up with a small smile as well "Yeah, just like a gentlemen."

Ryou sat down "Thanks, you guys look pretty sharp too." He then looked around the table "Forgot my fork," he said about to stand.

Yugi perked up "Here, let me get for ya." He turned toward the kitchen and threw out his power, a few minutes later, a sliver fork floated into the room and toward Ryou.

Ryou reached and took it with a smirk "Thanks Yugi."

Yugi nodded as he drank his juice down when Malik creased his brow a little serious "Guys remember not use our powers, we can't draw attention to ourselves," he reminded.

Yugi looked down a bit _'I'm sorry Malik.'_

Malik soften himself as he reached out and soothed his hair "Oh Yug, it's ok, I'm not mad or nothing. It's just... we have to be careful that's all. We just can't draw attention to ourselves. Orichalcos is just waiting for us to make an mistake," he explained.

Yugi looked up at him with a small smile "I know, don't worry Malik, I'll be careful, promise," he gave his hand a squeeze.

Malik smiled back "Well, we should go over our information that Mahad left us this morning, before we leave." He opened a folder that was next to him "Ryou, your outside name is Rika Matsumoto."

Ryou took a bite of his eggs "Umm interesting name..."

Yugi nodded "I like the sound of it," he then looked up eagerly "What's mine?"

Malik skimmed for a moment "Yugi your outside name is... Kazama Shunsuke."

"Kazama... Shunsuke." Yugi sighed deeply "Boy, I hope I can remember that."

"What's yours?" Ryou gave Malik a tiny smirk.

"My is Izo... Tetsuya." Malik raised a brow "Boy, where did Mahad get these weird names from," he shook his head somewhat.

Ryou laughed softly "I like your name Malik, it sounds unique."

Malik only shook his head somewhat "Yeah, I'm sure."

Yugi giggled and stood up "Well we gotta get going here, we can't be late for the first day of school." He gathered their dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen as he was full of eagerness and edginess, he never really been to school before, he couldn't wait to start.

Malik stood up with a small nod "I have to brush my hair first. It'll only take a few minutes." He walked into the bathroom to do so. He then stood there viewing himself in the mirror, he felt a little jittery about going to school. He knew he'd never fit in, even when he was little, he never did. He just hoped this would be a smooth ride. He just picked up the hairbrush and began to brush it slowly.

Ryou sighed deeply as he stood up grabbing his bag _'I'm going to wait outside then.'_ He thought to them before he headed out the door and descended the stairs onto the sidewalk. He stood there in deep thought, he felt very nervous. They never really had normal schoolings before. The school that Orichalcos provided was anything but normal, the teachings they gave them sure wasn't pleasant at all, he hoped they'd be able to handle it well.

"Why, hello there."

Ryou looked up startled as he saw a young girl with long brown hair standing there. He backed up some, being cautious "Yes, I can do something for you?"

The girl gave him a warm smile "I'm sorry I didn't mean to starlet you. My name's Serenity, Serenity Wheeler, I live down at the end, apartment 2B. I just want to welcome you to the complex," she held his hand out for a shake.

Ryou raised his brow then viewed her hand hesitantly then shook it. He could feel Malik worried spirit, knowing he was talking to some stranger _'I'm all right Malik,'_ he eased him as he smiled a little "Thank you."

Serenity nodded "My pleasure. I'm sorry I should have greeted you sooner. But I just wanted to give you a chance to settle in." She smiled even more "So, tell me. What's your name?"

Ryou fidgeted around as he was getting more nervous "Ummm.. my name is Ry-" he stopped himself fast "R-Rika.. my name is Rika Matsumoto." He corrected then kicked himself for almost screwing up.

"Well Rika," Serenity nodded while she beamed " I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Ryou began to relax "Thank you."

Just then, a car came speeding up and halted to a shrill stop. Serenity cringed a bit hearing the car horn honk loudly before saddening her eyes and knew instantly who it was. She turned around annoyed a little viewing her father sitting there impatiently _'Oh, dear.'_

"Serenity, get your ass in the car, now!"

Serenity faced Ryou once more with a small sigh "Well I gotta go here. It was nice meeting you Rika and I would just love to meet the rest of your family soon."

Ryou smiled gently "I'm sure they'll like that."

Serenity smile again "Well, I'll see ya around then," she gave him a warm smile as she shook his hand once again "Bye."

Ryou nodded in return "Yeah see ya around."

"Serenity, hurry the hell up!"

Serenity then turned around with a sigh and walked over to the car getting in. She looked down sheepishly "Sorry daddy, I was just-"

"Fooling around, I've told you we're late!" Mr. Wheeler glared a little at the young boy on the sidewalk for a moment "Stupid girl, fooling around with boys."

"Why don't you just let you her be. She was just talking to him."

"You mind your business." Mr. Wheeler turned around with the glare still in his eyes "Or-"

"Or what?" The young blond leaned over a little, showing him he wasn't afraid. However, Mr. Wheeler just grumbled and proceeded to drive away.

Serenity only smiled a little relieved before she reached over and rested her head on her big brother's shoulder "Thanks Joey."

"No sweat."

---

Ryou watched them drive away with a sigh, he was glad they've already made a friend here. Malik came down the stairs joining him as he looked at him a bit fearful "Ryou, who was that?" he asked while Yugi followed suit and viewed the car disappearing from their sight.

Ryou rubbed his forehead "Just one of our neighbors. Don't worry, she's nice." he reassured them, feeling their uneasiness.

Malik creased his brow a bit serious "Be careful, we don't know that for sure."

Yugi nodded as he felt worried as well "Yeah..."

Ryou smiled softly and grabbed hold of their hands "Don't worry, he's real nice really. Come on, let's go to school," he pulled them along.

It took them exactly twenty-five minutes to arrive as the boys stood there viewing the building nervously, they could feel their stomachs start to turn. However, after a few moments of silence Yugi spoke up "Well, here we are..."

Malik then rubbed his forehead "Mahad said we have to go to the main office first, so they can settle us in. They're already expecting us."

Ryou bit his lip "Ok."

Malik inhaled a shakily breath _'Remember guys, no using powers, we have to keep low. Ok,'_ he reminded.

Yugi gave his hand a small squeeze _'Don't worry Malik. I'll remember.'_

Ryou nodded as he patted his shoulder gently _'Yeah same here.'_

Malik relaxed a bit "Ok then, let's go..." he said while the boys proceed toward the building and entered uneasily as they faced the first day of school together.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	7. First Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 7 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

"Now, I hope you boys enjoy your stay here at Domino High. We provide a very safe and smooth environment and certainly you'll receive good quality of education."

"Well, that's good to know Mr. Jumonji." Ryou gave him a warm smile.

Mr. Jumonji nodded then opened a folder "Your uncle has already set everything up for you," he rummaged through their paperwork for a minute "Here are your school schedules for this semester and a map to the school," he looked up with a smile.

_'Uncle', he bought that line,'_ Malik then crossed his arms while he scanned the man's inner thoughts _'His thoughts are too untangled.'_

_'Malik...'_ Ryou sighed as he took their schedules and handed them out "Thank you sir."

Mr. Jumonji nodded then folded his hands together anxiously "My Pleasure," he said as he watch the boys study their daily school schedules nervously.

_'PE... oh I hate PE,'_ Ryou wined a bit _'I'm no good at that stuff.'_

_'At least you don't have math to deal with. Math sucks.'_

_'Well I don't know about you guys but I like my schedule' _Yugi beamed but then frowned, studying their schedules more closely _'Oh no! I have first lunch and you two have second and we all have different classes!'_ he panicked a bit.

_'That means we'll be separated.'_ Ryou thought worriedly _'I don't like the sound of that.'_

Yugi squirmed around some not liking the idea either. He hates being separated from them, especially in a strange and unfamiliar place. However, he looked up as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder then Malik's soft expression.

Malik rubbed his shoulder slowly, feeling their uneasiness, _'Don't worry. We're not really separated. I know where you are at all times and whenever you need me I'll be there ok,'_ he gave each of them an encouraging look so to ease their worry some.

Yugi smiled warmly as he felt his fear disappear little by little, he knew Malik and Ryou would come calling if he was in trouble and needed help _'Ok...'_

Ryou relaxed at his supportive words, _'Yeah, I guess it'll be ok then,'_ he was so relieved they had him. Malik always has been the protective one, the provider, always looking out for them... yes, he was very thankful. Suddenly they all glanced up while they hear the sound of a throat being cleared then saw Mr. Jumonji giving them a very odd look.

Mr. Jumonji rutted his brow in wonder as he saw the way the boys where acting, he didn't really like the feel of edginess he was getting from them "Well if you're already. I'll have someone show you to your homerooms."

Ryou once again gave him a warm smile "Yes, thank you Mr. Jumonji," he inhaled a nervous breath _'Oh I hope Mr. Jumonji doesn't suspect anything,'_ he watched him call for his assistant for a moment.

_'I wouldn't worry…'_ Malik scanned the man's thoughts again, _'He feels nervous about us, but nothing more.'_

"Ok boys Mrs. Higo will take you to your classrooms now." Mr. Jumonji stood up and motioned them to follow, which they did "Now you boys have good first day and remember if you need anything, feel free to stop by and ask, ok," he gave each a soft warm smile.

Yugi beamed back "Thanks Mr. Jumonji, we will," he began to roam his eyes around the place as Mr. Jumonji nodded and went back into his office.

"Follow me please boys." Malik and Ryou faced a small plum woman. "Kazama, we'll take you to your classroom first, ok sweetie." Mrs. Higo then looked on curiously when he didn't respond. He was busy looking around instead. So, she cleared her throat somewhat "Kazama?"

_'Yugi!'_ Malik bumped him in the back, to grab his attention.

"Huh!" Yugi looked up startled, seeing everyone viewing him. He blushed meekly "I'm sorry, what w-were you saying ma'am?"

_'Maybe if you were paying attention, you would know! You were about to make a mistake stupid!'_ Malik said a little angry, but then bit his tongue the minute he said that.

Yugi frowned a bit sadly, _'I'm sorry...'_

'_Malik!'_ Ryou thought irritated then crossed his arms _'Chill would you!'_

Malik sighed frowningly as he saw the hurt expression on Yugi's face _'Yug, I-'_

"I said, we'll go to your classroom first, ok Kazama." Mrs. Higo repeated herself. She then softened face at his hurt expression "Its ok," she patted his shoulder comfortingly as she pulled him along.

Ryou rutted his brow seriously and gave Malik a scolding stare. He then shook his head before following down the hallway _'Don't you have something to say to Yugi Malik.'_

Malik frowned more and followed suit, he felt bad for hurting Yugi feelings _'I'm sorry Yug, I didn't mean to snap at you like that,'_ he apologized, _'It's just, she-'_

_'Its ok Malik.'_ Yugi thought while he felt his friend's remorse _'I know you mean well. It's ok,'_ he eased him down as he knew Malik was under a bit of stress from worrying about Orichalcos finding out where they are and god forbid after that. He then thought back, that's how they find them last time. They made stupid mistakes, very stupid. His friend was just trying to make sure they don't make anymore-stupid mistakes this time around.

Malik always was that way, the protector, but you know, sometimes he can go a bit overboard with that duty, but he was sure glad to have him there, to have his strength.

Yugi turned around a bit as he grasped Malik's hand and gave it a warm squeeze _'All forgiven Malik.'_ He said as Malik relaxed and squeezed his hand back.

"Ok Kazama here's your class. Wait right here." Mrs. Higo went inside for a few minutes then came back out "Ok sweetie, come on let's go in. You two boys wait right here," she pulled Yugi along into the classroom.

Yugi looked behind him for a second and waved goodbye as he watched the door shut _'Here I go...'_ he paused briefly.

"Kazama. This is Mr. Kido, he'll be your science teacher."

Yugi smiled some then reached out his hand for a shake "Hello Mr. Kido."

"Hello there Kazama, I hope enjoy my class." Mr. Kido returned the smile "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask ok."

Yugi nodded "Yes sir," he looked up briefly as he felt a squeeze on his shoulder from Mrs. Higo before she left.

"Attention class, may I have your attention please." Mr. Kido announced "Class we have a new student joining us today. This is Kazama Shunsuke, he and his family just moved here to Domino City."

Yugi began get very nervous when all eyes fell on him.

"Now I want you all to make him feel welcome here ok. Kazama want to tell a little about yourself."

Yugi fidgeted a bit "Sure Mr. Kido," he cleared his throat "Mmm… I have two adopted brothers and my uncle works in a clinic downtown," he said, repeating what he had rehearsed with Malik this morning.

"About your parents?" someone called out.

Yugi viewed down a little sad "My parents..." he whispered, he feel his heart start to ached as the memories of them filled him, his eyes began to tear somewhat.

_'Yug, it's ok.'_

Yugi looked up a bit feeling Ryou's concerned spirit "I..."

"Well that'll be enough Kazama. Why don't you have a seat at that empty chair over there in back." Mr. Kido pointed out. He didn't want to push the kid into any bad memories as he saw his reaction to the question.

Yugi just nodded, he pushed his feelings away and forced a small smile instead "Ok," he went over and sat at his seat.

"Ok class, please take your books out and turned to page 788."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile at the other part of the city, a young man sat at his table with sadness in his heart. He would take small snips of his coffee with no enthusiasm while he gaze at a photograph... a picture of his baby brother.

He wonder where his brother was and if he was all right, he's been wondering this even since that dreadful day, when those men came to their home. He knew why they took him, yes he knew and he'll stop searching for him, no, never.

He creased his brow remembering then took a finally snip of his cup before he got up to leave to do his daily routine.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	8. Trouble's Coming

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 8 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi stared at his textbook sadly while he tapped his pencil with at bit of boredom, he couldn't seem to concentrate really. Only the distant rumblings of his teacher would grab his attention now and then. However, he could feel his thoughts slowly drift, drift to the memories of his forgotten family. His mother, his father, beloved his grandfather and most importantly his big brother, the last time he saw them... that painful memory all clouded his mind.

He saddened more, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to them, they're gone forever from his life and why? Because of his abnormal power, a cruse that he carried since birth. Yes, he couldn't help but blame himself.

Slowly, he inched his way back to reality as the rumblings of the teacher came back into focused once more. Then glanced at the clock with a deep daze in his eyes, already wishing this class was over.

"Kazama?"

Yugi blinked, still in his daze.

"Kazama?" Mr. Kido furrowed his brow a bit worriedly as he saw the distant look in his eyes "Kazama?" he spoke a little louder trying to grab the boy's attention.

"Hey stupid! The teacher wants you, dumbass!" One of the students threw something at him.

Yugi snapped out of his daze when he felt something hit him in the side head "Huh?" he looked down a bit viewing a paper ball then backup meekly as he saw everyone staring at him with odds looks. He felt himself blush "I-I'm sorry Mr. Kido," he apologized.

"God! What a freak!"

Yugi shrunk down at the word freak, he hated that word, he's been called a freak his whole life, sometimes he believes it too. Suddenly the feeling being unwanted crept in him when he heard the whole class start to laugh '_Malik, Ryou, I wish you where here with me,'_ he thought unhappily then smiled some as he felt Malik's full spirit, filling him with comfort while he heard his words with deep concern _'I'll be ok...'_

Mr. Kido hardened his face a little angrily when he saw one of his students threw something at the boy "All right that's enough! Quiet!" he silenced the class then crossed his arms with disappointment "Well, Mr. Bitermen Kamo, thanks to your rudeness to Kazama, you will now join me after school in detention, is that clear?" he gave him a serious look.

"But-"

"Is that clear?" Mr. Kido stood his ground firmly.

Bitermen gritted his teeth while he turned his glaring his eyes on Yugi "Yes sir."

Mr. Kido sighed, "Kazama, I apologize for that. Now I wanted to ask you to please read chapter six in your text book for us," he turned back to his book.

Yugi then straightened up with a little smile "Sure Mr. Kido," he cleared his throat and continued to do so.

--------

_'Damn.. he's spacing out again'_ Malik thought worriedly, he could feel his friend's sadness then jaded pieces of his memory flashed in his mind as well, playing like a record. He sighed deeply as he knew instantly on what they were about and where his friend was, Yugi's memories.

They all had lost plenty in their lives… yes plenty. He put his pencil down with his eyes close and went reached his mind out _'Yugi... don't... it's not your fault… let them go.'_ He thought comfortingly, hoping to snap him out of it. He then creased his brow a bit relieved while felt his mind come back.

_'Ryou, Malik... I wish you where here with me.'_

Malik opened his eyes more worried when the feeling his friend's mood changed once more _'Yug...'_

_'I'll be ok.'_

Malik heard him thought, he inhaled a breath not really believing him. He then glanced at the clock, watching time tick by slowly. He tried to relaxed and ease up, but ever since his class started, he couldn't shake the feeling of edginess overwhelming his body. He just sat there almost expecting Grimo to charge into the room with nets, tranquilizer guns, cages and whatever else to take them back with... back to that hell Orichalcos.

Well, not this time! This time, they won't find them, he'll make sure he decided as he hardened his face determinedly. As long as they stay low, they'll be safe, he'll do anything for that, he had to keep them safe, they'll all he has in the world.

Sighing again, he checked on Ryou for moment then double-checked on Yugi before relaxing as he knew they were all right. So he rubbed his forehead somewhat and turned back to his school work again, getting lost in his own thoughts while he did.

--------

Abruptly the school bell rang, singling it was time to go. Yugi gathered his things up with a small sigh as he headed out of the room. He stood therein the hallway nervously while looked from left to right then glanced at his map. He smiled some and headed down the right to his next class _'Ryou.. how're you holding up?'_ he asked curiously, he wanted to make sure he was ok.

'_I'm ok, got PE next though. This is going to suck, I know it.'_

Yugi gave out a quiet laugh, _'Don't worry Ryou, yo-'_ suddenly he gasped as he felt someone grab hold of his shirt and yanked him into the bathroom "Whoa!" he looked up with wide eyes, seeing a group of boys surrounding him while he gulped recognizing one of them instantly, it was that boy in his class.

Bitermen smirked cruelly "Well, well, well, isn't the little freak."

Yugi backed up trying to head for door when suddenly, he was grabbed tightly by the other boys. He struggled hard against them with all his strength "Let me go!" he yelled as he felt his heart beat fast.

Bitermen strolled up to him "I'm afraid not, you see, you cost me detention and that doesn't set right with me," he grabbed hold of his hair tightly "What do you think I should do about that?" he hissed.

Yugi winced "That wasn't my fault!"

Bitermen only laughed "Yeah well, I beg to differ," he then looked up "Well fellas, should we tell him what we do to newbies here at school," he soothed his check some, while his boys laughed.

Yugi shook his head roughly then faced him with narrowed eyes "Don't touch me!" he kicked him in the leg hard.

Bitermen grimaced painfully "Oh! You're going to pay of that one freak!" he punched him in the stomach with brutal force then grabbed hold of him and threw him against a wall.

Yugi cried out at the hurtful pain from his back before he sank to the floor slowly. He inhaled a deep breath as he felt his mind started travel and knew what was coming "You.. you better leave me alone now," he rubbed his forehead feeling... the headache coming on. '_Oh no.'_

Bitermen laughed loudly at that "L-Leave you alone! Did you hear that fellas! He wants us to leave him alone!" he laughed more while his friends followed suite.

"I'm serious... before it too late." Yugi felt it coming, he closed his eyes while beams of sweat began to form on his forehead. "No.. don't lose control.. don't lose control.. don't lose control," he whispered repeatedly as he tried to fight the emerge of his power '_M-Malik..._'

--------

Malik stood up at once while heard his friend's plead "Oh shit! Yug!" he knew what was going to happen, he ran out the room at lighting speed as he hoped and prayed he'll get to him in time.

"Izo, Izo! Get back in here!"

Malik just ignored his teacher's voice but instead he had to make it to Yugi.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	9. Repercussion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 9 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi sat there painfully, his mind throbbing, the urge coming strong, he knew what's was going to happen, it happen so many times before, he going to lose control, everything will break. He breathed shakily as he tried this best to remain calm _'M-Malik, I can't...'_ he stopped on mid thought while the throbbing increase a bit.

"What a wimp!" Bitermen laughed cruelly while he watched the boy whimper somewhat "What's the matter? Did I hurt the baby!" he mocked as he kicked him again, causing the boy cringe. He then smirked "That will teach you, you freak!" he crossed his arms sharply "Stand him up!" he ordered.

Roku sneered as he went over and picked the boy up roughly then held him firmly in place "What are we going to do with him Bit?"

Bitermen sneered back "Oh, I'll think of something," he then viewed one of the toilets for a moment. He grinned more with an evil thought, "I know, we'll give him a swirly," he turned back "Would you like that freak?"

Yugi didn't answer, beams of sweat covered his forehead then cringed more from his soreness of his ribs, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy trying hold himself together. He just closed his eyes with concentration while he focused on his power with unsteadiness. Then inhaled another deep breath as he felt his urge become stronger "I'm t-telling you... leave me... alone."

Bitermen grabbed hold of his chin hard "Why? We're having so much fun. Aren't we fellas?" he laughed more then stop curiously, feeling the room began to shake a little while he heard small cracking noises echoing off the walls "What the?"

Abruptly, Yugi then looked up in a heavy trance.

Roku looked around a bit fearful as he saw the walls breaking apart somewhat "Dude! What's going on?" he release the boy immediately "Is it an earthquake!" he viewed around with wide eyes, the mirror shattered as cracks appeared on the ceiling.

"It's the pipes! I think they're goin' to blow!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Roku yelled when suddenly without warning, water came bursting out of everything, toilets, sinks, pipes in the walls as it spilled onto the floor.

Bitermen backed way a bit, viewing around with shock then looked over to the boy and noticed a dazed look upon his face "Wha?" he got interrupted when his friend grabbed hold his arm and pulled him roughly toward the door.

"Come on Bitermen! Forget him man! Let's go!"

The gang of boys ran out there quick as a flash while Yugi just stood there, his mind growing stronger and stronger. With all his might, he fought his power, trying to control it but he couldn't stop himself as fear gripped him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He just stiffened a mental sobbed as he called out desperately to his friend, _"M-Malik, please hurry."_

--------

Malik looked up sharply while felt the building shake a little bit "Oh crap!" he picked up speed, he knew what was going to happened if he didn't get to him in time '_Yugi! Yugi!'_ he creased his brow alarmed, he couldn't get through to him, his mind was too tangled with emotions. He sucked in a breath as he rounded the corner coming close to the bathroom door when unexpectedly, the shaking stopped.

He halted in his tracks "Huh?" he then charged in, seeing water spurting everywhere and his dear friend standing there in a daze "Yugi!" he ran over and grasped his shoulders "Yugi! Yugi!" he shook him hard "Snap out of it!"

Yugi shook his head somewhat, drifting back to reality with disorientation "Malik?"

Malik embraced him strongly and guided him out into hallway then soothed his wet hair back, worried out of his mind "Yug, you ok?" he creased his brow "Yug?"

Yugi looked around still blinking with confusion. He couldn't remembering anything expect for the pipes bursting with water "Wha… what happened?"

Malik inhaled a breath "You-"

"Yugi! Malik!"

Malik looked up as he saw Ryou running toward them in a panic. Ryou stopped short panting out of breath, he pulled his friend into his arms while he got his clothes wet as well "Yugi, you ok."

Yugi furrowed his brow "I don't know."

Malik could sense all eyes on them so he grabbed their hands, taking them away hurriedly "Come on, we shouldn't stay here, let's go."

Just then, Mr. Jumonji came running to check on what was going on. He stopped out breath as he spotted the new students walking away hurriedly "Kazama! Rika, Izo! Hold it, you boys!"

Malik stopped hastily, hearing the voice of the principal '_Oh shit!_ _It's Mr. Jumonji!'_

Ryou fidgeted nervously, he knew they were in trouble for sure '_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic...'_ he repeated over.

Malik slowly turned around as he viewed the Mr. Jumonji worried face '_Let me handle this,'_ he then gave him nervous smile "Mr. Jumonji… I know-"

"My lord! What happened to the bathroom!" Mr. Jumonji viewed the bathroom scene with wide eyes while water was everywhere. He then looked back over to boys, viewing each of them as he noticed their wet clothes. He inhaled a serious breath "What happened here?" he crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

Malik cleared his throat "Mmmm there's a good explanation for this Mr. Jumonji. You see-"

"I can tell you what happened Mr. Jumonji." Yugi spoke up then sighed tiredly when all eyes fell on him "We're in the bathroom when suddenly everything began to shake you know. Then I guess the water pipes burst, water came out of everywhere and we didn't know what to do," he watered his eyes, hoping and praying he'll fall for it.

Mr. Jumonji rubbed his chin "The pipes burst?"

"Yup, that's exactly what happened Mr. Jumonji."

Yugi, Malik and Ryou turned their heads curiously, as he viewed a boy with blond hair who was leaning against the lockers. Malik furrowed his brow seriously '_Who's he?'_

'_Don't know.'_

"I was entering the bathroom when I saw the whole thing." The blond stepped forward.

Mr. Jumonji finally relaxed as he softened his smile "Thank you Joseph for clarifying that, you better head for you class now."

The blond nodded "Will do, later," he strolled down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

'_Mmm I wonder why he did that for.'_ Malik pondered seriously.

Mr. Jumonji then faced the three boys again "Are you boys all right?" he smiled a bit while they nodded "Well that's a relief."

Ryou just chewed his lip "So, we're not in trouble then?"

Mr. Jumonji shook his head "Of course not. I knew this would happen someday, I mean this building is old with very old pipes. I guess I should call a plumber."

Malik slowly relaxed '_Good.. he bought it.'_

"Why don't you go home and change into some dry clothes then come back here to my office for some hall passes, all right."

Malik nodded "Ok, thanks Mr. Jumonji."

Mr. Jumonji just sighed as he watched them leave then viewed the bathroom again "What a hell of a day.." he mumbled as he returned to his office to do his task.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Now Malik, there's no reason to panic." Ryou said calmly while trying his best to calm his friend down. He leaned against the wall of their home tiredly as he watched him pace, he looked on troubled while he felt his friend's fear and worry.

"No reason to panic! Are you insane!" Malik stopped short with his arms crossed heatedly "I say we should leave! I mean right now! Let's pick up our shit and let's go! Before someone suspect something!"

"Oh Malik, no one is going suspect anything."

"What!"

Ryou shook his head calmly "Everyone thinks the water pipes burst, nothing more. I mean what's to worry."

"What's to worry!" Malik gave him a serious look "Does the words Dratz and Orichalcos ring any bells here!"

Ryou sighed heavily then softened his face "Look I know you're worried Malik, but don't you think you're jumping the gun. Nothing happened, if we pick up and leave, don't you think that would be a little suspicious. I think we should stay put," he reasoned out.

Malik shook his head with disapproval before narrowing his eyes a bit "I can't believe I'm hearing this crap from you!"

Ryou slowly sat down onto the floor "Malik-"

"You know! None of this would've happened, if we shouldn't have gone to school! We should've stay here!" Malik paced again as he felt his anger rise. Why, when he wants something to go well something bad happens instead, he just shook his head, they're curse for sure.

"Yeah and live like prisoners right. Do you know how nuts that sounds?" Ryou played with his shoelace without interest "We need some type of normal living Malik, we can't just hide here in the apartment day after day."

Malik turned to him sharply "Gees you're right Ryou and look what normal living got us! With the crappy incident at school today, everybody will probably shun us for sure! Especially Yugi!" he sucked in a breath "I told you guy's to keep low, didn't I! Yugi should've listened!"

"Now just wait a damn minute here! You can't necessarily say it's Yugi's fault!" Ryou glared at him, he couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"And why not? He's the one who lost control!"

Ryou then suck in a breath, shocked with his words. He knew how hard it was for Yugi dealing with his power "He can't help it Malik! You know that!" he yelled defensively.

"Right, when it comes to his powers! He's always losing control! He's always screwing up! And we always paying for it!"

"Would you keep your voice down! He can hear you!"

"I don't give a crap if he can hear me!" Malik yelled more as he was too upset to think clearly. He sucked another sharp breath "Thanks to him Grimo is probably on his way right now! So let's go!"

Ryou shook his head angrily as he felt Yugi's hurt emotions, knowing he heard every word "You know Malik, you can be such a jerk!"

"Oh, I'm a jerk!"

"That's right!" Ryou crossed his arms roughly "A jerk!"

Malik eyes flashed briefly, almost hitting his boiling point "Well fine Ryou! We'll just wait here for Grimo to find us and take us back! Is that what you want!"

"No! But-"

"Then let's leave! Right now!"

"Well where the hell do you expect us to go Malik!" Ryou raised his voice completely "You tell me huh! Where are we suppose to go!" he stood up sharply as he felt his tears coming fast "We have no friends, no family and no money! We're barely making a living right now and here you just want us to pick up and leave! Where, back onto the streets! Back to eating out of garbage cans and sleeping in alleyways! Is that a life you want cause I don't!" he sucked in a small sob before he covered his eyes for a moment to force his feelings to calm down.

He then viewed his friend "I know it may look bad but it'll blow over, I know it will. Please Malik... please let's stay, I know it can work," he sniffed shakily "Please... I don't go back to that Malik, not ever."

Malik softened his face as tears whelmed in his stale eyes. He watched him weep with despair when suddenly the sadness of his dear friends hit him hard then heavy regret soon followed. He walked over and embraced him strongly as he let him cry onto his shoulder "Oh Ryou, I'm sorry," he soothed his back lovely "Sssh... it's ok. All right, we'll stay, we'll stay."

--------

Yugi stood there for a moment, listening to the whole argument then the pain filled cries of his friend. He shut the bedroom door with softness and walked over the corner, he lay down quietly upon the floor and curled up into a tight ball. His eyes began to water and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was his fault for their trouble at school. It was his fault for their fight. Everything is always his fault. He didn't mean to cause to trouble, he didn't mean to and at the very moment, he felt so alone.

--------

Ryou inhaled a deep breath to calm down before he pulled away while he wiped his tears away. He frowned sadly as he felt Yugi, his dear friend's sadness. He viewed Malik's gazed eyes "I'm not the only one... you own an apology to," he gave him a serious look then hinted his eyes toward the bedroom.

Malik lessened his eyes with sadness and knew what he meant. He could feel Yugi's hurtfulness as well and knew he was the cause for it, his stinging words filled his mind "Shit." He kicked himself repeatedly before swallowing the lump in his throat as he went to the bedroom. He paused at the door with a frown, hearing soft cries of his friend so he wondered in slowly and saw Yugi curled up on the floor, crying a little "Yug."

Yugi looked up then turned around, facing wall instead "Go away," he mumbled depressingly "Just go away."

Malik frowned more then went over and sat down beside him, soothing his shoulder lovely "Yug, I'm so sorry for the words I've said. It's not your fault, I wasn't thinking. I don't blame you," he inhaled a troubled sigh "Yug?"

"You don't." Yugi sighed himself as he closed his eyes, he didn't believe him "Yes you do and you're right, I did screw up, like always. You should leave," his eyes water more "And just leave me here, I'm nothing but trouble anyway."

Malik heart winced at that, he saddened himself even more. So, he began to soothed his hair some "No... don't say that Yugi, don't ever say that. You didn't screw up, it's just was a weird accident like Ryou said, everyone will forget about it and move on, it'll be ok."

He then moved his face gently to viewed his eyes "And if we do have to leave, we're not going anywhere without you, you're part of us always. We're like brothers you know." He pulled him into a strong hug "Yug, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think when I'm angry. I'm such idiot and a jerk."

Yugi sniffed somewhat as he hugged him back "Yeah you are."

Malik chucked a bit, as he held him for a moment longer then laid him back down gently, brushing his tears away with softness. He then looked down ashamed mixed with guilt "Forgive and forget? I know I probably don't deserve it right now and-"

Yugi reached out grasping his hand with a warm smile "Forgive and forget."

Malik smirked a little "You're too forgiving you know that," he squeezed his hand back then creased his brow in wonder "Yugi can I ask you something? Tell me, what happened... in the bathroom? You've scared me you know," he wrinkled his brow when he didn't get an response "Yug."

Yugi sighed heavily and faced the wall again not wanting to get into it, but he knew his friend deserved an explanation, so he breathed heavily "Some boys pulled me into the bathroom, hassling me and-"

Malik hardened his face seriously "What boys?"

Yugi sighed while he felt his exhaustion increase then his friend's deep concern "Just some boys from my class."

"What are their names?" Malik asked eagerly "I think I should have a small 'talk' with them then," in translation, he was going beat the living crap out them for messing with Yugi to begin with.

Yugi frowned a bit, he knew instantly from his thoughts what he was going to do when he finds them "It's ok Malik, we don't need anymore trou-"

"Bitermen? That's the punk's name." Malik read his thought "Well don't worry, he won't bother you anymore." He then leaned into him some "So they were messing with ya and."

Yugi just sighed "And I guess, I.. I.."

"Lost control?" Malik guessed as he soothed his hair softly.

Yugi shrugged some suddenly feeling very sleepy "Yeah, I guess. I don't really remember though, it's all a blur."

"All a blur? You mean, you really don't remember." Malik raised a brow curiously "You don't remember how you stopped?" he asked while Yugi just shook his head as his eyes slowly closed, wanting to fall asleep.

Malik rubbed his forehead with deep thought. Then breathed a heavily while watching him yawn tiredly "Listen. Why don't you just stay here and get some rest. Me and Ryou will go back to school, we'll make up some excuse for you and smooth things over, ok." He grabbed a blanket to keep him warm before he stood up and headed for the door.

Yugi nodded, letting out another heavy yawn "Malik?"

Malik paused briefly "Yeah?"

Yugi faced him a bit "Thanks... jerk," he smiled before he turned back around and fell asleep almost instantly.

Malik shook his head with amusement as he left the room quietly and slowly entered the living where Ryou was waiting patiently. Ryou viewed him with a sigh "So?" he raised his brow.

Malik hugged himself "It's all fine now, he's sleeping."

"Forgive and forget?"

Malik nodded a bit "Forgive and forget."

Ryou smiled some and pushed himself to a stand then creased his brow in wonder as he viewed his friend's look "What's wrong?"

Malik rubbed his chin slowly, he couldn't help but get an odd feeling about the whole accident as if it was something more, but what? He creased his brow concerned "I'm not sure... Yugi's says he doesn't remember the accident and the weird part is when I tried to connect with him. I couldn't, I was block off by something."

"Oh?"

Malik nodded again with deep thought. He didn't like this feeling at all, he can't seem to trust it "It could've been his powers I guess, I'm not sure," he sighed tiredly "Well come on, we're better hurry back to school."

Ryou gave him a worried look "Would Yugi be ok here by himself?"

Malik grasped his hand reassuringly "Yeah, he needs rest. Come on." He pulled him along, heading back to school with a very heavy mind.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	10. The Day's End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 10 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

_"I can't do it!" the smaller boy pouted at his big brother while the stone he was trying to lift with his mind dropped down upon the ground once more. He then looked down defeated and felt ashamed for not being able of doing it first time "It's too hard."_

_The older boy laughed some before he scooted over and place his little brother on his lap "Come now, you just need practice. Remember what father said practice makes prefect." He gave him a gentle smile before viewing the rock again, "Try again but this time really concentrate ok."_

_"Oh... ok." The smaller boy bit his lip then closed his eyes focusing his mind on the stone that rested before him. He envisioned it concentrating on it very hard and before he knew it, the stone began to lift slightly off the ground._

_The older widened his eyes some as he watched him lift the stone little by little. He so impressed and so proud of him "Open eyes slowly and look." He whispered into his ear._

_The smaller boy opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the object that now was floating in front of him. He couldn't believe it, he exactly did it "I did it! I did it!" He squealed with joy but then lost his contraction and drop the stone down again "Oops," he blushed a little of his outburst "I'm sorry."_

_"See I've told you, you can do it. " The older laughed while he picked him up and twirled him around causing his brother to laugh a well "And it's ok. I'm very proud of you Yugi..."_

----

Yugi eyes shot open with a rapid breath as sweat cover his brow and leisurely sat up while he rubbed his head a bit feeling it throb "It was just a dream."

Suddenly he felt his eyes water while remembering what that dream was, only bits and pieces of it lingered but he still remembered and even though he was so young at the time, it was so clear. It felt so real as if it just happened a few moments ago, eventually the dream disappeared quick as it came.

"What time is it?" He viewed out the window noticing that the sun was starting to set slowly meaning the others will be home soon and felt grateful of that, he just hates being alone.

So, still feeling tired mixed with sadness he went into his trance and began to heal his small headache when he abruptly his stomach grumbled with hunger. "Mmmm, I should start fixing supper." So, with that he got up slowly then left the room for the kitchen to so do.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mahad walked along glancing over his shoulder every few minutes as he made sure he wasn't being followed. When he felt like he wasn't he let out relieve sigh. He completely exhausted cause he just finished a five-hour shift, so now all he wanted to do was go lie down and wait for sleep to come, which he knew, would come fast.

He spotted the apartment ahead and rounded a corner with deep thoughts when he suddenly bumped into someone causing him to fall down to the ground "Owf!"

"Oh pardon me!" The young boy replied apologetically "Here, let me help ya up."

Mahad glanced up, seeing a warm smile before he grasped hold of his offered hand then pushed himself up "Thank you."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's ok."

"Excuse me for asking his but umm... do you happen to live in apartment 5C?"

Mahad began to get nervous; he didn't know why he would ask that and wondered if this was a set up or something "Why do you ask?"

The boy just smiled more "I'm sorry, my name's Joey Wheeler. I live in apartment 2B. I'm your neighbor," he offered his hand out again but this it was for a greeting.

Mahad rutted his brow carefully not sure if he could trust him. However, when he viewed his face again, it only looked sincere enough. So, he returned the shake with a smile "Nice to meet you."

Joey just nodded in return "Likewise."

"Hey Joey!"

Joey viewed over his shoulder spotting his sister coming toward them, smiling more he released the shake and instead tucked his hand lazily into his pocket "Oh, yeah... that's my sister Serenity."

"Oh?" Mahad viewed ahead spotting the girl "Oh."

Serenity came up to them then paused out of breath before viewing her brother with a somewhat angry look "Joey, why didn't wait for me? You know I can't walk that fast." She grumbled at him before she turned and noticed the other gentlemen standing there. Blushing sheepishly, she bowed his her head a little in respect "Umm... excuse me."

"Oh, Serenity this is our new neighbor err..." Joey then viewed the guy again "I didn't caught ya name."

"Oh sorry," Mahad cleared his throat a bit roughly, "My name is Hiro Taka."

"Well, Mr. Taka, welcome!" Serenity reached her hand out for a polite shake and smiled more "I was so happy when I saw your family move in and I just know you guys will enjoy it here. I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Mahad nodded kindly as he thought for a moment, considering what they've all been through this would be a welcoming change, especially for his three young friends "I'm sure we will be. Well, I got to get going here so I'll see you around." He gave them a friendly nod "It was nice meeting you both."

"Yeah, same here."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile school was over and the day was finally coming to an end, Malik stood quietly as he scanned the grounds carefully for the boy come out "Where are you, you little prick?"

"Malik... come on, let's go home." Ryou sighed tiredly "Malik?"

Malik sighed himself "Not yet," he then perked up with a smirk, spotting the boy called Bitermen joking with his friend "Ah, there you are?"

Ryou rutted his brow worriedly as he read his thoughts, he didn't want him to get hurt or anything. But he knew there was nothing he could to do to stop him "Malik just don't hurt him ok, we can't cause anymore problems here," he reasoned his case "Promise."

Malik just leaned against the wall as he thought for a moment, he knew he was right in some way, they didn't need any more problems and to him, Bitermen was a problem that needed to be fixed. However he didn't want to worry Ryou "I won't hurt him, promise," he then rubbed his chin "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Ryou just nodded "Ok..." he said as Malik then glared more while he threw his power out toward the boy, taking over his mind.

-----

"Hey Bit, that was weird huh. I mean what happened in the bathroom and all," Roku ran his hand through his hair slowly as he remembered the event.

Bitermen nodded seriously as he thought about the incident and the strange look on that boy's face which made him think more "Yeah... weird."

"Well I gotta go man, see ya around." Roku patted him on the back before retreating away to go home.

"Yeah, see ya, " Bitermen called after him when suddenly he felt a small headache seized his mind "Ouch."

-----

Malik furrowed his brow a bit seriously _'Head for the girls bathroom...'_ he ordered then grin with delight as he watched the bully do so in a daze. Slowly he followed, keeping a fair distant then halted briefly while the boy entered the room.

He looked around making sure no one was around then followed in, locking the door behind him. He waited for a few before crossing his arms and released his hold on the bully with a smirk while he watched him viewed around in confusion.

"What? How the hell did I get in here?" Bitermen wondered.

"Well hello, Bitermen right?"

Bitermen faced ahead of him "Who the fuck are you?" he narrowed his eyes a bit dangerously, "I asked you a question."

Malik laughed a bit "It doesn't matter who I am."

"Oh it doesn't huh," Bitermen crossed his own arms "I haven't seen you before, you're new here aren't you?"

"Well, give the guy a prize for figuring that one out."

Bitermen glared more "Screw you!" he was about to leave but Malik blocked his path, he rutted his brow as he felt his temper rising a bit "Get out of my way!"

Malik just simply shook his head "No."

Bitermen sucked in a sharp breath "What the hell do you want?"

Malik narrowed his eyes then "I heard you were messing around with a boy in the bathroom earlier, goes by the name of Kazama. I believe he occupies one of your class." He inched forward a bit "You know whom I'm speaking of?"

Bitermen then smirked tauntingly "Oh that little freak!" he started to laugh cruelly "So what if I was, what is it to you?"

"You shouldn't have done that."

Bitermen gave out another cruel laugh "And why not! I was just giving the little freak a warm welcome!"

Malik moved even closer to him as he got into his face, never taking his eyes off him all the while "Like I said... you shouldn't have done that."

Bitermen back up a bit as he came close to the wall, he didn't like the look in his eyes, it was freaking him out. So, he creased his brow angrily "Hey man! You better get out of my face!" he reached out to shove him but Malik used this opportunity. He grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it around the boy's back, pinning him against the wall roughly. "Hey, get off of me!" Bitermen cringed painfully as he struggled a bit trying to get away "I said get off!"

However, Malik just tightened his firm grip more as he caused the boy to cried out hurtfully "All right, pick up your ears cause I'm only going to say this once. Leave Kazama alone! You don't speak to him! You don't look at him! You don't so much as touch him or you're going to have to answer to me and believe me, you don't want that, is that clear." He hissed into his ear with viciousness then punched him in the ribs brutally when he didn't get a response "I said is that clear you little piece of crap!"

Bitermen gasped painfully "Yes, yes! I get it man!"

Malik only smirked "Good! That makes me happy," he slammed him down upon the floor hard and laughed humorously as he watched the boy groan a bit hurtfully there "You're not so tough." He then strolled over to the door and opened it but stopped briefly as he looked over to him again flashing his eyes seriously "Remember what I've said here." He stepped out and headed back over to Ryou glad that this problem was now taking care of, Yugi will now be safe here "Ready to go?"

Ryou was shaken out of his thoughts then looked up worriedly while Malik strolled up with a happy smile. He raised a brow "Did everything go ok?"

Malik nodded a bit "Yeah... just fine," he pulled him along tiredly toward home it's been a long and crazy day for them all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Good lord that really happened Yug." Mahad gave him a troubled look while he listened to his friend's experience at the first day of school involving of bullies and more so on the indent that took place. He then creased his brow serious "Do you think they've noticed anything?" he asked eagerly and prayed that they didn't, he didn't know what to do if they're found.

Yugi only frowned while he looked away "I don't know... I don't think so." He then bowed his head feeling embarrassed and bit guilty "I'm sorry Mahad... I didn't mean for it happ-"

"Oh Yug, it's ok." Mahad softened his expression and walked over place a comforting hand on his shoulder hoping he didn't upset him "It couldn't be helped."

"A-Are you mad?"

Mahad just gave him a warm smile when saw him gulped a bit hard. He knew it was an accident, how hard it was for him to control his power "No." He sighed a little "I just hope that kid will leave you alone. We surely don't need anymore trouble from him."

"Well, don't you worry about that. He's been taken care of."

They both looked up a bit startled as Malik and Ryou strolled in. Malik tossed his bag down with smirk but then looked concerned still feeling his friend's tiredness and something thing more then a piece of a image flashed through his mind, Yugi's dream. He saddened his eyes a little "How're you feeling Yug?"

Yugi shrugged somewhat "Ok..."

Mahad smiled nervously as he viewed them but glad Malik had taken care of the problem already. "So, how was school for, everything go ok besides... you know what?" he raised his brow curiously, after hearing Yugi's day at school, the incident in the bathroom, he couldn't help for getting more worried.

Malik breathed deeply before he rested down upon the floor with weariness "It went well for." he mumbled as he stared toward the ceiling "What about you Ryou?"

"Well, it went ok. I liked my classes except for P.E. I'm just no good at that stuff." Ryou wrinkled his brow somewhat as he sat down to rest as well "But I guess I'll get use to it."

"I'm sure you will Ryou," Yugi just smiled warmly, he was happy that their day went all right and he was more happy that Malik took care of Bitermen for him like he promised "Well, I should finished with supper."

Malik looked over to him "What are you making?" he felt his stomach rumbled.

"Spaghetti."

"Mmm sounds good. I'll go help you then." Ryou then stood off the floor and followed him into the kitchen to do so "Malik, why don't you set the table."

Malik groaned a little with laziness "Give me a minute," he let out a yawn feeling some of his energy draining away when suddenly he read the Mahad's thought. "Don't worry doc, Yugi will be ok," he give him a resurging smile.

"Hmm, oh." Mahad rubbed his forehead softly forgetting that he could read his thoughts "I hope sure. It's just... it's so important for him to still in control of himself Malik." He lined his eyes concern "What happened today well... could easily happen tomorrow and-"

"Don't worry, it won't." Malik gave him a serious look but only for a brief moment. He knew his concern was for Yugi well being "I'll look after him... he'll be fine."

Mahad viewed Malik's eyes and knew he was serious. So, he nodded feeling fully confident in his words, Malik always looking after them "Right. Well then, I'm going to go change. I'll be back ok." He gave him a smile before retreating to the bedroom.

Malik smiled himself then rested back down upon the floor completing on the day events. It was a rough and very stressful day for them all and hoped that tomorrow will be better for them. Sighing, he pushed himself off the floor and proceeded to set the table for supper.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	11. Brand New Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 11 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Malik slowly awoke as he sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes before viewing around the room. A bit light was beginning to shine through the window although it still seemed dark. He let out yawn before he glanced down seeing his friends still asleep then chucked a little while viewing Yugi curled up against Ryou.

He smiled when suddenly he looked up with a bit of alarm, hearing movement coming from the kitchen. Maybe it was Grimo he thought but no, he would've sensed him if it was, still he had to make sure.

So, with cautious, he got up very slowly and made his way toward the kitchen, when he reached the door he peaked inside and became relived, it was Mahad standing over the stove "Mahad, why are you up so early?" he stepped inside fully and went over to him.

Mahad looked over his shoulder with a smile "Fixing breakfast."

Malik furrowed his brow "This early, it's only five thirty."

"Well," Mahad sighed somewhat as he turned back to what he was cooking "I have to leave for work soon and wanted to make sure you boys have something to eat when you woke up." He then softened his eyes a bit troubled "Besides… I couldn't really sleep anyways."

"Oh." Malik then read his thought and knew what he meant. He leaned against the counter while softening his own eyes "Still worried about Yug huh."

Mahad paused with a light laugh "It's that obvious," he joked. He knew Malik probably sensed his thought "Yeah… I suppose. I mean… what happened yester-"

"I've told Mahad, don't worry." Malik crossed his arms with smirk, wanting to ease his friend's mind "That's been taken care of, Yugi will be fine now."

"I know." Mahad nodded at the boy's reassurance before putting the eggs his was cooking into a big bowl and covering it up to keep it warm.

"And besides." Malik still sensed his uneasiness in him, so he patted his shoulder with encouragement "Today is a brand new day. It'll be better you see."

"I just hope so."

"Trust me Mahad." Malik just patted his shoulder once more hoping it'll take this time, he then smiled when he felt Mahad's uneasiness slowly disappear.

"Well…" Mahad inhaled a relived sigh, he smiled back trusting his words and knew everything will be fine like he said "I should get ready for work then and you should head back to bed. It's still to early to be up."

"Yeah." Malik nodded while he watched him leave before he yawned tiredly "Good idea," he then went back to the bedroom to do so.

It was until a while later when Yugi finally awoke. He sat up slowly with a small groan then viewed around spotting Ryou and Malik was still sleeping. Still feeling sleepy too, he rubbed his eyes feverishly trying to will it away before viewing their small clock on the floor, six twenty-four. It was almost time for it to go off signaling for school.

School, he dreaded that word now, he didn't want to go. After all, the trouble that happened yesterday, he knew that he might be treated differently, an outcast even. He just didn't want to face them, especially Bitermen. He bowed his head miserably dwelling at that more, Malik was right; he sure screwed up good this time.

Malik awoke suddenly at he sensed Yugi's sad thoughts, he knew instantly what they were about "Yug…" he sat up and embraced him comfortingly wanting to chase his sadness away "Don't think that, it's going to be ok."

Yugi inhaled in a huge breath, wishing he could believe him "I hope so."

Malik lessened his eyes sensibly and was about to say something when he got briefly distracted by the alarm of the clock going off, it was time to get up. He creased his brow then turned back to Yugi with some seriousness "Listen Yug-"

However, Yugi pulled away from him and instead stood up "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled quickly before darting out of the room in a hurry.

Ryou groaned awake and turned over slamming his hand over the clock then slowly opened his eyes while he stared at the time "Oh gosh, it's time to get up already." He stretched with a yawn before curling back under his covers. He then looked up, viewing Malik who'd had this somewhat of a serous but worrisome look on his face "Hey Malik, something wrong?"

Malik still viewed the door and just couldn't help feeling concerned. He knew Yugi was going to have a tough day ahead of him. Nevertheless, as soon as they face the day, the sooner it'll be over with and they can leave the past behind them. Satisfied he stood up with a tireless sigh and grabbed for his uniform "Come on, let's get ready for school."

Ryou raised his brow as he watched him then moved his eyes to door and knew instantly what was on his bothered mind… Yugi, he saddened his eyes a little before standing up to changed also "Malik."

"Yeah."

"Mmm." Ryou tried to think of something to ease the tension but he just couldn't.

"It's ok Ryou. I know." Malik smirked some before leaving the room for the kitchen "Mahad cooked up some eggs for breakfast but it's probably cold by now." He ran his hand through his hair "I guess I should go warm it then,"

"Ok," Ryou say as Malik left the room, he sighed a little hoping for their sake that the second day of school will go smoother than the first. Shaking his head, he finished dressing and left the room to join Malik for breakfast.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile...

In the depths of Kaiba Corp, a young man sat at his work desk trying to concentrate on the work in front of him, but he couldn't. Something deep down in his gut kept gnawing at him... but what? It was this feeling, the same feeling he had that night many years ago. Suddenly he stood up and walked over the window to view out, he slowly felt himself getting lost in his serious thoughts "Mmm…"

"Moto, if you want to get paid today, I suggested you get back to your work."

The young man sighed a little while going over his thoughts one last time. He then turned around viewing his boss motionless looks. He sighed again as he sat back down "Yes, sir… Mr. Kaiba."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

At that very moment, the trio entered their school unnervingly. Slowly they've strolled down the hall, hearing the whispers and feeling the stares as they've walked by. Malik of course just glared back at them while Ryou only worn a smile. As for Yugi, he kept his eyes to the ground wanting to avoid everyone else's looks, he just hated being to center of attention. Instead, he sighed wishing the day were already over with, suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder as they stopped.

"Well, here's your class Yug."

Yugi looked up at his friends with a smile "Thanks for walking with me guys."

"Hey, no problem." Ryou patted his back before viewed up a bit worried and spotted Bitermen walked up, glared some then enter the classroom.

However, Malik only glared back at him more than he did, he cleared his throat roughly '_Listen Yug, if he starts anything just let me know. Ok,'_ he thought.

'_Don't worry, I will Malik._' Yugi then walked up the door but turned around and waved goodbye before going in '_See, you guys later.'_

"Yeah, see ya." Ryou inhaled a calm breath "He'll be fine, let's go to class." He grabbed Malik's arm and pulled his reluctant friend along with some force to get him going "Come on."

"All right, all right." Malik gave Yugi's classroom one last look before following Ryou down the hallway heading for their classes "This is going to be a long day."

---

Yugi sat down at his desk quietly with his nerves jumping when suddenly he could sense heated eyes staring at him. He turned a bit and sure enough, the eyes belonged to Bitermen. Swallowing somewhat he moved his head back and instead concentrated on the blackboard in front of him.

"Ok class, settle down. Let's begin."

He heard his teacher say, he let out a short breath, his feeling of uneasy slowly melted away. So, he sat back as he listened to today's lessons with a newly formed confidence.

It wasn't until lunch when he started feel tired again, it's been a long morning for him but with Malik constant check ins and reassurances, it kept him going. So, with his stomach growling he picked up his fork and begin to stir his food around, he wriggled his nose with dislike though, it didn't look very appetizing but still, he was hungry and was about eat when...

"Hey there. Is it all right if I join ya?"

Came a warm voice, Yugi looked up a little startled to the same blond boy from yesterday. He creased his brow a little unsure, however when he viewed his eyes again he only saw good intentions "Umm... sure." He then cleared his throat nervously as he watched him sit down with the same distasteful look he had just moments before.

"Man, I hate Wednesdays. They always serve ya this tuna crap on Wednesdays. I mean they could at least present it better, you know." The older boy shook his head some as stared at his plate with unpleasantness. Still, he picked up his fork with a with smirk "But I guess it's food right, I shouldn't complain."

Yugi just bit his lip while he looked shyly at him still feeling a little uneasy. He didn't know this boy and he didn't know what he wanted, he had to be careful.

"By the way." The older reached his hand out for a shake "My name's Joey."

Yugi viewed his hand for a minute, then the boy's warm smile with some hesitation before smiling back. He shook it slowly as some of his uneasiness disappear "N-Nice to meet you," he greeted then redrew his hand back.

"Same here." Joey redrew his own hand and instead leaned forward against the table getting a little curious "So, how you like our school being new here and all."

Yugi creased his brow as he sat there brewing over his thoughts. He went over yesterday and what happened with Bitermen in the bathroom. Besides all that though, he had to admit he did like it here, so he perked up straight while only smiling "Well, I like it here, it's a real nice place."

"Really?" Joey raised a brow with surprise never expecting him to say that, after what happened yesterday and all, but if it wasn't bothering the kid then he's glad of that. "Well… I glad to hear that," he gave him a smile before continuing with his lunch.

Yugi sighed a bit sadly while reading his thoughts, Joey was wrong to some extent, it did brother him a little on what happened and couldn't help his guilty feeling, but Malik kept reassuring him that things are going to be fine and he shouldn't feel that way anymore.

Sighing again, he looked down while taking a sip of his milk when he thought of something "Oh yes, I want to thank you for yesterday, in the hall. But I still don't understand…" He looked back up at him seriously "Why did you do it? I mean why did you cover for us like that."

"Well… it looked like you guys was in some kind of a jam so…" Joey put another forkful of food in his mouth "I just figured I'd help out." He swallowed down then smirked at him "After all, what are neighbors for right," he gave him a wink.

Yugi blinked only for a moment "We're neighbors?"

Joey just nodded "Yup. We live at the same complex. I saw you guys move in."

"Oh," Yugi then smiled happier at that thought "Why that's great to know."

"Yeah ain't it." Joey slurped down his carton of milk in two gulps then toss it in a nearby trashcan "Bull's eye!" he let out a belch before turning back to him "Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't my sister and me go over to your place after school. You know, we could hang out and get know each other better, maybe have dinner. What do you say?" he raised his brow, hoping he'll say yes.

Yugi breathed hugely, not knowing what to say. He didn't know if it were a good idea. What would Malik think? Silly question, he probably knew the answer already "Umm... I don't know."

Joey then frowned a little disappointed "You guys busy then?"

"No. We're not busy... it's just." Yugi still hesitated while sensing his disappointment. However, he didn't feel right making this decision without discussing it over with the others first "Mmm."

"Please... it would give us a chance to maybe become better friends." Joey insisted but hoped he wasn't pushing him. He didn't want to scare him off that's for sure "And of course, my sister would love meet you, please say yes."

Yugi thought for a moment, almost liking the idea, a friend would be nice to have here, considering what they've been through, still he felt a little unsure but then he pushed the feeling away "Tell you what, I'll let you the answer after school. We could all walk home together." He gave him smile liking that "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Joey face beamed "Great, looking forward to it," he inhaled deeply when he heard the lunch bell ring, singling that it was time for class, so he stood up with his tray "Well, I gotta go, see ya later." He turned around about to leave when he remembered something "Oh yeah, before I forget. What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh." Yugi began to panic somewhat as he mind went totally blank, he couldn't remember his fake name "U-Umm..."

"Yes?"

"It's… it's..." Yugi scanned his mind hurriedly "Kazama!" he then breathed calmly "It's Kazama."

Joey gave him a mixed look wondering why he seemed to panic but then shrugged it off as he smiled "Well it was nice meeting you Kazama. See ya around." He then turned around again leaving for class.

Yugi sighed "Yeah… bye," he smiled more while he stood up as well and he could help but think Malik was right after all, things did turn out fine, that is utile he talks to him about their after school plan. Shaking his head, he walked away in the opposite direction.

-----

"You what?"

It was after school and Yugi just got telling his plans to Malik, he toed the ground getting a bit nervous, from the look on his face, Malik didn't seemed to like the idea one bit. Still he was determined "He just wants to come over and hangout with us Malik that's all." He then smiled warmly "Please say it's ok."

However, Malik crossed his arms with seriousness "No."

"But why?" Yugi protested at little angrily "You're not being fair."

"Yugi." Malik then closed his eyes tiredly "I don't think its wise having strangers coming over and snooping around. I mean we don't even know this guy. How do we know it's safe and we can trust him?"

"Cause I do!" Yugi became more upset "He's nice Malik, I can tell that he is."

"Just because he looks nice Yug, doesn't mean that he is." Malik hissed back at him. "Besides, what happened on keeping low here."

"Well," Yugi looked back down the ground "I think I blown that boat out of the water already. Remember yesterday?" he whispered under his breath.

"Yug-"

"Malik, I know you're just being protective of us and all. But gees stop being such a tightwad here." Ryou rolled his eyes at him "He just wants to get to know us and be our friend," he stated his cased "Come on, it'll be fine."

Malik just sighed worriedly at their disappointed frowns, he didn't mean to be tough but he didn't trust this guy and he didn't want any more problems. Besides, he was too tired to have company. All he wanted to do was rest instead "I don't know."

"Oh please Malik," Yugi pleaded eagerly and rested his head upon his chest "Please..." he mumbled into his shirt, hoping he would say yes.

Malik wrapped him into a small hug while he thought it over. He could feel his friend's loneliness and knew he just wanted to have a friend here. Still he wasn't sure. However, he hasn't met the guy yet, so maybe when scans him over it'll ease his mind somewhat "Oh, I suppose then..." he patted his back calmly.

"Yay!" Yugi head shot up happily, thrilled with his answer "Thanks Malik! It'll be great! You'll see!" he beamed more.

"Kazama, Kazama! Hey Kazama!"

"Yugi, that's you."

"Oh, right!" Yugi then looked to the right spotting Joey waving at them. He smile while he waved back "Oh by the way, we're walking home together, isn't that great!" he rushed off to tell his new friend the news.

'_What, Yugi!' _Malik then growled his thought_ 'It's bad enough we have to 'hang out' with him, we have to walk home with him too!'_

'_Oh Malik, you worry too much. Come on, let's introduce ourselves.'_

'_But Ryou...'_ Malik sighed heavily while he watched him go after Yugi. He crossed his arms again, '_I'll still say this is a bad idea.'_

'_Well, that's your opinion_.' Ryou then paused as he looked over his shoulder with a smile but narrowed his eyes a little when Malik didn't budge from his spot '_Come on Malik. We shouldn't be rude now.'_

Malik just groaned unhappily still not liking the whole idea, but he couldn't back out now, it'll make Yugi sad and he sure didn't want that. So, with another unhappy groan he walked ahead as he followed them, still filled with concern "Great."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	12. Trust In Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 12 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

_The older boy smiled warmly to himself as he walked along the pond. He viewed around the surrounding with ease, feeling the cool breeze, admiring the rainbow of flowers and breathing in the clean crisp air, it was a just beautiful day and he loved it all. Before long, he looked down to his little brother watching him do the same, basking in his surroundings with innocence eyes and being for the first time so happy and so unafraid, these are the moments he cherished and hope it'll never end for them. _

_They walked along a little longer before stopping at small patch of taller grass next to an oak tree. The older boy sat down lazily while pulling the younger boy into his lap "Having a fun?" he smiled hugging him close in his arms. _

_"Oh yes, this was a great idea!" The smaller boy giggled as he rested back more into his big brother's arms, he felt so safe… with him there. _

_The older boy just laughed wholeheartedly "I'm glad." _

_The two boys then sat there in silence, enjoying the peace that seemed to surround them both, it was so good to have that for time being. _

_The older boy leaned back drifting away deep into his thoughts while slowly, worry and fear started to fill him again. Deep down in his gut, he didn't why but he could somehow sense that something terrible was about happen, something he couldn't stop. He hugged his brother tightly wanting to protect him for the dangers that he knew was coming, he just wished his knew how "You know... I have something for you little brother." _

_"Really?" The younger boy perked up as looked at him with excitement "What?" _

_The older only smiled a soft smile "Open your hand and closed your eyes." He then waited for him to do so before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the treasured gift hidden there and placed it into his little brother's awaiting hand "Ok, open your eyes." _

_The smaller boy slowly inched his eyes opened and gazed down to the sparkling object that rested in his small hand, he eyes then lit up as he grinned from ear-to-ear "Wow, how pretty." He looked at the gift closer, taking in the details. It was a necklace, a golden chain to be exact but that wasn't what caught his eye the most, no, it was gem that was lace with it, a small gold pendant in a triangle shape "Thank you." He threw his arms around his brother's neck, hugging him tightly. _

_The older returned the embrace more strongly as he stroked his back "I'm glad you like it. And you know…" He let go of him and took the chain from brother's hand. He rubbed the pendant for moment before unclasping it "This is very special." _

_"It is. How come?" The younger boy looked at him with interest. _

_"Well… because it's from me and whenever you feel lonely or sad and whatever. Just hold this pedant in your hand and think real hard." The older boy viewed his eyes warmly "And I'll be with you whenever you are." _

_"Really, you mean like magic." The younger boy viewed pendant intriguingly "Wow." _

_The older just boy chuckled softly "Something like that." He then took it out of his brother's hand and clasped it around his neck "There ya go. Don't lose it now." _

_The younger boy smiled a big goofy grin and embraced him strongly, feeling so safe "I won't." He kissed him quick on the cheek "I promise… Yami." _

----

"Moto? … Moto?"

However Yami didn't answer, he just sat there spaced, reliving that memory repeatedly. He remembered when that day when he gave that pendant to him. He rutted his brow a little sadly as he thought deep down... he really wished it was magic.

Seto then stormed into the room, annoyance clearly shown on his face. He paused quietly when spotted his employee with a spaced out look again, he'd seen this look many times before and finally he began to wonder why. He creased his brow seriously "Moto?" He crossed his arms "Moto!" he said a little bit louder.

Yami snapped back into place then looked up spotting his boss looking at him with a very serious face. He swallowed a bit hard while putting the memory away and begun to rub the back of his neck a bit apologetically, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba."

"Well, you should be." Seto huffed with irritation as he walked up to his desk "I've been calling you and calling you to the point where I had to stop on what I was doing just to come in here." He narrowed his a little at him "And what do I find? You, off spacing again and not doing your work."

Yami breathed somewhat shakily "I am sorry Mr. Kaiba, really."

Seto just shook his head and walked up the window then stood there viewing out instead. He thought for moment, more on his friend's behavior when slowly some concern start to develop and felt the need to ask "Yami, the truth… what's troubling your mind?" He breathed in a breath "I've noticed your performance for a while now, hasn't been up to par and frankly…" He lessened his eyes with some worry but only for a moment, "It's starting to bother me."

Yami turned to him a bit surprise that he actually said his name here. Seto always made it very clear that they always put their friendship aside and keep it professional in the workplace. It was one of his main rules. His friend must have been serious if he broke this rule the way he did. "I'm know Seto, I know and I am sorry." He leaned forward against his desk while ever so softly began to rub his forehead "It's just that, well. I'm just stressed that's all. I have a lot of things going on and everything else. I-"

"I do believe I've said the truth Yami not babbling bullshit." Seto then became serious for a second time, catching his fibs right away. He knew it was something much deeper than that, more than what he was leading on. He rubbed his chin roughly, "I suggest you start again and this time, give me the truth."

Yami frowned more while his tiredness increased as he cursed himself. He couldn't fool him. Seto was much too smart. He wanted to tell him though, about his brother, about the men that took him, about everything that they've went through but would his friend believe him, he just wasn't sure.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Yami thought about for a minute more before he surrendered. He so weary of this and couldn't carry it anymore "All right, if you really want to know." He sighed hugely "It's about my... brother."

"Brother?" Seto slowly turned his head to him a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that "I didn't know you had a brother."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle halfheartedly at that before looking back up at him with a stone face "There's a lot you don't know Seto. A whole lot."

"Well then." Seto just rose a brow "Do tell."

Yami bit his lip hesitantly, still wondering if he should. He learned very early on that he shouldn't trust anyone not even his closest friends. "I don't know if I can Seto. I don't know if I can trust you with it. Can I trust you with it?"

"On how many years we've known each other, you have to ask." Seto gave him a smirk, wondering if he was kidding. However, when saw the concern in his eyes, he knew he wasn't "Its really that important."

"Yes, my friend." Yami nodded with a serious look "It's that important."

Seto faced him fully hearing a bit of fear lace within his voice, curious was now getting the best of him. Yami had never questioned his trust before, but when he viewed his eyes again told him that he was, he wanted his word on it "Of course... you have my trust."

Yami inhaled a breath letting that register in his mind when finally, he believe him, that he could indeed trust him "Good." He then stood up and walked around his desk "Come, let's go into your office so we could talk in private." He went to the main door and locked it then faced him worriedly "Don't want any unwanted ears listening in," feeling that the place was secured he walked into Seto's office.

Seto just blinked blankly to himself and wondered why his friend was all of sudden acting so cautious "Mmm." He walked after him back into his office, closing the doors behind them. He walked over to his desk to sit down, motioning Yami to do the same. He then leaned forward to his desk lacing his hands on top while pointing all his attention toward him "I'm listening."

Yami inhaled a shaky breath while feeling his nerves jump more rapidly. He didn't really how to begin. This would be the first time his ever talk about his past to someone else. He cleared his throat "Well, it all began..."

Seto sat there very still becoming intrigued by the whole story Yami was revealing to him about his brother. He couldn't believe it and quite honestly, he had a hard time believing at all. It was thirty minutes into the story when he finally had to stop him "Yami..." he gave him a grave look wondering if was just playing him for fool "Are you shitting me here? I mean really. You can't expect me to believe that."

Yami paused in mid thought giving him an honest look, he knew by look on his friend's face that he doubting him, maybe this was a bad idea. He swallowed hard "You said you wanted the truth and that's what I've given you. I swear." He saddened his eyes "Please believe me Seto."

Seto then leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He didn't say anything for a good long moment. He needed to think this through very carefully. He was about say something when he paused and instead watched Yami reach into his pocket and pull out a small picture, he then saw his friend give it a longing gaze before holding it out for him to take. He reached over and took hold of it, there he viewed a small boy in the portrait, a soft smile gracinghis face "Is this him?"

Yami nodded slowly "Yes," he whispered mostly to himself "I've been searching for him for very long time Set. Since the night he was taken." He spaced out somewhat "I did come close to their trail once but I guess I was one step behind them cause I lost it. I don't where he is now." He bowed his head then feeling sadness fill his already heavy heart, "He doesn't know I'm looking for him either. He's thinks I'm dead." He sighed deeply "I just don't what to do anymore Seto. I just don't know what to do."

Seto could hear the desperation his friend's voice and knew he was telling him the truth. He rutted his brow a bit hard while lingering his eyes on the picture for as second more. Then slowly, he moved them to a small frame resting on top of his desk. Mokuba and Noa, the two most important people in his life.

What would he do if they were stolen from him the way Yami's was? What he would do in his place? He narrowed his eyes sharply for he knew exactly what he'd do. So, without thinking about it, he handed him back the photographic "What can I do to help?"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	13. One Month Later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 13 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Grimo walked along the dark corridors of their secret base while brewing over his deep thoughts. He just got word that his boss wanted him to come down and he knew exactly why, the boys. He shook his head with some disappointment as he felt the muscles in his neck tighten. He still hadn't found them yet. He couldn't believe it was taking him this long, the last time he found them, it was within a few days but only because they've screwed up. He just couldn't figure on how they could slip away this time, he then huffed to himself, of course of he could, they haven't _made_ a mistake yet that's why.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought more "They better make one soon!" He rounded to the corner with a sigh when he cringed as he heard loud yelling echoing off the surrounding walls. It was Master Dartz and by the sound of his voice, he didn't sound one bit happy. He just knew he was going to be blamed for this that's for sure. Coming up the door, he paused for moment to gather up his nerve and sucked in a breath before going on.

Just when did he was taken by surprise from the sound of a glass hitting the wall beside him at rapid speed, he watched it break into million of pieces causing him to cover his face somewhat "Whoa!" he looked a little shocked, he then viewed up spotting Ahmet already there and looking just as stunned as he was.

"It's been a month!" Dartz screamed heatedly "And not a trace of them! They couldn't have vanished into thin air!" he viewed up harshly seeing Grimo standing in the doorway, he crossed arms tightly with his eyes shooting daggers "Well, what do you want! I hope you bring me some good news!"

Ahmet faced the doorway a bit, hoping that he did but the look on Grimo's face meant that he didn't, they were both screwed. '_Damn.'_

Grimo could slowly feel his throat go dry. He swallowed hard before wondering fully into the room, "W-Well Master Dartz. There's no word ye-."

"Now why doesn't that shock me?" Dartz hardened his face even more "You know, in this last month I've come to realize that you two are completely useless. Well, I had enough of this!" He sucked in a sharp breath "If I want something done right around here, I have to do it my self!"

"Please, Master Dartz. We'll find them. I know I we will." Grimo pleaded with him.

"We just need more time." Ahmet interjected in.

"Please! Save you're pathetic excuses for someone else!" Dartz turned around sharply while ignoring each of their pleas. He won't tolerate failures "It's become so clear to me now, that I need someone more intelligent to handle this job." He walked up to his control panel and pushed a bottom for his security room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Send in." Dartz sneered to himself "The hunters."

"Right away sir."

Grimo and Ahmet looked at each other, sweat began to build on each of their foreheads. Grimo then rutted his brow seriously, he didn't want any help for the outside, he could finished the job themselves "Sir, I-"

"Silence!"

A few minutes later, the door creaked opened and four young men speeded into the room, cloaked in dark clothes and each carrying an emotionless expression. The first man stepped forward, coldness laced in his eyes "You called master?"

Dartz turned around the sneer never leaving his face "Ah! Gentlemen!" he walked up them "I'm so glad you're here, it's so hard to find good help these days." He drifted his eyes to Grimo and Ahmet crudely before turning his look back to them. He then relaxed himself while viewing over the last two guys and became very pleased that they've come out just right. '_Prefect' _he thought to himself "Now, you've already been briefed on your assignment, I presume."

The all nodded.

"Yes, find the boys and bring them back here." The third on said brining a smirk to his face "No problem." He was so glad that he could finally go out after so long of training within the compound, now he can see what he can really do.

"Good." Dartz nodded with satisfaction before giving them a stern look, he didn't want anything to go wrong, especially for the last two. He was taken a big risk letting them go "I want them unharmed, clear."

"And what if they resist?" The first one lined his eyes seriously, wanting to make sure that he understood the boss's commands "Cause you know they will."

"Then." Dartz just narrowed his eyes "Do what's necessary, just tried not to cause too much damage." He moved his eyes to the last two, hinting just that.

The four nodded again.

"Good. Now Go."

The four nodded once again, they then turned around and headed out the door quick as they came. Dartz watched them leave with a satisfied grin and turned to face Grimo and Ahmet who'd remain quiet through the whole ordeal. He then chuckled at their frowns plastered on their faces, they clearly didn't like being replace the way they were "Come now, don't be so glooming. I sure I can find something else for you to do." He let out a loud laugh filled with coldness as he processed to leave the room leaving them alone.

Grimo narrowed his eyes sharply "Shit!" he kicked the near by chair hard then began to pace heatedly "This is so humiliating Ahmet! Being replace like was some kind of incompetent fool and by a couple of freaks, too!" He then shook head heavily "Who does he think he is anyway!"

"Grimo."

"What!" Grimo shouted back.

"You know you shouldn't question Master Dartz actions." Ahmet gave him a relaxed look "Besides he does have a point," he crossed his arms loosely.

"Excuse me!" Grimo couldn't believe on what he was hearing. How can Ahmet be so calm about this "We could've finished the job!"

"I know." Ahmet simply replied. He did feel a bit miffed about being replaced. However, after thinking about more, he knew it was the right thing to do. So, he strolled over and clasped his shoulder "But look at this way Grimo. They'll do all the work on finding them for us true. But when they return with the boys we'll take over again." He gave his shoulder a finally nudge before he released it and continued out the door "Come on, we got a lot to do before that time comes."

Grimo huffed still a little irate about the whole thing and couldn't wait until the boys are back in the clutches. "I'll teach them for making me look like a fool." With that, he shook his head and followed suite after him.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	14. Not Quite There

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 14 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

_"There ya go. Don't lose it now." _

_The younger boy smiled a big goofy grin and embraced him strongly, feeling so safe "I won't." He kissed him quick on the cheek "I promise Yami." _

---

A tiny tear escaped his eye while Yugi sat there on the floor remembering. He's been up for a while now just sitting there on the floor thinking, mostly about that memory. Then slowly, he began to play with the small pendent around his neck, the one his older brother Yami had given him in the park so many years ago. Yami, oh how much he missed him, so badly that he often wished his feelings would go numb so he wouldn't have to.

He couldn't get his face out of his mind, that gently face. Suddenly he covered his eyes with a small sob "Oh… why did you have to die," he mumbled sadly to himself.

---

Ryou snapped awake and turned over quick already knowing that Yugi wasn't there. He then looked up sensing him and knew where he was. So, he slowly stood made his way into the living room and paused seeing his friend sitting on the floor with his head in his hand. He softened his eyes worriedly "Yug?"

Yugi looked up a bit startled when he heard a worried voice. However, he inhaled a jagged breath when he saw who it was "Hey Ryou." He muttered while he swiftly wiped away some tears that lingered on his face before he rubbed at his eyes "What are you doing up?"

Ryou rutted his brow a little "I could ask the same." He wandered over and joined him on the floor then patted his shoulder a little signaling him to lay his head there, which Yugi did.

"Oh." Yugi blinked his eyes feeling the tiredness in them "I couldn't sleep."

Ryou sighed to himself before he looked down for moment, watching his friend continuously play with the small pendent round his neck, then he viewed his face, the look in his eyes were distant. He saddened his eyes once more for he already knew the history behind that golden gem, Yugi had told him a long time ago "Thinking about your brother again?"

Yugi stopped on what he was doing and grasped the charm tightly in hand. He didn't answer right a way, he just let the question hang in the air.

Ryou then became worried. He didn't mean to ask that straight out cause he knew all too well how touchy the subject was for him. "Yug… I-I di-"

"It's ok Ryou." Yugi then snuggled into him more "Yeah… I am." He whispered hoping it wouldn't go any further. It's always hard of him to talk about his brother. Then he smiled when he felt Ryou wrapped an arm around him for comfort, oh how he welcome it.

For a while now he's been getting his bad feeling, as if something was about to happen. Of course he didn't mention this to them yet cause he didn't want to worried them out, but he knew he couldn't hide it from them for much longer. Malik is also able to sense this sort of thing easily.

He would share it with them soon but for right now they all should enjoy their freedom. Deciding on this, he shook away that feeling and instead cleared his throat "Ryou?" he looked up viewing Ryou's closed eyes "Oosp."

"Hmm." Ryou answered and lifted an eyelid up at him lazily "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Yugi bit his lip.

"It's all right." Ryou gave him a warm smile before turning to the clock on the wall, six thirty am. He stiffened a yawn "Come on, let's get some more sleep. We only have a couple of hours left before we leave with Joey, remember."

Yugi then nodded with some excitement, suddenly remembering their plans they've made with their friends. They were skipping school for the day and instead supposed to go to a museum or something "Yeah, that's right." He stood up finding some energy and help Ryou to his feet "Let's go!" he pulled Ryou along to their room causing him to chuckle at his eagerness and Ryou was glad to see him smile again, he needed it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

During this time...

Yami drove along the deserted road on the way to Kaiba's mansion, he going over there for an update on the search for his brother. He was a little apprehensive and continued to feel it all the way there. It's been a month and nothing yet. He just prayed with all his soul that this time Seto came up with something. He inhaled a jagged sigh when he pulled into the long drive way that lead up to the front then got out and slowly inched his way up the door.

Some lights were on but the home seemed pretty still. He hoped he wasn't early to come calling, however Seto did say eight o' clock and don't be late. So, with that he softened his face as he pushed for the doorbell then waited calmly for someone to come answer, which didn't take long.

The door slowly opened revealing a kind man on the other end, it was Mr. Busker, Seto's butler. He smiled warmly on who it was "Hello Mr. Moto. Please come in," he stepped aside a bit to let him inside.

Yami returned to the smile "Hello Jonathan," he greeted kindly while he stepped in, viewing around the place "I hope I'm not too early. If I am then I cou-"

"Oh, no, no." Mr. Busker shook his head reassuringly hoping to ease him down some. He could tell Yami was tab bit nervous "Mr. Kaiba is excepting you," he said as he closed the door behind him then looked up with a softened smile "This way please," he signaled for Yami to follow him where the living was.

Yami rubbed his forehead and followed him with jagged monition while his mind only filled with one single thought. He sighed very heavily as they entered the living room.

"Have a sit Mr. Moto while I fetch you some refreshments." Mr. Busker then smiled warmly while Yami wandered slowly into the room "I'm sure Nanny has the tea all ready for you."

"There's no need for the trouble Jonathan." Yami began sadly.

"Oh, no trouble at all!" Mr. Busker insisted kindly, wanting to make him feel at home so to speak "Just have a sit and I'll be right back, all right."

Yami knew he wasn't going to win this so he let it go. He smiled back however grateful at the offer "All right… thanks." He sighed again while he watched Mr. Busker give him a short nod then left for the kitchen in a hurry.

Still feeling somewhat anxious, he turned around viewing the whole living room in awed, he never been in this room before, it was huge and was filled with wonderful things, he shook his head thinking how luckily some people are.

With this though, he continued to view around a little more before finally pausing toward the fireplace, something had caught his eye.

He slowly wandered over there then paused with a furrowed brow, never taking his eyes off that particular object. It was a small picture frame, holding a portrait of one of Seto's brothers. He picked it up with some sadness and gazed at it then laughed quietly to himself while he thought… funny, the boy rather looked like Yugi in that silly pose the boy was displaying.

Oh, how he seemed so happy. Suddenly he heard a small yawn from behind startling him just a bit. He gently placed the treasure back to its spot then turned around to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was the boy in photo. He smiled warmly "Why hello there Mokuba," he softened his eyes guessing he just woke up from his sleep "It's so nice to see you."

Mokuba stretched out first still feeling tired then looked up with tiny smile "Hey, Mr. Moto," he rubbed at his eyes trying to rid the sleepiness there "What brings you here?" he gave him a curious look.

"Oh… just business with Seto… that's all." Yami halfheartedly said as he went over the couch to sit down then viewed the boy again with a kind look "You just getting up?" he patted the seat indicating the boy to join him.

Mokuba just nodded back and wandered over so to sit down. He smiled with some gladness, he likes it when Yami visits "Yeah, I have to be. Me and Noa have dentist appointments to go to," he said with a slight frown "But he's still in bed. I don't think he wants to go. I know I don't," he whispered to him.

"I see." Yami smirked a bit before raising a soft brow when saw Mr. Busker enter the room with a try in his hands.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Moto."

"It's all right Jonathan." Yami smiled warmly as he watched him place the tray of hot tea with small sandwiches down upon the coffee table.

Mr. Busker gave a nod then viewed up spotting Mokuba for the first time. "Master Mokuba. Your breakfast is already ready and waiting on the table." He then crossed his arms "And you better hurry up and eat it cause you're leaving for your appointment soon. Nanny doesn't want to be late."

Mokuba then groaned lazily "But-" he began to protest.

"No buts young man. Go." Mr. Busker gave him a stern look before viewing around the room "Where's Noa?" he suddenly asked.

"Still in bed," Mokuba just sighed a bit tired when he suddenly got an idea on how to wiggle out of this. Therefore, he stood up in a hurry "I'll go wake him!"

"Oh no you don't." Mr. Busker stopped him by the shoulder sensing his thought immediately "I'll go wake him. You go to the table and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Go on," he then shooed him off while Mokuba mumbled under his breath.

Yami just sat back with some amusement as he watched the whole scene before him. He spaced a bit... boy, how he missed this type of morning.

"Sorry for that Mr. Moto. I hop-" Mr. Busker began a bit apologetically but then got interrupted by Yami's kind hand.

"It's quite all right Jonathan." Yami smiled a little while he continued to stare in the direction the boy went to… suddenly a sense of longing settled in him.

Mr. Busker noticed this and saddened his eyes at the poor man that was sitting before him. He was told why Yami was coming here and hope that Mr. Kaiba will be able to help him out in the end. He wished him a small prayer before clearing his throat some while he glanced at the clock.

"Well… I'm sure Master Seto will be along shortly." He looked back to him with a soft face "You just sit back and enjoy the refreshments, ok." He then straightened up abruptly "Now, if you excuse me. I have a certain young man I need to wake up."

Yami simply nodded then watched Mr. Busker give a short bow before leaving the room in a hurry. He shook his head somewhat as he grabbed his cup of tea for a sip then sat back in the cushion of the sofa to relax while he enjoyed the brief silence that surrounded him. But he didn't allowed himself to get too comfortable, as the time ticked by and no sign yet of Seto, he began to get nerves once more… horrible thoughts started to circulate.

He checked the clock on the wall again. Ten minutes had passed since Mr. Busker left him and still no sign of Seto. He rested back in the sofa moving his eyes slightly to the door and took another sip of his tea while he felt his nervous increase just a bit. He moved his eyes back to the clock, fifteen minutes and still no sign. He then gripped his cup hard not knowing how much longer he could withstand the waiting "Hmm… where is he?"

"Boy, mornings can sure be a real pain in the ass."

Yami whipped around in time to see Seto enter the room with somewhat of a scowl look lingering on his face. Still, he inhaled a sighed of relief "Seto." He greeted with a warm smile "You look hmm… well."

"Yeah, sure." Seto rolled his eyes a bit before sitting down on the sofa across from him then viewed his friend's face and the eagerness that it shown. He cast his eyes down for second wishing he had some better news for him but he doesn't. Instead, he leaned back resting a folder that he had brought in on his lap "Yami..." he began slowly "I wish I had some better news for you but…"

Yami creased his brow worriedly as he prepared for the worst. He leaned forward settling his teacup back on its tray "Yes?"

"I'm afraid." Seto sighed tiredly then looked up "I still was unable to find anything for you at this present time. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Was all that Yami could say as swiftly, all his hopes he had allowed himself to carry for the past week, flew out the window "I see..." he sat back with a heavy frown before he stood up slowly and wandered back over to the fireplace.

"But this doesn't mean though that it's the end of the line here Yami." Seto then spoke up quickly, feeling determine to succeed for his friend. "I will continue this until I find something and believe Yami." He hardened his eyes seriously, "I will." He vowed his voice just as serious as his eyes. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you could tell me. Something you remember." He lined his face a bit more "Think Yami."

Yami drew in a heavy breath while he stood there with his eyes close going over his foggy memories, trying desperately to remember something from that night. He contracted deeper and deeper, forcing himself to remember when suddenly his recall a small detail that he may have overlook "Wait a minute..." he snapped his eyes open and whipped around quick "I think I may have something."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	15. Added Complications

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 15 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

"And there I was trying to figure out my next move. My brain was hurting. Sweat pouring out my skin. I could see on the guy's face that he knew he got me for sure and when he was about to make his move. Wham! I blew his ass away!" Joey exclaimed with sheer delight, he then leaned back soaking in his friend's dumbfounded looks, mostly Ryou's though. He could tell that his friend was hanging on his every word. Of course, he did embellish his story just a little but they don't need to know that "So, any comments?"

"Wow. " Ryou widened his eyes with more interest as he hanged on his every word. "That seems to be a pretty intense Joey, that card game I mean." He said while he continued to view Joey's deck with amazing eyes.

"Yeah, it has it moments."

Malik however, just folded his arms '_It sounds like a pretty stupid game to me.'_ He thought before he smirked, getting a sense that he was adding a little 'flavor' to the story "Are you sure it happened exactly like that Joey."

"Now would I lie to you guys?" Joey gave him an innocent look in a playful sort of way "That's how it happened man honest."

'_Yeah, sure.'_ Malik thought while he rolled his eyes just a tad. However, he couldn't help but keep on smirking at his friend's intent on trying to impress them. He smirked more, the longer they knew Joey, the more he like him and he had to admit the blond was a good friend, they rarely had one, considering...

Shaking his head, he then viewed over the Yugi, who was staring out of the bus window. He could sense Yugi's sadness and… his worry too. He wondered what he was worried about, from the feel of it, it can't be good, and so he should ask him about it later when they're alone.

Joey looked over to his other friend as well, noticing that he wasn't paying attention either and seemed distracted instead. Therefore, he cleared his throat a bit loud so to grab his attention away from the window "Hey, Kazama. What do you think? I'm I lying here." He creased his brow when he didn't get a response "Yo Kazama."

'_Yugi, he's asking for you.'_ Malik jumped in before Joey got curious.

"Huh?" Yugi then pulled away from the window and viewed around to Joey, who was giving him an odd look. He blushed a bit "I'm sorry Joey. What were you saying?"

Joey just smirked and leaned back once again, he was about to back into telling his story when he got interrupted by the bus driver loud ragged voice.

"Next stop! Domino's Arts Museum!"

He then perked up when the bus came to a full stop. "Here's our stop guys!" he jumped up as the others did and led them the way, off the bus and toward the entrance of the museum. They all enter with some enthusiasm as the three of group viewed around the place in awed seeing variety of exhibits.

Joey tucked his hand in his pocket lazily "Well, what do ya want to see first?" he gave them a small smirk at the awed looks plastered on their faces "Kazama?"

Yugi smiled for the first time that day while he continued to view around. He was glad that they decided to come here "I don't know really. Whatever's fine with us."

"Well then." Joey just threw his arm around his friend's shoulder and pulled him along further inside the massive museum "Let's head down the Egypt exhibits."

"Cool." Yugi simply replied as he followed along with the other two trailing behind them. He sighed taking it all the wonderful sights in "You know I've never been to a museum before," he mumbled in a soft voice.

"Get outa here!" Joey gave out a short laugh not believing that one. "Who've never been? Where've you been all your life, locked in a cage or something?" he joked again then viewed down seeing the odd look on his face and somewhat of a sad one as well. He glanced behind him for a second to the others, noticing the same "That was joke fellas. You know, a ha ha sorta thing," he looked back over to Yugi becoming concerned.

Yugi then snapped out of his small daze and instead smiled again. He didn't want to upset him in anyway. So, he cleared his own throat "Oh, right. A joke, yeah that's funny," he rubbed his forehead sheepishly trying to think of something quick to change the subject, then his eye caught something "Oh, look at that over there." He pulled away from him and went ahead of the group "Hey, Ma-" he stopped himself fast "Izo! Come take a look at this!"

Malik sighed deeply as he brushed pass a confused Joey and on to where Yugi was. He could sense that Joey was a still little bit concerned. However, he pushed that a side instead, it wasn't everyday that that they've been a museum and he wanted to enjoy "Coming."

"Mmm did I say something wrong?" Joey scratched his head a little "Cause I-"

"Oh, no, no." Ryou quickly jumped in wanting to ease him down "Kazama just have been feeling a little down lately, that's all. But you shouldn't worry none." He smiled warmly as he patted his back with some comfort "He'll be fine Joey." he then inhaled a short breath "Come, let's catch up. By the looks of this place..." he smirked as he viewed around "I'm sure we have a lot to see."

Joey lined his brow, he was getting a small feeling that there was more to it then he was letting on. However, not wanting to push the subject he smirked back instead "Right," he placed a friendly hand on his Ryou's shoulder and guided him over to where the other two were.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"He's where he lay." The devious man replied, he bent down to the ground and took few sniffs picking up the young boy's sent then moved along slowly, sniffing as he did so "There's more."

"Who's?"

The man sniff for second more "The doctor and the…" he paused with a sneer "My, my. It's little Yugi as well," he peered up to his partner.

"My friend..." The other man smirked back "You did it again"

"Well of course." The man said as he stood up off the ground, throwing his blue cloak back over his shoulder "Did you ever doubt me," he said in a cocky sort of way. He then sighed to himself as he thought how he absolutely enjoys it when he gets to go on a hunt. However, this will be the first on tracking down the three boys, his partner and himself. Oh, he's going to enjoy this cause now it's time to prove themselves to master Dartz.

The other man caught sense of his thought and grin along with him. He sighed himself while he simply replied "Me either." He was about to say something more when he was interrupted by a small huff. He glanced to the right to one of the young hunters whose face was laced with seriousness. He narrowed his eyes at him just tad "What?" he muttered with clear annoyance.

The younger one stepped forward surveying the woods far in the distant, wanting to remain at the matter of hand "What about the other one?"

"Well, apparently-"

Suddenly, the younger one took off running ahead not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. He crossed his arms with a glare "Hmm, someone needs some manners." He shook his head and proceeded to follow "Call the others."

The other man in blue nodded and whistled for the rest before heading over to the other two were. He walked along with some cautious, climbing over several rocks and tree branches that lay in his path. In eventually, he paused up on top of a small hill that he managed to climb and stumbling across a hidden road. "Well, well. What do we have here?" he smirked slightly to himself.

"It appears to be a road." The younger hunter replied, rather uncaringly. He took a few steps forward then paused spotting something. Creasing his brow, he bent down examining it closer "Tire marks," he remarked mostly to himself "They're a little faded but they are there."

"How old Amelda?"

Amelda creased his brow more tightly "Not sure, but it appears to heading in…" he peered up to the left "In this direction in quite a hurry."

One of the older hunters strolled forward staring in the same direction. He then crossed his arms with lazily as he thought a little disappointedly on how easy this was. He was hoping for a challenge of some kind "Oh well, let's see where it goes." He looked over his shoulder with a sigh, viewing the rest of his comrades eagerness "Let's go back to the boat and head back headquarters for the van," he turned back to road becoming serious again "Looks like we have a long drive ahead of us here."

"All right, let's go!"

He heard Valon say, one of the other young hunters. He shook his head again thinking that how easy this was and still couldn't Grimo figure it out, he is such an incompetent fool, why would master Dartz put him in charge of this was beyond him.

"Aren't you coming?"

He heard his partner say form behind him. He shook his a little and without saying anything in return, he turned around and proceeded to follow the rest back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile, back at the Museum...

Malik creased his forehead as he watched Yugi wandered a little ways away from the group and into another area. He then looked behind his him for a moment and inhaled a collective breath. Good Joey was busy talking with Ryou, now's his chance to talk with Yugi. Turning back around, he slowly wandered over to where he was and paused for a moment as he spotted him standing there "Hey you."

Yugi viewed over to his left with a small smile knowing who it was and the by the look on his face he could tell that something was bother him. He knew he couldn't avoid it, so he sighed tiredly checking behind him for Joey before answering him back "Hey Malik. Come look a theses," he looked back up toward a row of beautiful paintings.

Malik smiled and sauntered over to him, he then wandered his eyes up to the paintings as well noting how unique and original they seemed to be.

"Yeah, they are… aren't they."

He heard Yugi say in small voice then heard him sighed a little jaggedly, time to right to it "Yug… what's the matter?" Malik creased his brow a bit worried "You've been this way all day." He reached his hand around and placed it on Yugi's shoulder pulling him into a comfort hug "Please tell me."

"Oh, it's nothing." Yugi saddened his eyes hoping he'll just leave it at that.

"Now you know that's not true." Malik softened his eyes a little "I can sens-"

"I was just thinking about things… you know."

Suddenly a brief image of Yugi's brother flashed Malik's mind and he immediately understood his sad feeling "Oh… I understand." He only said and knew better not to push that subject any further. Now he wanted to know the worry feeling that his friend was giving off "And what else."

"What else what?"

"Yug, I can sense you're worried about something too." Malik then became a bit serious "What is it?"

Yugi inhaled a short breath "Oh Malik, it's nothing really." He viewed him for a second but could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to drop this subject so easily "Well…" he looked down a bit "I've been getting this feeling that," he furrowed his brow "Something going to happen."

"I see." Malik then rubbed his forehead starting to get anxious now, not liking where this was heading one bit "Like what?" he dare to ask.

"Don't know, but it's not good."

Malik viewed the worried in his eyes and knew instantly what meant. Whenever Yugi gets a feeling like this, it's best not to ignore it "Well that confirms it then." He lined his face seriously as he came to the only decision "We're leaving."

"What?" Yugi blinked a bit surprised, he wasn't expecting that kind of response from him yet "What do you mean we're leaving?" he blinked again.

"From the sound of it, we have to leave the city." Malik folded his arms tightly against chest while fear started to settle in his stomach "We've been here to long Yug." He rubbed his head again, "It's time to go and find a new place to hide."

"But Malik, I-I don't want to leave. We can't!" Yugi began to protest, he couldn't believe Malik was actually thinking of leaving this place just like that.

"We have to Yugi." Malik try to reason with him, he didn't want to leave either but he had to think about their safety first, that's what he sworn to, he had to protect them "It's the only way to be safe."

"But what about Joey and Serenity?" Yugi protested again, not noticing how loud their voices were getting. "We can't just leave them behind!" he said while the tears started to whelm in his eyes then fall from them "They're the only friends we have! Please Malik!"

"Yugi, try to unde-" Malik began but then stopped immediately when he heard a throat being cleared loud from behind them. He felt his blood turn cold when he sense who it was, so he turned around and sure enough there was Joey, standing there with this shock expression as he heard every word of their conversation "Oh shit."

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	16. Risk lost, Risk gained

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 16 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Joey sat just stunned in his friend's apartment as he listened to every word they were saying, it's been twenty minutes now and he still couldn't believe most of it then he shook his head almost convince it was a joke "Come on." He crossed his arms a little annoyed at them for the trick they're trying to play "You expect me to believe that?"

"Well all right, let's say you don't and we'll leave it at that then." Malik leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he mentally kicked himself for being so careless in the first place.

"And you want me to just forget what I heard there at the museum."

"Yeah and while you're at it, don't listen in on other people's conversations either."

Ryou then looked over to Malik asking him to remain calm then viewed back over his friend. "Joey… please try to understand, " he explained, his eyes soften with sadness.

"What? That everything you guys have told me was basically a lie." Joey creased his brow finally having enough of this; he felt hurt, maybe more hurt than annoyed. He stood up from where he was sitting and started for the door "I have enough of this. I'll see ya around."

"Joey… wait… please." Yugi stood up from where he was and started to go after him but he was too late, he watched Joey slammed the door shut with sad eyes. He then frowned more "We just lost our only friend here."

"Well it's for the best I say." Malik then rubbed his hands together with a 'no care' attitude on what just happened "So, who's up for lunch?"

Yugi then faced him sharply feeling his anger rise a little. He couldn't believe Malik, acting so cold on what just happened "You suck!" he yelled then ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"What did I say?" Malik viewed over to Ryou who had his arms crossed and a heated look on his face. He rutted his brow innocently "What?"

"Don't you even care on what just happened?"

Malik then sighed a bit deeply then rubbed his forehead "Of course I do."

"Really? Cause it's so hard to tell from you." Ryou rutted his brow a bit more not letting him off the hook, he could sense from him that there was something more and he wanted to know what it was. So, he sighed to himself as he waited.

"Look. I don't want it this way but we got to let him go." Malik said as he became serious again. "You really don't want to put Joey at risk, do you?"

"Well… no." Ryou frowned somewhat at that, as he suddenly understood what Malik was getting at. If Joey knew what was really going on he would be put at risk, because of them and he didn't want that.

"Exactly." Malik confirmed Ryou's thought. Even though he hated to lose Joey's friendship, he surely didn't want to put him in danger because of it "The less he knows the better. You know it's for the best this way."

Ryou thought for a long moment, he hated to admit it but Malik was right, it's for the best, for Joey and for them. "You're right." He then looked down sadly, more for Yugi than himself "What do we do now?"

Malik inhaled another deep sigh "You already know what we have to do." He softened his brow "We can't stay here any longer Ryou. We need to leave."

Ryou viewed up to Malik, sensing his thoughts and feelings before he nodded. "When do we go?"

"Do know yet. We have discuss it with Mahad first." Malik then leaned against the wall again "But the sooner the better." He then frowned when he felt Yugi's sadness fill him. He felt so bad for acting cold the way he did, he didn't mean to hurt his feeling that way and wished he could make him understand, then looked up when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry…" Ryou smiled a little wanting to put his mind at ease "I'll go take care of Yugi." He released Malik's shoulder and slowly wondered over to the closed door then gave it a soft knock before entering the room where Yugi was.

Malik slid down among the wall to the floor and rested there with a tired sigh. Sometimes… he hated the life they were dealt with, always on the run and never having peace. But what can they do, they were stuck and what they need now… was a miracle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile…

The man ran his hand along the edge of the stone table while he picked up bits and pieces of information from it. Then he grinned a bit when found what he was looking for "They have been here. I can sense it."

"So…" The other man smirked to himself "They were heading for the city."

The man in the blue cloak straightened himself up as he nodded his reply. The other man was about to replied back when he was interrupted by one of the younger hunters, Valon. Valon slowly wandered up to the two giving a glance to the table "So, what's the verdict here? Have you found anything?"

The man in black viewed over to him with no emotion in his eyes. Then he sighed somewhat "They were here." He crossed his arms loosely across his chest "So, our best bet is that-"

"They're heading for Domino's city." Valon finished the older man's statement then showed a keyed up grin. The city sounded a bit exciting.

"We're only going there to the get the boys," Sensing his young man's though, the man in black creased his brow with seriousness "Nothing more."

"Hey, I kno-"

"We should get going then," Amelda interrupted as he walked up the three and gave the same serious look "We're wasting time standing here."

"I agree." The man in blue nodded then proceeded to head for the van but paused as he looked over his shoulder briefly "Let's go." He then watched the rest nod and proceeded to follow suite. He turned around again with a short chuckle as the word Domino's city enter his mind.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	17. Another Shcool Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 17 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Here they were again, sitting Mr. Jumonji office but this time on a different note. Yugi sat still and quiet as he listened half-heartedly to Malik's false explanation to why they were leaving by at the end of the week, Friday. He knew it was for the best but still, he wished they didn't have to leave anyway.

"Well, I'm sorry to see you boys go." Mr. Jumonji softened his eyes with bit of sadness "And you all were doing so well here."

Malik nodded a little sensing both their sadness, he glanced over to Yugi for a moment before replying. "I know…" he looked down for moment the back up "But we really don't have a choice. Our uncle's job is requiring him to be transfer so…"

"I understand." Mr. Jumonji nodded completely then he smiled "Friday huh, well I'm sure we'll have everything ready by then. Of course I would have to call your uncle and confirm this."

"Sure thing Mr. Jumonji, I already told him so he'll be expecting your call."

Mr. Jumonji nodded again. "Good, good." He stood up with the smile then strolled around as the three teens did the same. Then he creased his brow on the sight of Yugi's sad expression, so he reached out a caressing hand his shoulder with comfort. "I know on how you must be feeling but look on the bright side Kazama, I'm sure you'll do just fine at your new school."

Yugi slowly looked up at him and viewed his kind smile. Thinking about it, he wished he had that same enthusiasm as he does. However, he didn't want to upset him so he smiled back. "I sure you're right Mr. Jumonji."

Mr. Jumonji nodded again before checking the time on the wall. "Well, I better let you boys go if you're going to make your classes on time." With that, he sent the three teens off on their way.

"Thanks again Mr. Jumonji." Malik gave him a wave as he led the way out; when they reached the main hallway, he turned to Yugi with a frown of his own "Yug?"

Yugi turned to Malik with the same expression he had in the office, a sad one. "Yeah…"

Malik sighed a little. "I don't want to go either but…" he paused then as he thought. No, deep down he knew he didn't want to go either, like Yugi, he yearned for a place to belong, just once something permanent but that can never be, they had go. The only thing he regretted was losing Joey friendship, he felt so bad about it that he looked down to his feet "We-"

"It's okay Malik." Yugi softened his eyes as he read his thoughts and reached his hand out to grasp his. He didn't want him to feel bad; he knew the decision Malik had made to leave was for their shake, he came to understand that. Malik then looked up to Yugi's understanding eyes as he felt this and smiled back, he reached out and pulled him into an short embrace while Yugi welcomed it, it a few minutes of this when finally Malik looked up to his right when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ryou smirked a little at the scene with the same feelings as the two of them. "Come on," he sighed "Let's hurry to class."

Malik sighed himself as he nodded. "Right." He released his hold on Yugi and looked upon him with a small smile "Come on."

Yugi smiled back as he was pulled along down the hallway, they headed toward his class first. When they arrived, Yugi paused shortly and stared into his classroom with spacey eyes, he didn't feel like learning anything today, especially from this class. He inhaled a deep breath as he stared into the room until he was interrupted that is.

Malik sensed his hesitation and grasped Yugi's shoulder with a gentle hand. He creased his brow somewhat "Go ahead Yug. We'll see ya after school."

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed again before wandering in; he could feel several eyes probe him as usual while he made his way to his desk to sit. Leisurely, he roamed his eyes around the room, first to Bitermen who was throwing him glares now and then, and then sadly, to Joey who appeared to have his head down in a book. He frowned to himself, he wanted to go over him to talk, to lay everything on the table but no, he knew shouldn't, not yet. He begin to chew his lip when suddenly, he looked up as he heard the bell rang.

"Okay class, please have your seats so we can begin."

Yugi heard Mr. Kido say to the class and he reluctantly he did so; pulling out his notebook while at the corner of his eye he swore he saw Joey gave him a quick glance. He sighed again already wishing the day were over.

The hours rolled by…

It was now the end of school and the rest of the day went all right which Yugi was grateful. So now, here he stood waiting for Ryou and Malik to join him so they leave for home. He was completing his thoughts quietly to himself when all for sudden…

"Kazama?"

Yugi looked up somewhat surprised to see Joey standing there with a soft but tough look. He blinked while his mind went blank for a moment, as he wasn't expecting this.

Joey inhaled a deep breath when he's friend didn't respond back right away. He then raised a brow as he remembered something for their last encounter. "Or do you prefer Yugi?" he said with a blank look.

Yugi hesitated for a moment, should he reply to that or play it off? Nahh, he was tired of pretending away. "Mmmm… hey Joey." He chewed his lip a little, as he looked around for moment making sure the close was clear which it was. He smiled somewhat hoping to ease the tension between them that he can surely sense. "What's up?"

Joey noticed this almost immediately, he knew it was taking a risk speaking with him, he can tell by Yugi's body movement, but at the moment he didn't really care, he had so many questions to ask that needed answers, so softened his face a bit "Wanna go for a walk… have chat maybe?" He sighed a bit deep, "There's a park nearby..."

Yugi softened his own eyes as he read his mind, he looked around once more expecting Malik to show up any minute now and put a stop this conversation. However, he viewed his friend's face and knew he couldn't say no, so he smiled welcoming the opportunity. "Sure… okay."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	18. In the City

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading:) Here's chapter 18 :) Enjoy! -- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

"And how long have you had this cough?" Mahad looked up from his clipboard that he scribbled on and over to his patient, a kindly old women. Then he softened his eyes gentle as waited for her reply, "Can you tell me Ms. Mori?"

"Well…" The old woman sighed as she thought for a moment, "Maybe a week or so."

Mahad nodded then removed his stethoscope from around his neck and proceeded to examine her lungs, her heart and so forth, "Just as I thought," he his voice was calm but serious.

The old women creased her brow a bit worried, "Is it bad Doctor Nico?"

"Oh no, nothing too serious," Mahad reassured the women with a caring smile, "All you need is some cough medicine. That should do the trick." He pulled out a prescription pad, wrote down the order then handed it out for her. "Here you go, take it twice a day and it should help your cough."

The old women smiled happy by that and took the prescription from him. "Thank you Doctor Nico," she reached her hand out for a kind shake. She was glad to have him; the last doctor there wasn't very nice and seemed to be bitter.

"It's been a pleasure Ms. Mori." Mahad smiled back happy that he could help; he took her offered hand and shook it thoughtfully. He then helped her off the examining table and walked her to the door to see her out.

As he closed the door behind her he viewed over to the window, the sun was setting outside that displayed this purplish-gold hue across the horizon. It was time to go home so he inhaled a tired breath while he gathered up his things, then made his way out slowly as he dragged his feet behind him. Outside he paused for a moment so to view the sky above him, how he loved the colors, it was like a painting, such beauty. With a smile, he made his way down the jagged sidewalk thinking on how nice it would be to lie down once home. He rounded the corner to a side street and walked a little ways when he stopped.

Suddenly upon hearing a distant sound in an alley from his right, he turned and viewed down the dark hollow corridor with caution in his eyes, nothing. He stood there for a few more minutes while a slight chill pass throughout his body, "Just a cat." He dismissed it as the logical thing but he should hurry anyway, on the discussion he had with the boys, he knew that he should be careful nonetheless.

So, he pulled his overcoat around his neck more and continued to the bus stop, as he walked he couldn't help be start to get a feeling of uneasiness, like something was behind him or something. He speed up his walk a little more while his uneasiness increased, suddenly he heard that sound again and turned around quick but nothing's there except for maybe the wind swirling paper around. He inhaled a deep shaky breath almost scolding his imagination for running away from him. He rubbed his forehead then turned around about to leave when he gasped.

"Hello… Doctor."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"Are you sure Seto?" Yami frowned while a bit of disappointment settle in his heart, "There's nothing on Grimo Date?" He couldn't help but feel puzzled, he was confident that there would be a least something on record somewhere. "Damn and I thought we had something."

-------------

Seto sighed slightly to the sound of Yami's halfhearted voice. For the past week or so, he has been trying to come up with something, anything. However, to no avail, it still wasn't enough. He leaned back into his seat with a creased brow, "Are you sure you got the name right? Maybe it was something else."

-------------

Yami rested his hand on his forehead feeling no hope and he really expected something, "No. That's what I've remembered." He sighed deeply into the phone then slowly felt his hopes disappear from him.

-------------

"I wished I could do more for you Yami but…" Seto sighed himself, he felt for the first time defeated. "These people must be a part of some kind of grand organization or something. I mean, they've really covered their tracks here." Yes, that must be the only explanation.

-------------

"Well… thanks anyway Seto. I know you did your best and I do appreciate it my friend." Yami sighed deeply into the phone once again as he let his sadness get the best of him. "Yeah, I'll do that. … Thanks Seto. … Bye." He hung up the phone with disheartenment, he couldn't believe it was going end like this.

Maybe it's time to except the fact that his had lost his baby brother forever. Then abruptly, he cursed himself for that dreadful thought. No, he'd never stop his search... never, even if it took him forever, he'd never stop.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood from the chair. He felt very restless and decided to take a walk through the park for some needed fresh air. He needed to recollect his thoughts; maybe he would remember something more. He closed his eyes for a second and prayed that he would. After that, he stood up and slowly left out the door into the chilled air.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

Mahad stood shocked as he viewed the face before him. He couldn't believe nor trust his eyes. That face, no it's impossible; it can't be… he looks just like… "What trickery is this?" It has to be a trick, yes a trick. He watched the man just smirk at him while he enjoyed the fear in his eyes. By the look of his clothes he must be from Orichalcos, they have found them.

"Well, don't be so surprised. You knew couldn't hide from us." The man in blue curled his lips into his demented grin, "Master Dratz is very displeased with you Doctor." He took a step forward as he reached for something from his back.

Mahad stepped back as fear started to grip him, abruptly his mind went to one single thought... the boys. If they have found him sure enough, the boys are close behind. The hunter then smirked at his thought, "Oh don't worry about them... they'll be home soon."

Mahad gave the man in blue a puzzled look, no he couldn't have. "How-" however, he was interrupted as he watched the hunter gave out a short cackle, which brought a short chill to his spin. Then he rutted his brow when he saw the man in blue pulled out something that hid behind his back.

"Come Doctor... it's time to go."

Mahad eyes widened, he turned around and took off in mid sprint but he wasn't fast enough. He cried out with pain as he fell down hard onto the ground. He then reached over to his left shoulder and pulled out what appeared to be a dart of some kind. He slowly turned over with a groan and peered upward. His vision blurred in and out. Then, he saw a figure stood over him with a smirk on his face. He breathed in a jagged breath while he tried to will the grogginess away, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't. They caught him. There was no escape. So, with a tear, he thought about the boys before he let go and instead let his mind submerge into dark slumber.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) -- Razzleteddy


	19. Captured

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**Special-A/N:** Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 19 :) Enjoy! -- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Meanwhile, at the park the two teens walked along the earthy path in slow motion, each of them in their own quiet state. It felt awkward for them because neither one knew exactly how to start the conversation. Yugi sighed deeply as he kept his eyes focused on the path before him as he wondered what Joey thought. Silly question, he already knew what his friend thought. How could they lie to him and let him down, but mostly, he could sense his sad… on a good friendship that he was about to lose. He frowned at that, he too felt the same, but mostly mad that they couldn't have normal life anywhere.

"So… you're leaving end of the week right?"

Yugi then looked up to him as he bit his lip a little, "Yeah, we..." he trailed off, he wanted to say more but what good would come of it. He knew Malik was right, the less he knew the better. However, it didn't seem fair for Joey to be in the dark like this. He shook his head some as he felt bad.

Joey waited him to continue with his sentence but nothing more followed. So, he glanced over to him and could tell from the look in his eyes that his friend wanted to say more. However, something… held him back. He rutted his brow serious then, "You're in some kind of trouble… aren't you?"

Yugi then stopped in mid step as his mind repeated those dreadful words. Trouble? He laughed mentally to himself; he wished he knew how to begin. Still, he desperately wanted to say yes to that.

Joey noticed his sad spacey gaze. He waited again for his reply but again… nothing came. He shook his head, "Look," he started as he wandered off the trail to a nearby tree. He leaned against it with serious thought. "I know it's none of my business." He creased his brow stern, "But the people that Malik was referring to… who are they." He looked over to him, the seriousness never left his eyes, "And why are you running away from them?" he crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"Don't ask me okay." Yugi turned away from him somewhat, he wondered if this was such a good idea. The questions Joey asked he wished he had answers to. He sighed a jaggedly, "Let's just talk about something else," he mumbled as he saddened his eyes more.

"Why?" Joey became a bit upset with him again, "Why can't we talk about this?"

"Joey, please…"

"I'm still your friend right?" Joey folded his brow at the question. Deep down, he still thought of him as a friend even though they lied to him for months. By the sound of it, they had good reason.

Yugi looked over to him then smiled at that, "Yes… you are."

"And you do trust me… don't you?"

Yugi hesitated but only for a second, "Of course I do."

"Then," Joey softened his face a little sad, "If you're in some kind of trouble… maybe I can help."

"No… you can't… no one can," Yugi trailed off again, suddenly he felt very uneasy. He scanned the area with cautious eyes when all of the sudden it got quiet, too quiet for his comfort. "Joey, we should go now."

Joey viewed him curiously, as he noticed his abrupt changed. He wondered why Yugi seemed so nervous while he looked around the area a bit fearful. "Hey, you all right?" he rutted his brow little as he viewed the area too.

"Shhh…" Yugi viewed around and focused more of his surroundings when abruptly a branch snapped. It caused him to jump then that old familiar feeling filled him. "Come on, we need to leave and I mean now." He rushed over to Joey and quickly grabbed for his hand, "L-Let's hurry."

"What? Why?" Joey asked, he became very anxiety himself, "Yu-"

"Can't explain now, let's just go." Yugi pulled Joey along hastily as he viewed over his shoulder and prayed nothing was there then he let a short breath when he saw that the close was clear.

He faced the front again when swiftly someone jumped out the tree from above and landed right in front him. Yugi viewed the man over, who appeared to be dressed in dark clothes, his face hidden from their view. Yugi was about to say run when he gasped with wide fearful eyes when the man quickly snap the familiar collar around his neck. He cried out while he fell to the ground as he tugged at the device to get it off, he viewed up at his captor with tears in his eyes. He no longer felt Malik and Ryou's connection and knew they had caught him.

"Hello Yugi, so nice to see you."

Joey viewed his friend on the ground before he looked up, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded with narrowed with eyes. He bent down to aid his friend who seemed to be in slight pain.

"That's none of your concern boy."

"Yeah, well, I'm making it my concern pal!" Joey yelled, he was about to stand when a strong force threw him against a tree, which cause him to smack his head painfully hard against the truck.

"Foolish human."

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted with a plea, "Leave him alone!" he shouted, scared for his friend. Then he gulped when the man turned his attention to him. He was about to jump up and run when a force began to tug for him, "No! I won't go!" Yugi began to fight when the man grabbed for him, "No!" then suddenly he felt an electric shock travel throughout his body, which caused him to pass out cold.

------

Meanwhile…

Yami sat on a nearby bench and slowly massaged his forehead to try to ease his headache. He didn't know why his head hurt so much then unexpectedly. He looked up when he heard cries in the distant and by the sound the voice, someone was in trouble. So he looked around as he tried to focus on where the cries came from when he heard them again, it was from the right of him.

He stood up and quickly walked in that direction, he was about halfway there when the cries stop abruptly, he feared of something dreadful so he bolted into a run then came to sudden stop , there on the ground was unconscious young teen, "Oh no." he rushed over to him,

"Hey," Yami pulled the boy carefully into his arms and slapped on his cheek slightly "Hey, young man, wake up." He creased his brow concerned at the wound on the boy's forehead.

Joey groaned after a couple of minutes before he blinked his eyes open as his soundings came into a blurry focus. "Wha-" he tried to say but cringed at the pain from his head, it pounded something awful.

"Are you all right? What happened here? Who did this to you?"

Joey heard a kind worry voice asked him, he groaned again and grabbed for his forehead. He tried to get up but it hurt too much. "Y-Yu-gi..." he managed out in a whisper as he tried to get up for the second time.

"E-E-Excuse me?" Yami blinked for a moment at the name, no it couldn't be. He might of missed understood him. Yes, that must be it, "What did you just say?" he furrowed his brow.

"Yu-g-gi?"

Yami heard him that time, "Where did you get that name?" he asked immediately.

"F-Friend… trouble." Joey managed out again before he passed out cold.

Yami sucked in a sharp breath, "Trouble?" he shook him again. "What trouble? Hey, boy, open eyes!" he pleaded but it was too late, the boy had passed out again, he knew the boy needed some aid and quick. So, he picked the blonde-haired teen up in his arms, no matter how difficult it was and carried him off to his car. He gently laid him down in the backseat and hurriedly jumped in, started it up then taken off in a high rate of speed. He viewed the teen in mirror and prayed the teen was going to be all right, he just might be what he was looking for, a lead to where his brother was.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) – Razzleteddy


	20. What Happened?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 20 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Malik hurriedly walked to the park where Yugi went last. His connection with him had gone dead on him and he wanted to check on him, to make sure that he was all right. As he walked, he tried a bit desperately to reconnect with him but still to his dismay, he was unable to, he couldn't sense him anymore. _"There's must be a good explanation…"_ he thought. "_Yes, they have to be."_

"Malik, slow down will you!" Ryou called out then creased his brow as he trailed behind him, he looked around and hoped to spot Yugi but alas, he was nowhere in sight. He caught up with Malik with a small huff, "I don't see them," he looked on worriedly. "Where do you think they went?"

Malik paused out of breath, he left side ached with slight pain. He reached over, grasped his side then slowly began to massage it for a moment. "I-don't… know," he rutted his brow worried himself but with more seriousness. "Hmmm…"

Ryou stopped a little out of breath and scanned the area with serious but worried eyes, "There's just no sign him… or Joey, Malik. I mean, what could have happened to them?" He bit his lip nervously.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Malik then continued walk on, "Come on, let's keep looking." He inhaled in a final breath before he scanned the area for a good minute or so. However, Ryou was right there was no trace of either of them. "I don't like this Ryou…" he finally spoke. "I don't like this at all," he was getting bad feeling.

Ryou then rubbed his forehead roughly, "Maybe we're just making something out nothing here…" he suggested and hope that was true. "Maybe they went home."

Malik creased his brow even more, "Maybe…" he then shook his head, "But why did he close his link like that… without telling me." He sighed a bit, "It's not like him."

Ryou nodded a little, he knew what Malik meant. It wasn't like Yugi, to close his link without telling one of them first. Yugi knew how worried they could get, especially Malik. "Well maybe their having a privet conversation. I mean, I wouldn't worry just yet Malik," he put a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. "He's with Joey after all…" he softened his eyes, "Joey wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"We can't be sure of that Ryou."

Ryou then shook his head, "Still don't trust him?"

Malik inhaled another deep breath but didn't answer him. Ryou pulled his hand back while he shook his head again at his silent reply. He knew Malik didn't trust Joey and gave him a solemn look, "Well… I do."

Malik turned to him when he heard that but he still didn't say anything. He looked away once again and instead he continued to scan the area. Ryou sighed jaggedly as he frowned at his distrustful nature, he softened his worried eyes more and put his hand on his shoulder for a second time, "Let's head home, they're probably there."

Malik frowned somewhat as he too sighed jaggedly, he knew Yugi wasn't here, they have checked every inch of the park without success. Maybe Ryou was right, maybe they went home. He nodded then, "All right, let's go." The both of them then darted off toward home.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Meanwhile at the hospital, Yami paced back and forth in the emergency room lounge as he waited eagerly for news on the teen's condition. Since he wasn't family, he wouldn't let him go with him. He closed his eyes and prayed that teen was all right, the boy has to be, he's the only one could tell him about his brother, if he truly knew him, the teen did knew his name. He then frowned at the thought of his brother and creased his brow more worried at the thought of him being in danger. He at that moment he felt even more helpless…

"Excuse me… Mr. Yami Motto is it?"

Yami then looked up at police officer who had this very serious look. He straightened up a little as he cleared his throat, "Yes officer?" he softened his eyes somewhat worried.

"I understand you were the one who brought in the boy with the head wound…" The officer then opened his notepad, "Joseph Wheeler." He looked up briefly, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

Yami sighed deeply because he has to be very carefully here. He didn't want to give away too much. "Is like what I've told the doctor. I was sitting on a park bench thinking when I heard some cries in the distant, like somebody was in trouble." He rubbed his chin some, "So, I went to check it out. As I was walking I came upon the boy lying on the ground hurt."

"You didn't see him being assaulted?" The officer asked while he scribbled down Yami's statement.

Yami shook his head, "No, I must have got there too late." He saddened his eyes at that.

"So he was alone when you found him?"

"Yes… he was alone." Yami shifted to his other foot, he wasn't sure if he was.

"Was he conscious when you found him?"

"Yes… barely."

"Did you say anything to you?"

"No, he passed out before I got anything from him."

"I see."

Yami fibbed a little; he knew he couldn't tell him on what he said. If the boy was really with Yugi then he has to be careful, he didn't know whom to trust. However, he furrowed his brow at a thought. When the teen regains consciousness, what he is going to say? Somehow, he has to find a way to talk to him before the cops do.

"Is there anything else that I need to know before I let go Mr. Motto?"

Yami then snapped out his thoughts as he looked back up to the officer. He thought for a second, "No. That's all I know."

The officer nodded and was about to say something else when he saw the doctor with a grave look on his face, who was in charge of Joey's care approach them both, he rutted his brow seriously, "Doctor?" He reached out and shook his hand briefly, "As he regained consciousness?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, he has a pretty bad bump on his head." He then saddened his eyes, "He'll probably be out for a few more hours I'm afraid. I've moved him down the hall to room twelve for observation."

The officer sighed hugely at that, "Damn." He cursed as he folded back his notepad for a moment while he listened to him with some dread. "There's nothing I can do until he wakes up and tells us what happened to him." He shook his head for a second, "Have you notified his parents?"

"Yes, his father is on his way, he should be here at any moment now."

"Good, good."

"Excuse me, am I done here officer… or are you still taking my statement?"

The both of them then turned to Yami; they have forgotten that he was even there. The officer nodded, "Of course, Mr. Motto, forgive me. Yes, you're welcome leave whenever you want. I have your number just in case I need to ask some more questions."

Yami nodded back. He gave the doctor his best wishes to give to the boy, shook the officer hand then excuse himself. He walked away from them just as man walked swiftly into the lobby. "My son!" The man demanded with a bit of dismay, "Where's my son!" Yami saw the doctor and officer's attention was off him, he quickly ducked behind a large pillar out of their view and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Are you his father?" The officer then opened his notepad and glance at him for a moment. "Mr. Frankie Wheeler?"

"Of course I am damnit!" Mr. Wheeler sucked in a breath, "Where's my son!" he looked over to the doctor, "Where's Joey!"

"Now Mr. Wheeler, please calm down. He-"

"Calm down!" Mr. Wheeler creased his brow a bit hard, "I get a phone call saying my son's in hospital unconscious and I you want to calm down!"

"Mr. Wheeler, calm yourself down." Officer said in a stern voice. "Shouting is not going to help."

Mr. Wheeler then inhaled a deep breath, "Just please tell me where he is and what happened to him."

The officer sighed again, "Your son has been attacked in the park and-"

"Attacked… by whom?" Mr. Wheeler creased his brow a bit stunned, worried and heated all at once.

"We don't know yet."

Mr. Wheeler then sucked in another breath, "I bet it was those punks! I knew they were no good. I've told Joey not to hang around them but oh no, he won't listen to me! He never listens to me!" He crossed his arms, "Good thing his sister had good enough sense to stay away as I said!" he spurted out. He obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What punks?" Officer gave in an interesting look.

"Oh these three kids he started hanging around with." Mr. Wheeler rubbed his chin a little, "A bunch of weirdos if you ask me." He then crossed his arms tightly against his chest. "They moved in a few months ago in our apartment complex with their quack of an uncle. Claims he's a doctor but of course I didn't believe him."

"What apartments?"

"The Rosewood apartment complex, it's on Pearl Street."

Yami just stood there as he listened intensely to the man rumbling rant.

"I see…. and you think they have something do with the injury to your son?" The officer asked as he took down the man information.

"Of course! They look the type."

The doctor then gave an interesting look, "What do you mean they the look the type?"

"Well," Mr. Wheeler rubbed his chin for slight moment, "Have you ever seen that movie 'Village of the Damned'," he gave out a slight shiver, "With all those alien children." Suddenly, he hiccuped for a second, "Pardon me…"

"Alien children…?" The Doctor rose a brow at him as he repeated what he said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think whenever I seen them." Mr. Wheeler staggered a bit but caught his footing. "Man, they freak me out with their stares, like they can tell on what I was thinking." He pointed at his head with his finger.

"Oh of course, alien children… that type." Officer nodded slightly but with some doubt. He could tell that he has been drinking a little from his posture and obviously the smell alcohol off the man. He wondered if he was even sober. Still, he should check them out regardless, "Could you describe them for me." He glanced over to the doctor who appeared to have the same thought as him.

"Hell, they look like regular teen boys, ah sixteenish." Mr. Wheeler went on, "One had light blond hair with violet eyes. The second one had white hair with brown eyes." He hiccuped a little, "And the third one had spiky reddish black hair with yellowish bangs and violet eyes…" He then rubbed his chin as he thought, "They could be wearing their school uniforms."

"All right Mr. Wheeler," The officer nodded as he wrote it down, "I have someone go over there and checked them out."

"Good." Mr. Wheeler inhaled a deep breath, "Now, can I see my son?"

The Doctor then nodded at his request, "Of course just follow me." He grasped his arm gently and proceeded to guide him away.

Yami carefully hid more into shadow of the pillar as the group walked passed him. When he felt safe, he stood there with wide eyes as he went over the man's description of the three boys, especially the third one. His appearance sounded just like Yugi. He has to find this apartment complex first before the cops do. With that, he carefully inched away from his hiding spot and headed out into the parking lot. Once out, he rushed right over to his car, got in then started it up and hurried as fast as he could to where the apartments were.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) – Razzleteddy


	21. Punishment of Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing :) Here's chapter 21 :) Enjoy!

**Warning!** Also, if you think this chapter needs a warning because of the scene regarding Mahad. Let me know and I'll add one. -- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yugi painfully groaned as he inched his eyes opened, his vision buried in and out while he tried to figure out where he was. The room was completely dark instead of a small bright light that shone above him. His throat felt dry so he swallowed hard to try to smooth it out. He blinked a few more times then, as his vision became clearer. He wondered where he was as he glanced around again. Suddenly, he felt his heartbeat began to rise with each beat, he couldn't move, by now he noticed that he laid straight up and strapped down onto a table.

Fully alert, he began to struggle against his restraints as he tried desperately to be free from them, but no use, he just couldn't move. What's worse, the collar around his neck prevented him of the use of his powers. It cut off the connection with Ryou and Malik from him completely. He hoped and prayed that they hadn't caught them as well.

He inhaled a deep long breath while gradually, the memory of happened at the park flashed through his mind, of friend Joey hurt on the ground. "Oh Joey…" he closed eyes bit tearfully, "Please… be all right."

"You know… you should worry about yourself."

Yugi gasped at the voice then at the sinister laugh, he wasn't alone. He searched around among the darkness of the room as he tried his hardness to spot something there in the shadows but alas, all he saw was darkness. "H-Hello?" he rutted his brow a bit tough, "Who's there?" he demanded a little as he tried to sound brave, even though he was scared out of his mind, his rapid heartbeat confirmed that. He began to struggle again as he wanted desperately to break free.

"Come now, there's no point," said the voice, harsh and cold, "You'll only tire yourself out." Then he chuckled a bit, "Believe me… on what master Dratz has planned for you you're going to need your strength." He laughed again and let his laughter echo throughout the room. Oh, he loved the now scared look upon the boy's face, "Oh yes, you surly will."

Yugi stopped momentarily, "What do you mean?" he looked around the dark room.

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just let me go…?" Yugi pleaded with him and hoped he'll would.

"But why?" The figure rutted his brow a little amused, "The fun's just about to begin." He grinned at him, "Now I know you don't want to miss any of it… you'll hurt master Dratz feelings."

"Yeah," Yugi then became a little angry, "Well screw him and screw you too!" he shouted into the darkness, "Who are you anyway? Won't you show yourself!" He lined his brow seriously.

The figure chuckled yet again, "If you insist…" he moved from the wall he leaned on and slowly strolled into the light in front of the teen, which caused him to gasp big.

Yugi sucked in a huge breath when the man stepped into the light, he couldn't believe his eyes and that face. "W-Why… you look just like?" he blinked his eyes a few more times just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "No, it can't be." He creased his brow hard, "What trick is this!"

The figure only snickered and was about to reply when the door swung open from his right. He turned a bit and viewed his boss who had entered, he then bowed his head respectably, "Master Dratz," he sighed when his boss nodded back before moved his focus back to the teen.

"Ah, little Yugi, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Dratz smirked, "Are you feeling refreshed? I hope so. You're going to need your strength..." He strolled casually into the room, his arms cross lazily across his chest, "I see you already met Bakura."

"Bakura?" Yugi gave him a shocked but curious look, "But he looks just like-"

"Ryou, I know." Dratz laughed a little before he snapped his fingers to single the person behind him. The figure then tossed the good doctor, Mahad, into the light and onto the floor with a hard thud. He watched him gave out a muffled cry with some amusement.

"Mahad!" Yugi looked on with shock. He never thought they had caught him too. He saddened his brow as he viewed him over. They've bounded his good friend with rope tightly around his body, his hands tied behind his back, his mouth gagged, his face bruised and battered. "Mahad, are you okay?" He frowned slightly scared… scared for his friend's life.

The good doctor inhaled a short breath before he cringed from the soreness at his side, and apparently all over. His whole body was in pain, so he waited a moment before he managed to nod to show him that he was.

Yugi then looked up to Dratz as he became angry, "Let him go!" he demanded.

Dratz, however, just laughed at the request, "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that Yugi." He then strolled over to Mahad, "You see, the good doctor here," he laid his foot upon him as he lined his face with fury, "As to pay for his betrayal to me." He gave him a hard shove before he gazed down to him, "Am I right doctor?"

Mahad swallowed hard and tried his best not to show any fear. Instead, he just laid there and mentally be prepared himself for whatever may come. He gave a glanced up to Yugi and spotted the teen's horrified face.

Yugi almost felt his eyes water with frightful tears, he wished he knew what his thoughts were. He couldn't read his mind because of his collar so he could only imagine what Dratz had in stored for his good friend. "Please, don't hurt him…" he began. However, he just saw Dratz cruel his lips in a devious grin. That couldn't be good.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that my dear boy." Dratz then lined his face in a serious manner, "Marik…"

At the sound of his name, the second figure then stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He glanced over to the teen with his cold violent eyes. Yugi then gasped for the second time, which caused Dratz to chortled at his reaction, "Oh, I know… he looks like Malik."

"But how this possible…"

"Oh, let's just say I've been experimenting here and there." Dratz just simply explained, he went around and stood next to the teen, he wanted to savor this moment. "Now… should we begin?" He then snapped his fingers to single his two henchmen for the second time. Bakura and Marik then both grinned at each other before they went on with their task. Bakura went over to Mahad, shoved him up onto his knees and shoved his head down right in front of Yugi.

"W-What… What are you going to do?" Yugi felt his heart beat fast again as he watched the one called Marik move into position, next to Mahad with his back turned to him. He gulped hard, "I said, what are you going to do to him!" He demanded heatedly and yet no one said anything. He viewed over to Dratz who stood next to him with a content look before he viewed back over to Mahad who appeared to be breathing very rapidly.

"Mahad…" Suddenly, Marik distracted him. He viewed back over to the man as he noticed him take something out of his cloak then held it in front of his chest. He couldn't see it very well so he wiggled a little to get a better look, then he widened his eyes when he saw a light beam off a tip of a blade the was slightly visible over Marik head.

At the very moment he knew what he was about to do, "**Noooo**!" Yugi cried out in horror as he desperately struggled against his restraints. However, he was too late; in one quick motion, he saw Marik swung the sword with no mercy. Blood splattered over the teen face as he watched in slow motion, the head of his good friend fly into the air then crashed upon the floor.

It landed with a small thud and rolled right in front of him. The now headless body of Mahad fell onto the floor lifeless while his blood drain out of him. "**Nooo**!" Yugi screamed out again, "**You monsters, all of you**!" he cried and cried hard, he couldn't believe that they had kill him, their trustful friend and only ally, now laid dead on the floor.

"Oh now don't feel bad Yugi." Dratz simply said as he strolled over to the good doctor with a taunting look on his face. His glared down upon his now former employee, "It's a pity. He should have been more careful." He inhaled in a breath, "Bakura, have Sam clean up this mess." He viewed up to his two henchmen, he saw the one called Bakura nodded and went to do so, then he turn his attention to Marik, "Prepare the boy," he watched him nod.

Marik wipe the blood away from his sword then place it back within his cloak. He then walked over to tearful Yugi and pushed a button on a control panel next to the table. Suddenly, Yugi was jolted out of his state when he felt the table began to decline into a flat position. "What are you doing!" he panicked, however, he didn't get a response. He blinked some tears away as a control capsule over his head now was visible, then slowly it began to lowered down onto his head. He started to struggle again, "No!" he yelled with fear.

"My dear boy, stop struggling." Dratz responded to his cries, he sat down on a nearby chair, "It's not going to help."

Yugi didn't listen though, he pulled and yanked at his hands, his legs, anything to break free from his restraints. He felt his mind raced, his heartbeat pounded into his ears. He wished Ryou and Malik was here to help him, protect from the hands of these cruel evil people. However, the last thought he had before he passed out, was about his brother. He wished Yami were here to save him…

* * *

**Special-A/N: **The idea of adding Bakura and Marik into the story came to me back in 2005/2006. I'm interested to see how it goes. Though, I'm still debating on whether to keep them in, it depends really on my rewrite. Until then, I'll just keep them in for now. :)

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) – Razzleteddy


	22. Catching Up

Normal 0

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {margin-right:0in; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 17 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

When Malik and Ryou arrived to their shagged old apartment, they discovered to their dismay that it was empty, either Yugi or Mahad hadn't gotten home yet. More worried now than ever, the both of them hurried along to Joey's apartment and hoped a least Yugi was there.

Ryou lined his brow a bit fretful, "Malik, do you think Joey knows where Yugi is?"

Malik swallowed the lump in this throat as he tried his best to remain calm. "He was with him last. So he better know where Yugi is," he said, his voice serious.

Ryou only nodded while he followed him down the sidewalk to their friend's apartment. When they reach the right corridor, they entered and rushed up the stairs that lead to Joey's apartment. Malik let out a breath as he stared at the apartment door, "Here it is." He cleared his throat a bit before he gave the wooden door a knock then cringed a little from the pain in his knuckles. He stood there and waited for someone to answer the door, however, when he didn't get a response he knocked the door again, this time somewhat louder.

Ryou then wrinkled his brow worried, "How come no one's answering…?"

Malik glared toward the door for a moment, he could sense the girl in there. He gave the door one last knock then softened his face, "Hello, Serenity…?" he inhaled a breath, "It's us, please answer the door." He pleaded a little as he hoped she would, "Please, we need to speak with Joey."

Ryou sighed as well while he felt worried. He turned to his right out the corridor and viewed at the sky. It had gotten darker, too dark for Yugi or Mahad be gone this long. He creased his forehead while they stood there for a good long minute and waited for the young girl to open the door. When that time had came and went and still on reply, he was about to say something when suddenly he heard the sound of a lock turn. He let out a breath as he saw the door creaked open slowly. He relaxed his composer as Malik did the same. Malik smiled a little, he could tell that she was a bit uneasy.

Serenity opened the door enough to peak out, "Rika and Izo… you shouldn't be here. Father sai-"

"We're sorry for troubling you Serenity, really. This only take a moment," Ryou reassured her, "We-"

"We need to speak with Joey. He is here?" Malik cut him off, he then raised a brow when he saw her eyes began to tear you. Suddenly a bad feeling crept up, "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard… heard what?" Malik asked when an image of part of a phone conversation they had receive flashed though his mind quick and he sure didn't like what he heard, "Mmm..."

"Joey's at the hospital," Serenity dabbed her eye for a moment.

"Hospital… why?" Ryou widened his eyes at the sound of that.

"Daddy said someone had attacked him at the park."

"Someone... attacked him?" Malik felt his heart sink to his stomach, "Who?"

"I don't know for sure," Serenity bowed her head sadly, "Daddy's at the hospital right now talking to the police and-"

"Police?" Malik sure didn't like the sound of that; they will come around to snoop for sure. Suddenly he glanced up when a frightful thought enter his mind, he looked with a serious look in his eyes, "What about Yugi?"

"Yug-gi… who's Yug-"

"I mean Kazama," Malik corrected himself quick, "Was Kazama with him?"

Serenity sniffed a little as she thought for second, "I don't know if he was or not." She the creased her brow, "Why… isn't he with you?" She gave him a small worry look.

Ryou inhaled a huge breath, "_Malik, now I'm scared..."_, he turned to him slightly. _"Joey's at the hospital and Yugi's missing..."_ he thought to him, _"What are we going to do?"_

Malik just creased his forehead firm, _"We need to speak to Joey."_ He turned back to the girl, "Thanks anyway Serenity," he sighed a little, "If you do see our brother..." He sighed deep, "Please tell him that we're looking for him."

"All right…"

"And we're so sorry to hear about Joey, give him our best wishes all right." Ryou lessened his eyes with some sadness. He couldn't help it, he felt a bit responsible for Joey even though he doesn't have the full story on what happened to him.

Serenity inhaled a deep breath, "Thanks… and I will."

Malik nodded, "Well, we got to go and see if we can find Kazama…"

"I do hope he's all right."

"I'm sure that he is." Malik reassured her even though he felt worried himself. He hoped and prayed that Yugi wasn't in trouble. He said his good-bye to Joey's sister before he turned and headed down the stairs. Ryou followed suit, he too said his good-bye and more wishes to Joey before he went down the stairs after Malik. Serenity watched them go with a tearful look before she retreated into the apartment and closed the door gently behind her.

Ryou hurried to Malik's side as they began to head back to their own apartment. He creased his brow more worried as he thought about Yugi. He hoped that nothing bad happened to him.

"Me too Ryou…" Malik replied as he read his thought and at the very moment he felt like Dratz was involved. With that thought, he increased his pace a bit more, he need to check the apartment. They were about halfway home when he halted in his tracks while he stopped Ryou as well, "Looks like we got company."

Ryou looked ahead of him then widened his eyes a little while he spotted two police officers headed up to their apartment. He swallowed hard while his nerves began to twitch, "Oh no…"

"Come on, we can't go home now." Malik grabbed hold of his arm, turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, what about Yugi and Mahad?" Ryou questioned, "They could be home?" he fretted a bit.

Malik creased his brow seriously, "Trust me... they're not," He inhaled a breath, "Something happened to them Ryou… I know it, I feel it." He turned to him slightly, "Can you?"

Ryou then saddened his eyes, "Yes." He rubbed his forehead as the word Dratz popped into his mind, "Dear lord... please keep them safe." He prayed as they hurried down the sidewalk.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile...

Yami drove as fast as he could to the apartment complex while he monitored his speed. Still, he had to get to those boys first before the police got a hold of them; he just hoped he wasn't too late. With that, he made a turn onto street then perked up when he spotted the complex in the distant. "All right…," he pressed on the gas a little more, he had to hurry.

When he reached the turnoff, he switched on his single, turn into the parking lot then decreased his speed down. He inhaled a calm breath and slowly drove through the lot while he viewed from left to right. He had no clue on whom to look for exactly, so he mustered up in his mind, the description that Joseph Wheeler's father gave at the hospital. A teen boy with white hair, a teen boy with blond hair all dressed in school clothes.

So he scanned the area more closely when he suddenly stopped his car. There in the distant his spotted a police cruiser then two while two police officers heading up a flight of stairs. "I wonder…" he slowly inched his car close to the area, but not too close to get spotted. He leaned over just a tad and watched as one of the officers knocked on a door. "That must be their apartment..." he waited to see of anyone would answer.

As he did, he looked around more when his eyes suddenly landed on two teens at a far distant, a teen with blond hair and teen with white in school clothes. He watched as they fixed their attention on the two officers head of them and their expression was of worry and concern. "I wonder..." he looked the two boys over more, they did fit the description very well, but before he could do anything, he saw them turn around quick and hurry away in the opposite direction. He had to act quickly so he pressed on the gas pedal and drove his car forward to where the two were headed, followed besides them then with one quick motion, he pulled his car right in front of them both, halting them abruptly.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	23. Stranger Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 23 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

The two teens stared at the stranger bewildered as they couldn't believe their eyes. That face, those eyes. Ryou creased his brow in sort of a shock, _"Malik, do you see what I see." _He widened his eyes a bit, _"He looks just like..." _he tapered off.

_"I know Ryou."_ Malik lined his face serious. "Who the hell are you?"

"Look, we got no time." The stranger pleaded with the two teens, he looked beyond them for moment as spotted the two cops in the far distant. "Please get in before we are all caught by the cops."

Malik inhaled a deep breath. He could sense his eagerness. However, could he trust him? However, he could sense the two police officers behind him that headed their way. So reluctantly, he grabbed for Ryou's hand, went over to the car and opened the door to the backseat, piled in with Ryou close by him. He watched the stranger then step on the gas and hurried out of there as he shut the door.

Now here Malik sat very quietly at the backseat of the stranger's car, he just sat and stared at the man who drove the car rather fast. He didn't know why he got into his car, maybe it was his appearance but he shook his head quick. He learned very early on never trust his eyes. This could be a deceitful trick, however, how can he explain the feelings that radiated from him, he seemed like a stranger but he wasn't.

Ryou leaned into Malik more while he gazed the man over as well._ "Malik…"_ he crease his brow as he too went over the man's thoughts, _"Do you really think it's Yugi's…."_

Malik creased his own brow, he looked like him but is it really… he scanned the stranger once more and just as before, images of jagged memories filled his mind. Pictures of Yugi as a child, very happy, he then viewed the man cringed then shook his head slightly so he stopped what he was doing with a very serious look, _"It appears to be so…"_

"_But how can that be?" _Ryou looked on with some amazement, _"Thought he was dead."_

Malik narrowed his eyes for a moment, _"Well, someone obviously lied." _He then sat there for a few more minutes when suddenly spoke up, "Where are you taking us?" he kept his voice serious but calm.

"To a safe place," the man simply answered.

Malik inhaled a deep breath; he sensed that man told the truth. For a moment, he allowed himself to relax a little while he mind drift to one important thing, Yugi. He just hoped he was all right and not in danger's hands. On occasion, he would read the man's thoughts; they seemed to be constantly on Yugi and the sense the need to know if he was all right. But should he tell him? He didn't really know if Yugi is okay himself. He didn't even know where he was or what happened to him. The only person that knew laid up in a hospital bed unconscious. He narrowed his eyes 

Somewhat, he had to get to Joey soon. He had to find out what happened to Yugi. Malik snapped out of his thoughts then viewed back to the stranger, he saw the worry in his eyes. He too was worried and feared for his friend... his… brother. "How did you find us…?" he suddenly asked while he scanned his mind for a moment, "Yami is it?" he rubbed his forehead a little.

Yami viewed the young teen through the mirror and wondered how he knew his name. He hadn't told him yet. He viewed the young teen's eerie eyes, full of mysterious. Mr. Wheeler was right on one thing, something about these two was different and that made him slightly uneasy. As he stared, he could see only a blank expression from the young teen so he swallowed a bit. "The man at the hospital, Joey Wheeler's father I believe, said where you were." He moved his eyes back onto the road as he felt he uneasiness increase.

Malik smirked for a moment; he could tell that the man was nervous. He read his thoughts and then instantly knew why. He shook his head a bit; Mr. Wheeler sure liked to cause trouble. He peered out of the window then when he noticed that the man made a right turn into a long curvy driveway, which led up to a very huge mansion. He creased his brow cautiously while the man parked the car in front of the residence. "Where are we?" he suddenly asked as he stared up at the place and felt a bit uneasy as he did so, it seemed cold dark.

Yami sighed somewhat jaggedly but didn't answer. Instead, he stepped out of the car and hurried up to the door, he gave the doorbell a ring then stood there very anxiously. As he waited, he would glance over his shoulder for a moment and watched the two teens just stared at him. He sighed deeply worried before he motioned them to join him at the door.

Malik watched the man wave at them with worried eyes. He creased his brow at that, he didn't seem to trust him but he still didn't sense deceit. Therefore, he inhaled deep breath then looked over to Ryou who appeared to be just as he was, unsure. From that, he softened his face for a moment and reached over to grasp his hand to comfort him some.

Ryou smiled as he looked over to him, he was glad Malik was there with him, he felt safe. With that thought he then looked back over to the man, "I think he wants us to join him."

Malik turned to the stranger who waited by the door for them. The expression on his face still appeared to be worried but this time with fear and tiredness, especially in the eyes. He sighed once more before he motioned Ryou to follow. He grasped the door handle, pulled it to pop the door open. He got out slowly with Ryou close behind him. He kept him behind his back though just in case, he watched the man called Yami motion them to followed, which they did, very cautiously.

He stood for a moment when he heard the door being unlocked; he then let out a sigh at person there. "Jonathan…" he smiled with some relief.

"Mr. Moto?" Mr. Busker was a bit surprised to see him; no one told that he was coming over. Curious, he glanced behind him for second to the two teens that stood behind him, just as anxious. He gave them a warm smile, "What can I do for you?" he asked kindly as he turned back to Yami.

Yami rubbed his forehead rough, "I need to speak with Seto, he's here right?"

Mr. Buster then softened his eyes, "Of course, come on in." He stepped aside to let the three in. He watched worried as each one pass by with an upset look. When the last one entered he then closed the door gently behind them, "This way," he then led them all the living room, "Have a seat while I'll go fetch Master Seto." He gave a small bow before he turned around and left quickly.

Yami just nodded while Mr. Busker left the room hurriedly.

"Are you really… Yugi's brother?"

Yami looked up to the blond teen and became surprise at the question. Why would he ask him that? But he dismissed it. "Do you know where he is?"

Malik furrowed his brow, "You didn't answer my question," he countered back.

Yami then became serious himself but then relaxed his features sadly. "Yes, I am."

"Yeah," Malik then crossed his arms tightly against his chest. "Prove it."

Yami sighed hugely. He knew the teen didn't trust him. So, he reached into his pocket for his wallet, he opened it and slowly pulled out a winkled old photographic. He caressed the photo in his hand as he gazed at it with sad longing eyes. Malik observed this quietly, he was suddenly overwhelmed of sadness, longing and despair. It hit him hard.

Ryou too felt this and softened his face just as sad. He knew deep down the stranger told the truth, he was Yugi's brother. Nobody could fake those feelings, not even Dratz. He swallowed down the lump his throat and felt his eyes tear up just a tad as the stranger feeling grew. But odd, the feeling started to turn into something else, which he couldn't explain. It wasn't dangerous he could sense that much. It was more like, well… he wasn't sure. He never felt anything like it before.

He breathed in a sigh when the man slowly approached them while he still gazed at the photographic. He let some tears fall from his eyes when the one called Yami paused in front of Malik then held the picture out for him. He put a soft hand on Malik's shoulder as he sensed that he also experienced the same thing that he was.

Malik felt Ryou put a hand on his shoulder as the emotions of the man engulfed him. He furrowed his brow considerately while the man looked up at him. As he did this, he noticed how glazed his eyes looked, full of sadness. Then he watched the man stretch out his hand that held the photo and waited for him to take it. Malik inhaled a deep breath before he reach over for it. When he did, he accidentally touched the stranger's hand, suddenly he gasped a little as something pass through him, he didn't know what it was but it seemed familiar. He pulled back his hand while he stared at the man in front of him.

Those eyes, so much like Yugi's eyes. He moved his own down to the picture. There he could see a very young Yugi as he sat on the lap of the stranger, both with smiles. He smiled to himself for a moment, they seemed so... happy.

_"I believe him Malik. His feelings... there's no way he could fake them."_

Malik heard Ryou say, he gazed at the photo more and suddenly noticed something around Yugi's neck. He looked closer, there Yugi's pedant, it shone bright from the light that hit it, it seemed to protect him. From that, he had no more doubt. He indeed was… Yugi's brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	24. Stranger Encounter part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 24 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

Yami sat on the couch with his head in his shaky hands. He wept quietly to himself and has been for a good long moment. He tried to get his emotions under control but it was just no good, he couldn't do it. The shear thought of his brother, the fact that he might, just might get him back overwhelmed him. "I-I'm… I'm sorry." He finally managed through his grief. "I-I didn't mean to get so emotional there…" he mumbled.

Ryou furrowed his brow with sadness. He went over to where he was and knelt down beside him. "Mister…" his voice was filled with understanding. "It's okay." He reached out and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even though he knew very little about him, he wasn't afraid to console him. He viewed over to Malik who hadn't yet said a word.

From the concern in the teen's voice, Yami inhaled deep long breath. He let himself calm down before he viewed up to the teen's worrisome face. He smiled some to out the boy at ease. "I'm all right," he wiped his face dry. "But please tell me," Yami inhaled another breath, "How do you know Yugi?"

Ryou looked over Malik once more and his thought was just as his. "Well…" he began but paused. What should he tell him? That they weren't like other people, that they too were different or abnormal as Yugi has often put it. How would they explain? And if they told, he turned back to the stranger, would this man be afraid of them? He bowed his head slowly, he dreaded to that. He didn't want him to be afraid of them.

"Well," Malik read Ryou's thoughts and saddened his eyes briefly. "You may say," he faced the stranger, "We're a lot alike." He then gave him a serious look with a little bit of hint in his eyes.

Yami viewed him oddly; he looked from him to the other one. It didn't take longer for him to register on what the young teen meant. Yes, of course, that would explain some of the strange things that had occurred between them. They must have been the same his brother was, full of power. With that, he creased his brow with care, "Oh..." His voice filled with understanding. He looked away temporary and wondered what took Seto so long. He didn't want to waste time; he needed to find his brother and fast.

"You know, Yugi had never forgotten you."

Yami then looked back to the teen; his face looked weary, emotionless but a hint of worry as well. He furrowed his brow a little, he gazed down to the wrinkled up photo in his hand, "And neither have I…" he whispered in heartache."I've been searching for so long." He stroked the photographic lightly with is thumb, "I've almost given up hope."

Ryou softened his face at his thoughts and knew how he felt. "If it's any comfort to you sir," he looked down to the photographic as well with a sad smile, "We took care of him."

"We've taken care of each other Ryou." Malik simple said as he slowly walked up to him.

"Yes, I believe that." Yami smiled somewhat, he then reached into his pocket for his wallet and put back the photo with great care. "Now…" he looked up to them both, his face serious. "Do you know where he is and is he safe?" He watched as the boy called Ryou stood from where he was and walked slowly over to the fireplace, the teen just stood there quietly with his back to him. He sighed deep before he turned his attention to the other one, "Is he?" he asked again and hope he would get a reply, "Please tell me, I must know," he pleaded somewhat, he didn't like their hesitation and feared that Yugi might be in danger of some kind. "_God, please don't let it be that,"_ he thought, _"Please let him be safe."_

Malik heard his thoughts and looked away from him, he didn't answer quite yet. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he was. He drew in a heavy breath, "We don't know," he finally said, "We may have an idea but..." he viewed Ryou for a moment, worried. "_But we're not sure though," _he thought the last part. He hated to give the man anymore dread for his brother that he already has, to give him false hope, no, he undergone enough because Dratz. Dratz, he narrowed his eyes hatefully at the word.

"What?" Yami viewed on anxiously, he wanted him to continue, "What is it?"

Malik then snapped out of it and turned back to the man. He saw the anxiousness in his eyes and softened his own. "Joey Wheeler," he continued, "Our neighbor and... good friend." He rutted his brow. "He was with him last. He may know what happened to Yugi." Ryou glanced over Malik a little surprised at the word friend. Malik has never referred to him as one, until now that is. He smirked somewhat glad at that.

"Joey Wheeler…?" Yami rubbed his chin for second; he had heard that name before but where? Then he snapped his fingers, "Ah, yes, the boy from the hospital!"

Malik nodded to confirm, "We need to head there and find him as soon as possible." He creased brow, "Before-" he didn't finished the sentence. He didn't want to say it.

"Yes, yes!" Yami stood up from the couch, he mind raced with thoughts of finding his brother. "Come, let's hurry!" he was about head out when he suddenly heard a throat clear, he turned to where it was and let out a sigh of relief to whom it was._"It's only Seto," _he thought with a small smile.

Seto stood in the entryway with his arms folded across his chest, his look serious. He had listen in on part of the conversation and quite honestly had some interesting questions to ask. With that, he moved his eyes to the two teens in the room and wondered who they were, that's where he'll start.

Ryou moved back over to Malik. He felt a little fearful of the stranger in the entryway. Malik however, kept calm but ready. He locked his eyes on man called Seto as the other stranger moved slowly into the room. The look on the man's face was cold, emotionless like a statue. He moved Ryou closer to him as he watched the man slowly enter the room.

As Seto slowly entered the room to where the couch was, he kept his eyes on the two teens. Then curled his lips into a curious manner, "And huh, who might you be?"

However, Malik too occupied to say anything moved his eyes up and down while he scanned the man over. Odd, even though the man looked threatening he felt his deep concern for his friend. "I'm Malik and this is…," he indicated to the back of him, "Ryou." He furrowed his brow somewhat, "We're friends of Yugi."

Seto nodded at that, "I see," he relaxed his posture a little. "I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba." Malik repeated with a slight smirk.

Seto looked a little shocked. How can he possible know his name? "Rrrright," he looked over to Yami for moment, "How do you know that?" he turned back to the teen curiously.

"Well… you see, we-"

"That's not important right now Seto," Yami interrupted while he walked up to him, "Right now we need to head to the hospital." He looked into his friend's eyes with anxiousness, fear and slight hope.

"Hospital?" Seto faced him again, "What for?" he noticed his eyes; he saw that they started to fill with distress. So he turned to him fully, "What is it?" he asked once again.

"There's a boy there," Yami creased his brow, "He may know where my brother is."

"Your brother…?" Seto creased his brow as well, "You mean you might have found something."

Yami nodded eagerly, "Yes Seto…" he glanced over to teens full of hope in his quest, "Yes, I believe I have."

Seto viewed over to the two teens as well and felt his curiosity grew. He opened his mouth about to say something but Yami stopped when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seto, please, we need to leave before-" Yami swallowed hard, "Before-" he shook his head, he couldn't finish. He dreaded the thought of would happen if their only lead went cold.

Seto then furrowed his brow at his friend's distress. He reached out and grasped Yami's shoulders tightly, "All right Yami, all right. Hurry go." He then released his gripped from his shoulders, "I'll wait here."

Yami nodded an okay before he turned to the two teens with determination, "Come on. Let's go,"

"Right," Malik grabbed hold of Ryou hand protectively and followed the stranger out. He only hoped that Joey was okay and hoped he'll be able to tell them what happened to Yugi.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	25. At The Hospital

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 25 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

The three strangers walked hurriedly to the entrance of the hospital, it was night out now, the sun has set and left nothing but a blank of darkness, not even the stars were out. Ryou viewed this a bit worriedly. He didn't like the atmosphere; there was a chill in the air so cold that it brought a slight shiver to the young teen. With that, he moved closer to Malik for comfort as he always done. When they reached to doors, they slid opened and the three walked right into the hospital lobby. Malik inhaled a deep breath while he scanned the place; he wanted to be sure that it was safe first. "Do you know where Joey is?"

Yami creased his brow a bit, "Yes, I think so." He viewed over to the teen, "I heard the doctor say that they moved him down the hall to room twelve for observation." He looked to his right to a clock displayed on the wall, "We better hurry here. Visiting hours is over at nine."

Malik viewed the clock as well. It was eight forty-five, "Right, let's go." He turned around to Ryou for a second; he wanted to make sure that he was still there. He let out breath of relief, "Come on," he reached out and pulled him closer. Ryou creased his worrisome face while the two of them followed the man through the lobby, he then saw him stopped and peaked around the corner down the hall for a second then preceded forward. Malik looked around cautiously while he followed him down the hallway, as he did so he could suddenly sense Joey's essence, it was weak but it was there.

Yami walked hurriedly to the teen's room, when they reached it he moved over to the window, peaked inside and spotted Mr. Wheeler and a young girl sitting in chairs by the boy's bed. He frowned a little, "Damn, the boy's father is in there and some girl," his voice was grim.

"That's Serenity, Joey's sister." Ryou confirmed while he peaked into the window for a moment. He spotted the girl near Joey's bedside with a sad and worried look upon her face. "Don't worry, she's cool."

Yami just nodded before he moved his eyes back to the man. He didn't like the looks of him, his face as hard and mean looking. "Well she really not me concern. It's the father, I just know he'll give us trouble," he furrowed his brow some at the man's glum face.

Malik just smirked to himself, "Don't worry, I can handle him." He was about to head in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to Ryou and saw that the worry had never left his face.

"_Don't hurt him Malik, okay."_ Ryou thought, he knew Malik and knew that he could.

Malik sighed and nodded back. He turned toward the door again and preceded inside hurriedly which caught Mr. Wheeler off guard. "Hello Mr. Wheeler," he greeted the man with a hint of distasted in his voice. He never really liked Mr. Wheeler, by his stance, he wasn't right and it might be due to his drinking, he guessed. With a sigh, he turned to the girl briefly, "Serenity," he greeted respectively before he turned back to the man.

Mr. Wheeler looked shocked as he jumped out of the chair that he was in. "What the…? What are you doing here!" he began to shout. He glared at the two teens with anger before he moved his eyes to the other stranger that he hadn't seen before. However, he shook his head and instead moved his attention back to the other two angrily. "Get out!" he pointed his finger at the two, "It's probably your fault my son's here!" he accused with more anger.

"Mr. Wheeler, please," Ryou pleaded with the man. However, he couldn't really blame Mr. Wheeler's anger, he might had ever right to be upset with them. It was probably their fault for poor Joey's mishap. He viewed over to their friend for a moment with worry and fear in his eyes. "Oh Joey…" he murmured sadly, he moved closer to him when Mr. Wheeler shouted at him, which caused him to jump.

"Get away from him!"

"Daddy, please." The girl finally spoke in her soft voice. Serenity moved over to her father to calm him down. She knew his temper and didn't want anyone hurt by it. She rubbed his arm comfortingly while turned her attention to the group. "You must excuse father's outburst, he's just upset over the whole situation." She turned her eyes to her brother sadly, "As you can see, Joey's still unconscious. And we still don't know what happened or who put him here. An-"

"Oh, I know who put him here and I'm looking right at them!" Mr. Wheeler flared his eyes as he pointed his finger at the two teens again. "Just look at them! You know they had something to do with it! It's written over their faces!" He shouted once more, "Do you deny it!"

Ryou bit his lip and casted his eyes down to floor in somewhat guilty fashion. He didn't know how to answer that quite yet. However, with all the circumstances, it seemed that all arrows pointed in their direction. Therefore, with a sigh he viewed back up to the man, "You could be right Mr. Wheeler. It could be our fault that Joey's." He admitted which caused the girl to gasp slightly surprised.

"Aye ha! I knew!" Mr. Wheeler glared at them more. "You punks are nothing more but bad trouble! I mean look just what you did to my poor Joey!" He continued with is rant.

"My god, the way you talk. I'm surprise you even show such concern…" Malik narrowed his eyes a bit, as he finally spoke, "I mean considering the way you treat him half the time." He spat out then smirked slightly at the man's 'how dare you!' remark.

"Please… Mr. Wheeler is it." Yami finally stepped forward with a look of plea in his eyes, "We just need a few minutes with him." He hoped the teen's father would understand.

"And just who the hell are you!" Mr. Wheeler then turned his attention the stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yami straightened up a bit, "My name's Yami Moto." He softened his expression for moment, "I was the one who found your son in the park and brought him in."

"You did?" Serenity viewed the stranger as well then smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Thank you so much for helping him." She was about to go over to hug him when she heard her father shout 'get back'. She then felt him grasp her arm somewhat tight, pulled her back behind him and told her to remain quiet.

"Excuse me sir," Yami hardened his face that man's roughness with girl, "But there's no need to be so rough with the girl." He inhaled a short breath, "She was try-" he began but was cut off.

"Look, don't tell me what to do!" Mr. Wheeler then turned to the other man and glared at him for a moment, "You have no right to be here nor I want you here. So beat it!" He pointed his finger at them again.

"No. Not until we see your son. He may know what happened to my brother and where he is?"

Mr. Wheeler shook his furiously, "Not a chance, now get out!" He narrowed eyes even more, "Before I call security and have them throw your asses out of here!"

Malik rolled his eyes at him at his attitude, "Listen dickhead," He spat out finally, "We're here to see Joey, not you! So back off!" he yelled back as he felt his own temper rising.

"Yeah, you wanna bet!" And with that, Mr. Wheeler dashed for the door.

Yami creased his brow panicked when he saw Mr. Wheeler hurried to the door about to call security, "No wait, please!" he was about to go after when suddenly, the man stopped dead in his tracks with this odd look on his face, with closer inspection the man seemed to in a some kind of a trance.

"Now Mr. Wheeler, there's no need to get others involved here." Malik said in a cool voice and held control over the man's mind. He had enough of his attitude for the moment; they needed to find Yugi, all that mattered was Yugi. He crossed his arms against his chest, "Now please have a seat in the chair over there and behave yourself."

Yami then swallowed at the small lump in his throat as he viewed the man let go of the door handle, turn around slowly, walked back over to the chair and sat down. He viewed his eyes and could tell that they were vacant. Without a word, he turned his attention back to teen called Malik and watched him close. He noticed something his eyes and posture that told him that the young teen was in control of him. He rutted his brow a bit startled, "What you have you done to him?" he asked innocently and waited an answer but got nothing.

"Daddy?" Serenity went to her father's side as she noticed this too. She shook him a couple of times to snap him out of it bit to no avail. "Daddy?" She then became frightened, "What did you do to him!" she began to cry some, "Please don't hurt him!"

Ryou sighed deeply, "Don't worry Serenity, he won't hurt him. He just…" he trailed off for a moment, "Hmm well, let's just say he took just over the situation," he explained.

"O-kay," Yami looked at Malik in awed and wondered what else these two could do. He viewed the young girl who now was frightened and softened his eyes calmly, "It's okay."

"Sorry to interrupt here but we're wasting time and that's not good," Malik turned around seriously, "Mr. Motto, stand by the door and make sure the close is clear. We don't need anyone walking in on us."

Yami creased his brow serious himself, "Right," he then walked over to the door and stood guard as Malik asked him.

Malik smirked before he turned his attention to his friend in the bed. With cool composer, he went over to Joey. Ryou did the same and joined the other side of their friend's bed. He looked over his injuries and frowned a little, "Oh poor Joey…" he mourned for him.

"Come on, let's hurry," Malik looked on seriously, he was about to reach out his hand for Ryou's when he heard the young girl shout out scared. He stepped aside as the girl rushed passed him and right over to her brother's side.

"No!" Serenity covered his body with hers protectively. "Stay away from him! Please don't hurt him!" she pleaded with them both, she didn't know what they intended to do.

_"No Malik. I'll handle this."_Ryou viewed up to Malik seriously when he sense on what he was about to do. He turned back to the girl and softened his eyes, "Please don't be scared Serenity. We're not going to harm him I promise. We just need to examine him for only a few moments." He reached over his hand and lifted her chin a bit, "But you must step aside okay and let us."

Serenity viewed up to him uncertainly, Ryou saw this and softened his eyes more, "Please trust us. He'll be all right," he reassured her with a kind smile.

Serenity searched his eyes more and noticed that they we not filled with deceit or bad intent. Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth and somehow trusted him. With a jagged breath, she nodded her head and uncovered herself from Joey's form. She then stepped aside and went back over her father's side.

Malik swiped his forehead a bit relieved and took his place. He then reached his hand out, "Ryou?"

Ryou then looked up to him and became more worried for his brother, "Are you sure you up for to it Malik?" he knew most of Malik's powers was used up on Mr. Wheeler.

Malik gave him a smile in reassurance when he felt his concerns, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ryou smiled back before he gasped his hand strongly, "Okay but please don't push yourself." He watched Malik nod before they both closed their eyes and laid their hands on Joey's forehead. _They entered his mind slowly so not to hurt him more and began to travel back through his chamber of memories, some good, most bad. Still they kept on until they reached the final chamber with the latest ones._

_Malik looked around for moment before he spotted what they were looking for, "Look there!" he moved toward it and entered it fast. Once inside the memory, Malik landed on the ground hard, which knocked some wind out of him, he gasped. "Man, not smart."_

"_Malik, are you all right?" Ryou ran over to him quick and knelt down beside him worriedly, "You should know better not to rush in like that," he scolded a bit._

_Malik inhaled a deep breath, "S-Sorry," but that didn't matter to him, all that matter was Yugi. Therefore, with Ryou's help he stood up on feet, he felt his legs shake a little before they became steady. "I'm fine Ryou, don't worry," he viewed him with a small smile._

_Ryou nodded before he looked around the area and for sure, they were back in the park but the place looked a tab misty though. He rutted his brow, "We better hurry Malik."_

_Malik nodded seriously then grabbed his hand to pull him into a run. They ran as they searched around before he saw what they were looking for. There, they spotted Yugi and Joey far off in the distant and appeared to be in conversation. "Over there!" he pointed before he ran faster, when reached them the two teen halted and panted for breath before they listened in to their conversation…  
_  
"_I'm still your friend right?"_

_Ryou and Malik then watched Joey fold his arms before Yugi looked over to him with a smile. "Yes… you are," they heard him say._

_"And you do trust me… don't you?"_

_Ryou saw Yugi's hesitation but only for a second, "Of course I do…" he heard him say. He looked over to Malik for a moment and hoped his heard that then turned back to the scene. _

"_Then… if you're in some kind of trouble… maybe I can help."_

_"No… you can't… no one can…"_

_Ryou frowned at that when suddenly he noticed Yugi trail off uneasily and wondered why. He looked around himself and then noticed how quiet it became. "Malik d-do you sense that?" he felt his fear build up in him._

_Malik looked around himself and creased his brow seriously, "Yes I do." He drifted away from the two's conversation and instead scanned the area more carefully when suddenly he heard a branch snap, "Ryou. -" He was about say something when he saw Yugi grabbed hold of Joey's arm and began to take him away for the area quick. _

_"Come on!" he motioned Ryou to follow him as he took off after them. He ran with panted breath before he caught up right behind them. He was about uttered something when unexpectedly someone jumped down from a tree branch above, right in front of everyone's path. He widened his eyes at the clocked figure, his face hidden from their view, "What the hell?" he was about say something more when he watched the stranger clasp something around Yugi's neck, with closer inspection he saw that it was the collar._

_"Hello Yugi, so nice to see you." Malik heard the stranger say in a cold tone as tears of fear formed in Yugi's eyes. He was about rush in to help when Ryou grabbed hold of his arm tight._

"_Don't!" Ryou pulled him back quick, "You can't interrupt a memory Malik. You know what will happen if you do," he warned with sadness in his voice, he wanted so bad to help them as well but knew he couldn't. He turned back to the scene as Joey bent down to aid his friend._

_"That's none of your concern boy."_

_"Yeah, well, I'm making it my concern pal!"_

_The two of them then saw Joey yell at the stranger before a strong force picked him up and threw him against a tree, which cause him to smack his head painfully hard against the truck._

Abruptly the picture when blank with darkness, the two teens then braced when they felt themselves pull forward in lighting speed. Before they knew it, they snapped back into their own bodies rough. Ryou jolted back and fell against the wall before he landed on the floor. Yami saw this and rushed right over to him at once, "Boy!" he held him steady in his arms, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Ryou groaned while his head spun, "M-Malik…" he managed to say.

At the sound of the teen's concern voice, Yami then stood up and hurried over to aid the over teen, he saw him on the ground passed out. "Oh no…" he rushed right over to him and knelt down, he pulled the teen's head into his arms, "Hey… hey M-Malik," he mumbled worriedly, he slapped his face a couple of times.

"W-wha-… what the h-h-ell happened?"

"Daddy!"

Yami then looked over his shoulder startled at the sound of Mr. Wheeler confused voice. Whatever the teen had done to the man, he surely wasn't doing it now, "Oh damn." He faced the teen again, "Hey boy, hey wake up! Malik, please!" he continued to slap his face when he looked up shortly and saw the other teen crawl over to them.

Ryou sucked in a breath with his saw Malik passed out, "Malik!" he crawled over to him and grasped his shoulders desperately, "Malik, please wake up!" he shook him hard as he felt tears formed in his eyes, "Please… don't leave him here alone." He whispered to him, he laid his head into his chest when suddenly heard a painful groan. At the sound of that, he snapped his head back up and viewed Malik's face, "Malik… hey Malik," he shook his shoulders a bit.

Malik eyes fluttered opened then looked up as a blurry image of Ryou and Yugi's brother came into focus. "Man, let's not do that again," he sat up slowly and felt is head spun from that, he groaned as he grabbed his head for a moment.

"Oh Malik…" Ryou embraced him strong, glad that he was all right, "Thank god you're okay."

Malik hugged him back before he stood up back onto his feet, he felt his head spun some more so he walked over to the bed and sat down. He needed to collect himself but deep down he knew what they had to do and he dreaded it.

"Take it easy son… you hit your head pretty good there." Yami worried for him, he could tell that he was exhausted.

Malik just sighed again then furrowed his brow half-heartedly, "We need to go Ryou…" he dropped his voice low. He hated to say it but he knew they were defeated, they have found them.

"Go…?" Yami looked at both of them, "Go where?"

Ryou frowned a bit fearful before he answered, "Back to Orichalcos," he sighed jaggedly, "Back to… back to M-Master Dartz…"

"Master Dartz? Who's he?" Yami lined his face seriously at them, he waited for them say something more but they didn't. They just sat there lost and scared, "He has Yugi doesn't he?"

Malik closed his eyes, "Yes," he then stood up slowly off the bed, "We have to go back."

"Then I'm coming too!" Yami stood up at once, determined.

However, Malik shook his head at the idea, "No, it's not safe for you."

"Malik's right mister," Ryou then stood off the bed also, "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care!" Yami then calmed himself and viewed them more determined, "This is my brother, I…" he trailed off for moment and turned his head away as he felt a lump began to form in his throat, "I can't lose him again."

Ryou saddened his eyes at the man, he saw how desperate he was, "_Malik, what do you think?"_

Malik rubbed his forehead as he thought. He didn't like it as Ryou said it was too dangerous for him. However, as he looked at the man's sad and determined form he knew he couldn't stop him even if he wanted too. "All right, let's go if you're going," he rutted his brow tough, "Just be careful."

Yami nodded repeatedly, he knew this was going to be dangerous, his last encounter with these people had kill their grandfather and nearly ended his own life, still he had to, he needed to save his brother at all costs. "Right," he gave them a confident smile.

"What are you guys keep babbling about?"

All three looked straight ahead to Mr. Wheeler, who still sat in the chair while he rubbed his forehead; they almost forgot that he was there. Malik narrowed his eyes a bit, "Nothing for you to be concern about." He then turned and walked slowly to the door, he paused for second and threw a glanced over to Joey's bed. He was wrong about him, so wrong. He frowned somewhat regretfully and wished he should have given him a chance, now it was too late. He sighed deep before he opened the door and walked out slowly with Yami close behind him. Ryou was about to leave too when he heard the young girl speak.

"R-Rita?" Serenity said softly and watched Ryou turned around to her. From what all that she gathered she knew they were in some kind of trouble. She could tell in his sad worried eyes. She inhaled a deep breath softhearted breath, "I hope turns out okay for you and your brothers."

Ryou gave her a small smile and nodded a thank you. He then turned around and left the room into the hallway where Malik and Yami waited. He saddened his eyes at regretful Malik's thoughts, "_Don't feel bad Malik, I'm sure Joey doesn't hold any real bad feelings toward you," _he consoled.

_"Thanks Ryou…" _Malik smirked a bit as they began to walk hurriedly down the hallway. They then exited the hospital lounge and into the chilly air, speed walked to Yami's car and got in, all with mixed emotions.

"All right, where do we go from here?" Yami asked as he viewed the two teens from the backseat, he noticed their sad and anxious looks but mostly he could tell that they weren't scare to go back.

Malik leaned back his seat tiredly, "Just drive out of the city and head north…" he closed his eyes, "We'll let know then."

"North, right," Yami sighed himself while he started the car and proceeded out of the city toward north.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


	26. On Familiar Trail

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Hi all, here's chapter 26 like I've promised. Now expect chapter 27/28 in a month or so, just as soon as I head back and fix some things in the storyline, all righty then. ^^

Thanks** dragonlady222 ****and nupinoop296** for reviewing :) Here's chapter 26 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Psychic Connections

"Yes, I have to do this Seto. I need to find my brother," Yami explained on his phone, "No. I'm not going to call the police." He wrinkled is brow, he's been on the phone with Seto for the pass twenty-five minutes as he tried to explain on what had gone on. "Cause I-" he paused for a moment, "I don't trust them that's why." He listened to his friend with a sigh before he interrupted him, "Listen Set, I'm doing it and whatever happened… thanks for everything," he hung up the cell phone and turned it off then rubbed at his eyes tiredly. They drove for hours now and by then he could tell the sun would be up soon.

With that, he glanced in the rearview mirror to the back seat. The one called Ryou had fallen asleep while the one called Malik sulked in his seat as he stared out of the car window. He moved his eyes back to the road as he wondered more about these boys. Where they were from? He wondered if their own families are in search of them as well and of course, how they knew Yugi, they must've been very close.

"Yes, you can say that." Malik finally replied at the man's thoughts, "And to answer your other question. No, our families aren't looking for us." He sighed deep, "They're dead."

"How do you know?" Yami moved his eyes back to the rearview mirror momentarily and saw the teen's sorrowful expression.

"Cause," Malik looked down for a moment, "I saw them di-"

Yami softened his eyes sadly at the teen, "How old were you?"

"I don't exactly know." Malik then leaned his head against the frame of the car window.

"I'm sorry," Yami turned back to the road. "You didn't need to go through that."

Malik could hear the sincerity in the man's voice, "Its okay," he smiled a bit.

"So tell me," Yami disturbed the silence while he creased his brow in a profound way, "Who's this Dartz guy?"

Malik frowned at the question, he didn't really want to talk about him but as he felt Yami's strong feelings that he knew there was no way around it. "To be honest… I don't really know." He rubbed his forehead with hand, "He's a leader of some kind. I think some kind of underground organization. I only met him two or three times since I was taking." He then hardened his brow tough once more, "I do know this. These are really bad people, really bad." He sighed hugely, "I don't know what they're planning to use us for but I know it not something good," he finally said, his insight grim.

Yami looked worried at the sound of that and more worried for the safety of his little brother. "You have no idea at all?" his expression then became grim as well.

Malik inhaled a long swallow breath; he didn't answer him but instead perked up with an even deeper frown when they passed the familiar rest stop. They were almost there to the stopping point, just a few hours now, oh how he dreaded it. He wondered what Dartz would do to them, whatever it was; he knew it wouldn't be pleasant for any of them.

He could remember what there last punishment was when they ran away and shivered slightly at the thought. He then softened his brow worriedly and prayed that Yugi was all right. He bowed his head as he felt like he let them down, Ryou and Yugi counted on him so much and yet he failed to protect them. "_I'm sorry," _he whispered to himself when he felt Ryou curled up against him more, his eyes still closed.

"_Malik, it's not your fault and we don't blame you either."_ Ryou consoled him.

Malik frowned then as he still felt a bit guilty, he knew they won't blame him still it was his duty to protect them, "_I know Ryou," _he sighed once again and slumped down into his seat fidgety. He couldn't get Yugi off his mind, he tired to control his worry and fear but was no good. All he could remember was the scene in the park he witnessed in Joey's memories, the fear in Yugi's eyes.

Ryou frowned worried for Yugi as he viewed the scene as well, "_Don't worry Malik,"_ he curled up next to him more, "_I'm sure Yugi is fine_," he swallowed the lump his throat, he wanted to believe his own words but he knew how Dartz was and how ruthless he could be. With this, the two of them settled down as their own thoughts drifted separate paths to only end up to the same place, Yugi. It wasn't until few hours later when Malik perked up unenthusiastically, "Stop here."

Yami nodded to himself and slowed down the car to a stop. He looked around for a moment; it appeared that they stopped in the middle of nowhere. He then looked up the rearview mirror to the young teen; the look in his eyes was the same, stale, "Where to now?"

"We get out," Malik simply said, he nudged Ryou awake before he opened his car door. He felt Ryou stir a little before he lifted his head off his shoulder and with an emotionless effort, he motioned Ryou to follow him while he stepped out of the car.

Ryou raised a brow and followed him tiredly out of the car, he stood by him while he rubbed at his eyes then looked around with some curiosity, "Hey Malik, where are we?"

"That what I like to know." Yami said seriously, as he joined them.

Malik folded his arms, "The halfway point," he signaled toward the woods, "We need to cut through here and head straight toward the river." He instructed. Ryou then frowned a bit, vaguely he knew where they were now, he rubbed at his arm briefly where the tranquilizer had struck him as he remember his last encounter with Grimo.

Yami looked ahead of him to the woods, "All right, let me hide my car somewhere before we go." He watched the boy nod as he returned to his car. He started it up and proceeded to hide it in the bushes somewhere then returned, "All right, I'm ready, let's go."

Malik took the lead and entered the woods with an emotionless effort. He felt like he was leading them to their doom but he had no other choice. He couldn't bear to think that Yugi was back there and left to fend for himself. No, they had to stay together no matter what, they promised each other. So here, they trekked forward in their own miserable state. It wasn't until an hour later when they had to pause, there in front of them was as big gap surrounded with fallen trees, the place was in shambles.

Ryou frowned by this point, he wasn't aware that he had caused this much damage and felt somewhat guilty on what he had done, "Hmmm…"

However, Malik just smirked at the sight, "Wow Ryou, I'm impressed."

"You…" Yami looked around in amazement. "Did all this?" he looked toward the sliver haired teen.

Ryou chewed his lip a little, "Sorta," he toed the ground.

"Well, we were in a desperate situation, Mr. Moto." Malik went over and patted Ryou's shoulder with gratefulness, "Ryou did what was necessary to protect us."

Yami then softened his face with an understanding smile, "Of course, enough said." In way he was grateful also, "Now, how do we get across?" he turned his attention to the matter at hand.

Malik looked around for a second before he landed on the tree that stretched out over the gap. "There, that's how," he pointed to the tree, "We'll use that to get across.

"I don't know Malik," Ryou rubbed his forehead nervously at the thought. "Do you think it's safe?"

"I must agree here," Yami walked up next to the teens, "It might be dangerous."

Malik though just rutted his brow seriously, "We have to guys. We have no choice." With that they all approached the tree trunk with some uncertain. He breathed deeply before he started to climb on but Yami stopped him.

Yami furrowed his brow firmly. "No wait… I should go first," he felt concerned, "You know to make sure it's stable enough."

"Relax," Malik smirked at him as he pulled his arm away from his grasp with no hostility, "I think I can handle it."

However, Yami won't hear of it, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him, "No Malik, I'm going first." He viewed over and down the gap and noticed how deep it was, "God forbid if anything should happen."

Malik viewed him somewhat surprised, this was the first time in his life that he ever heard someone express concern for him, well except for Mahad that is. Briefly, he frowned at the thought of his friend; he hoped that he was all right and safe too. Abruptly, he was jolted out of his thoughts.

"_He's right, let him go first Malik," _Ryou reached out for him and pulled him close to his side. Before he let him protest, he viewed over to the young man with a worry brow, "Be careful Mr. Moto, okay."

Yami inhaled a jagged breath and nodded. He then turned around and very carefully climbed onto the tree trunk. It seemed sturdy enough so ever so slowly he inched his way forward. It took him about fifteen minutes to get across but he was sure glad when he finally reached the end. He plopped down onto the ground, dusted his pant off before he turned around to the other two, "All right, it seems safe just take your time coming over!" he called out to them.

Malik nodded, "Okay Ryou, you go next." He patted his back confidently, "Just remember to do what the guy said and take it slow."

Ryou then turned around and embraced him strong, "You too," he whispered worriedly into his ear. He gave him a final squeeze before he released him then turned around and straddled onto the tree trunk. He closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath and waited there for a brief moment before he started to inch his way forward.

"That's it, you're doing just fine. Just keep inching forward!" Yami called out to the teen with some encouragement.

Ryou only gulped while he looked over to his side down into the ravine, it was quite a ways down to the bottom. However, before he reacted he leaned a little bit too far and almost fell over the side. "Whoa!" he caught himself quick.

Malik then panicked when he saw this, "Ryou!" he rutted is brow a bit frightened, his heart pounded against his chest. He was about to climb on himself when Ryou called out to him.

"_No Malik, stay where you are. We don't need the two of us stuck out here." _With some effort, Ryou straightened himself back up into position, he felt sweat on his brow while his own heart pounded against his chest, "_See,_ _I'm all right Malik," _he reassured him.

Malik inhaled a breath of relief when he saw him pull himself back into position_. "Just get of that thing and fast!"_

"_Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." _Ryou began to inch his way forward once more but being careful with his movements this time. He didn't want to make a mistake and fall over.

At the sight of this and fear of the teen's safety, Yami hopped back onto the trunk and scooter halfway to meet him. When he reached the teen, he offered his hand for him, "Here take my hand," he lined his brow softly. However, Ryou viewed at his hand unsurely as he hesitated. Yami saw this and frowned.

"_It's all right Ryou._ _Go ahead and take his hand."_

At the sound of Malik's encouraging voice, Ryou reached out slowly and grasped his hand, "Thanks," he smiled shyly at him.

Yami smiled back before he began to inch backward toward the end while he guild the teen along. It didn't take them long to reach the other side, Yami hopped back down first then help the teen down onto the ground. He smiled once more when he heard the teen mummer thanks. He nodded a reply before he viewed up to the other teen that was about to climb onto the tree trunk, "Hold on, I'll guild you across!" he called out.

However, Malik just rutted his brow at that, "No, I don't need any help!" he called back. He continued to climb on and made sure that he was steady enough before he began to scoot forward, rather fast. He didn't want to waste any time, he had to get to Yugi soon.

Ryou noticed the rate Malik traveled on the log and fear that he might slip off at that speed. "_Malik, please slow down!" _he looked on worriedly; "_Please, before you fall!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm almost there,"_ Malik thought while he ignored his worries, he continued to move fast on the log before he finally reached the other end without incident. Yami then reached out his hand to help him down as he and Ryou let a breath. However, Malik shook his head at his offer and instead jumped down onto the ground with ease. He viewed the other two with determination, "Come on, we better get going before it gets too dark." He said while he looked around the area. The light from the forest was almost gone for their view. He shivered a bit from the chill in the air, as he took led hurriedly. They had the get to the riverbanks before they lose all light and it would be too dark to see.

When they finally reached the banks where the broken down boat laid Malik rutted his brow serious as he went toward the rear, "Here, help me push it into the shallows," he indicated Yami and Ryou to join him, which they did. Soon all three began to push the boat back into the shallow end of the bank. Ryou panted a bit out of breath, he creased his brow, "But Malik, the engine's blown out. How are we-"

"You would have to power the boat." Malik simply said as hopped in and saw Yami do the same. He was about to ask him something when he was interrupted by Ryou.

"M-Me…?"

Malik viewed him and smirked, "Yeah, you." He reached his hand out and helped him onto the boat, he then sighed at Ryou's still puzzled face, "Here," he kneed down toward the rear and waved Ryou to join him, which he did, "Stick your hand in the water here and use your powers to move us," he explained with the same smirk.

Ryou looked nervous. He was unsure of the idea, what if he used too much and something bad happened, "I don't know Malik." He swallowed some, "What if I use too much and sink us or something," he voiced his concerns.

"Relax bro, you'll do find, we trust you." Malik viewed up to Yami, "Right mister?"

Yami viewed Malik then Ryou. He let his mind linger on the destruction of the forest way back and worried as well, what if the teen does use too much. He hardly he knew anything about them and wanted to understand. However, his brother trusted them and he should too, so with that, he gave both a reassuring smile, "Of course."

Malik patted Ryou's shoulder once again, "See."

Ryou thought of a second then nodded, "All right."

Malik nodded back before he stood up, he walked over to steering wheel and sat down in position, "Okay Ryou, go for it." He looked over his shoulder with a confident smile.

Ryou inhaled another short breath before he continued. He reached over the side of the boat, stuck his hand onto the water and began to concentrate his power. Soon enough little tremors vibrated in the need spot which pushed the boat forward, a little at first but as soon as he felt comfortable he increased the speed more.

Malik turned and steered the boat in the previous direction while Yami sat down next to Ryou and watched him with interested as the teen moved the boat with deep concentration. It took them about an hour for them to reach the compound. It was dark now and much cooler than before.

Malik told Ryou to slow it down while he steered the boat next to the dock. Once Malik told Ryou to stop, he collapsed with exhaustion. Beams of sweat covered his whole brow. Yami saw this and when over to the young teen side at once. He reached out and pulled him into his arms, "Hey, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Ryou smiled a little and just nodded, too tired to speak. He viewed up slowly when Malik knelt by his side. Malik furrowed his brow worried as well, "Are you sure you're all right?" he brushed his bangs back from his wet brow, "I should have told you not to push yourself…"

"I'm okay Malik, really." Ryou reassured him, when he felt his energy return some he pushed himself away from Yami's arms and instead viewed away in the distant. He saddened his eyes a bit; there stood Dartz's compound, dark and cold. "Well, we better go then," he sighed deeply.

Malik sighed himself, "Yeah, let's get this over with," he said dryly. He stood up and helped Ryou to his feet with Yami's help. They all left the boat and reluctantly walked to the compound, each nervous. When they were close to the entrance however, Malik paused with an odd look, "That's strange."

Yami creased his brow, "What?" he viewed the teen's odd look, "What's the matter?"

Malik looked serious, "Somebody should have come and greeted us by now."

"Yeah, that is strange." Ryou viewed around and noticed how quiet it was. There should be guards around but it was empty. With this in mind, he swallowed more nervously. "It seems too dark and quiet. I don't like this Malik."

Malik just nodded and was about to say something when Yami jumped in. "How do we get in this place?" Yami looked over the entrance for a moment, "There seems no way in."

"Oh there's one way," Malik smirked for second while he glanced over to Ryou.

Ryou frowned a little and knew what he meant, "But Malik do you think it's still there?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Malik rubbed his forehead and began to walk to his to his right, "Come on," he called over his shoulder.

Ryou sighed deeply and began to follow with a curious Yami behind him. A few minutes later, they all stopped in their tracks and stared up at the sight. Malik smirked once again, "Well, I'll be damn, it's still here."

Yami winded his eyes as he stared; there in front of him was a bit gaping hole with ruble all around. "How did this happen?" he asked astonished at the sight.

However, Ryou didn't say anything, he felt guilty again and a bit ashamed. He began to toe the ground once more while he replayed the memory that happened here. When Grimo trapped them, he made the hole for them to escape. Then remembered how he turned around about to bring down the building and then heard Yugi begged him to stop, not to hurt the people. Oh, how could he even think to do such a thing, how? He grabbed his head heavily and wished the memory away, wished all away as he cursed his powers.

Malik frowned at his brother's feelings and instantly pulled him into a consoling hug, "_Don't Ryou. Don't think that."_ He rubbed his back, he sighed heavily while he glanced over to Yami, who gave them a look of understanding. He rubbed his back, "Listen, why don't you sit here and wait while we check the place out. Okay Ryou."

Ryou raised his brow and was about to protest but thought against it, "Yeah, good idea." He released him with a small smile then sat down on nearby rock. He brought his knees to his chest and enjoyed the brief solitude.

When Malik felt that it was safe, he motioned Yami to follow him. Once inside the dark cold building, Malik looked around cautiously before he pointed to the left, "You go ahead and check down there while I'll go this way." He gave a rubbed his forehead, "We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, okay and remember be careful." He watched Yami nodded with seriousness and very slowly headed down the left corridor. He drew in a deep breath then headed down the right corridor.

In twenty minutes, he checked each room he passed, each hallway and ended up in the same result. There was no one in sight. The place was deserted. He furrowed his brow a bit worried and headed back to meet Yami in the same place. When he saw him, the look the man had was the similar to his own, very worried. "It's empty, there no one here." Malik shook his head as he motioned him to follow him back out where Ryou waited for them. "Well, like I thought. The place is empty." He said sadly, as he reached his brother.

"What do you mean?" Ryou stood up at once, he felt alarmed as he thought about his other brother, how scared he might be or worse. He swallowed his fear down, "Where's Yugi?" he searched his eyes.

Malik frowned while he thought the only thing he could say, "I don't know."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


End file.
